Kitsune
by Keiko Mineko
Summary: In the dead of night she was taken away. Naruto grows up in a training village away from her parents. There she meets some new friends. But all is not as it seems. On temp hyatus uploading new beta'd chapters
1. Prologue

KITSUNE

KITSUNE

By

Keiko Mineko

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, I just use it for my entertainment.

Prologue

"Hush little one," the soft whisper came and soon the sleeping child was taken away from the security of its crib.

--

Namikaze Kushina nee Uzumaki lay asleep by her husband, the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato. Suddenly she awoke sitting straight up. She inhaled sharply and clutched her chest; perspiration falling down her brow.

'Natsumi.' She felt the sudden need to see her child. Quickly she pushed aside the blankets and grabbed her dressing gown. She ran out into the darkened halls and walked into the nursery. Flipping on the lights, she gasped as she found her nightmares confirmed. Blood was splattered across the walls and lay around the crib.

"Natsumi," she called out, panic beginning to flood her. Her eyes widened as she ran towards the crib.

'Please let this blood not be hers. Please,' Kushina willed herself to look into the crib. There was a pool of blood at the bottom of the crib. Her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes widening as she took in the sight of the bloodied empty crib.

"NATSUMI," she shouted as she searched around the crib, still fighting the hopelessness that had begun invade her heart. She felt the cold air and turned her head to its source. Her heart stopped as she realized that the side window was not closed properly.

"NATSUMI," she screamed as she ran towards the window and threw it open while gazing into the darkness.

"MY BABY," she cried out into the darkness.

The lady let out a shattering scream that seemed to echo throughout the entire continent making sure all knew of her loss.

--

The figure stared into the sky as though he heard the scream of his lady. He sighed deeply.

'Forgive me ojou-sama but this must be done, the fates have made it so,' the figure thought as he galloped into the darkness with the child clutched in his arms.

--

By now half of the palace was in an uproar as the royal guards and shinobi ran to their lady's aid. Minato was the first to arrive and saw the damage to the nursery and his love weeping on the ground. After piecing together what had happened he gave orders to seal off all the possible exits and to send out a search party. By then he knew that it was too late. He gripped his wife and held her as she wept bitterly.

"Natsumi!" She cried as she gripped her husbands shoulder as her body wracked with sobs for her child. The Fire Country was in mourning just after celebrating the birth of their princess. Word spread throughout the country of the lady's loss.

--

A figure stood still in the darkness. His presence had a soft glow around him. The hood he wore concealed his face and he stood with his hands at his sides waiting patiently for something or someone to arrive. The silence that hung in the air was shattered with the hoof beats and the hurried breaths of a black stallion. The hooded figure raised his head up and watched the rider and the precious bundle he carried in his arms.

The horse came to a stop.

"What took you so long?" The man asked softly.

"Uninvited guests," the man replied as he got off his horse.

"I see," the man smiled as the man approached him with the small bundle in his arms. He looked at him and he sensed his concern.

"She will be safe I promise you that," he said reassuringly. He hesitated and then gently proceeded to hand over the child to the man.

"My people are forever grateful to you. Should you need me you know how to find me," the man replied as he stepped back. He nodded his head in understanding. The glow that encompassed his body brightened and soon he disappeared in a plume of smoke leaving no trace of his existence behind.

"I pray that I've done the right thing," he said, as he looked at the empty space the man once occupied. He gazed up at the stars.

"May Kami protect you princess," he whispered into the night sky. Silently he got on top of his horse and then began his gallop back to the castle. This was going to be the hardest day of his life. Lying to his teacher was not going to be easy. Worse yet, his lady would need his presence more so now than ever, something that he would not be able to weasel out of without anyone else becoming suspicious.

--

Updated Sep. 11, 08


	2. Protege

Thanks to those who reviewed

Thanks to those who reviewed. Hey it's my birthday. I'm 18 now.

To Kali Minnamo: your first guess was correct, but it's going to come out later.

That's about it. On to chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Kitsune

Protégé

Ten years later….

The training grounds were not the place for those who couldn't take a beating. A brown haired woman stood watching the training grounds with fierce intensity. She was tall and slender, dressed in white gown that came to her toes. Brown Greek sandals adorned her feet, their straps encircling her calves. On both arms she wore gold braces. Her skin was tanned and her hazel eyes watched the training taking in any possible injuries she would have to treat later on.

Scattered on the training field were students and trainers. The sight was not a pretty one to watch, though the results seemed to be worth every hour of training. In order to be the best you have to be trained by the best. The training was what determined who would receive the honor of being deemed great or be known as the doomed failure.

Shizune was taught to be a healer, though her mistress did teach her the ways of the sword for self-defense. Still fighting was never something she would venture into. The beginning stages were often hard for her to watch, as the trainees were always of such a young age. It was never easy for her to watch grown adults beating up twelve and thirteen year olds. Her arms were folded across her chest, to force her not to interfere.

"Take it in boy," came a shout and Shizune turned to see Gai delivering punches to his protégé's abdomen. Gai was man with a grand exuberance who believed in endurance; his teachings always began with the infliction of pain, thus increasing a person's tolerance level. After that he would move to teach attacks focused on taijutsu. His methods seemed at tad extreme, but paled in comparison to some of the other trainers. Shizune looked at the boy Gai had chosen. The boy, like Gai, had a black bowl cut and huge eyebrows. Shizune watched the boy groan in pain, as his head began to tilt forward. She knew the boy was on the verge of collapse and saw his tear stained cheeks. Still she was forbidden to interfere, as it was not her place. She sighed waiting to be called. After two more blows the boy's feet gave way and he fell to the ground. Gai looked down at the boy in disappointment.

"The next time if you cannot take fifty of those punches you will run around the training grounds one hundred times and if you can not do that then the laps will increase by 50," Gai replied, as he watched the boy clutch onto his stomach in pain. Shizune waited to be called by Gai.

"Shizune," a voice called out. Shizune turned her head; her attention focused on a raven-haired man. He was dressed in black training pants similar to Karate pants and he wore a deep red karate like top with a black belt going around. He held his double-edged sword in one hand, while ushering a smaller form towards the healer with his other hand. The ten-year-old was dressed in a similar fashion as her trainer, only her top was white and her belt was silver. She was cradling her left arm. Her body was riddled in cuts and bruises. Shizune looked at the trainer with sullen eyes.

Uchiha Itachi was said to be the most ruthless and powerful ANBU around. He seemed to possess a mysterious air about him. Company was not something he was too fond off. Most other trainers left him alone his killing intent caused them to be nervous. His skill rivaled every shinobi in the country. Shizune had thought she had figured out the mysterious man, but he managed to stun everyone when he brought the blonde pigtailed girl to the arena and titled her his protégé to be. The fact that he had chosen to train her away from the normal training grounds gave birth to rumors on the type of training the girl received and the techniques with which he used to train her. Most called the child special, since he had chosen her. None had ever seen her in battle. She was the youngest and the last to arrive at the camp and that too, a year later from the others.

Shizune snapped out of her thoughts, as the two stopped walking towards her. Her eyes softened as the blue-eyed child approached.

"She sprained her arm," Itachi stated and Shizune nodded her head. She looked down at the child and smiled.

"Come little one," she replied and held out her hand to the girl. The girl looked back at her trainer. Itachi nodded his head and the girl nodded. Shizune had noticed that unlike the others, the two seemed to have a strange bond with each other. The small golden haired child looked at Shizune. Shizune gave her a reassuring smile and held her good hand, as they walked towards the infirmary.

--

Itachi watched as the girl went away with Shizune. The girl was indeed special. He scanned the field and watched as some of the others trained their own. He then frowned inwardly, as he gazed at Dora who was walking with her arm around her student. Like him, she too trained elsewhere. She was a gifted shinobi with a kekkei genkai to turn combatants's weapon against themselves. He watched her as she spoke to a young raven-haired boy; he had a gut feeling that this would be the only obstacle in his protégé's success. Inwardly he was planning strategies. He sighed knowing that his time with the girl was cut short by the injury.

'Tomorrow is another day,' he thought inwardly with a rare twinkle in his eye. The red haired kunoichi had caught Itachi's eyes. Ice gray eyes met electric green eyes. Itachi nodded his head to her and then left.

--

'What's he up to?' Dora thought as she wondered what he was doing.

"Who was that?" The raven-haired boy asked.

"One of the best shinobi this country has ever seen," Dora replied, as she watched Itachi's retreating form.

"His student is the one you must defeat." The raven-haired child looked up in question.

"Naruto?" He asked unsure of what his trainer wanted.

"Yes, I want you to be strong enough to beat her," Dora replied and her student looked at her quizzically.

"But she's so weak," the boy replied. Dora shook her head sideways.

"Don't be fooled by appearances. That is something you must learn now. You must never underestimate your opponent," Dora replied and the boy nodded, as he walked with his trainer.

He thought about the small blonde haired child. Unlike the others, the girl had no parents, no roots. He had seen some of the other boys bully her at times but blonde girl would run or hide from them. Still their taunts would continue. Other girls training to be shinobi looked down at her, as though she was a disgrace to the title kunoichi and they were often ruder to her than the boys were. His trainer forbade him to participate in anything involving Naruto. His trainer had sent that ruling to him and he had never questioned it. He sighed deeply as he slowly prepared himself. His goal before was to be his best, but he was now training to beat Naruto.

--

Shizune looked at the small blonde haired child, as she wrapped the child's sprained arm. The blonde girl whimpered a little and flinched slightly at the pain. Knowing that Itachi forbade the child to talk of her training, she decided to try a casual conversation in the hopes of distracting the girl away from the pain.

"It's been a while since I last saw you Naruto," Shizune replied while trying to make conversation with the small child. Blue eyes looked into a pair of deep hazel eyes. Shizune couldn't help but gaze into those blue orbs. The child did have very special eyes. It was so mesmerizing to look at.

"Last time I was here I had a broken nose," Naruto replied softly and Shizune frowned inwardly, but put on her fake, yet very convincing smile. She gently pinched the girl's nose.

"That's right," Shizune replied.

"Still there, neh?" Shizune replied as she wound up the bandage and Naruto smiled at the act.

"There all done now just be careful," Shizune replied, knowing full well that the child couldn't do much in the way of defending herself. The two were interrupted when Itachi entered the infirmary. His raven shoulder length hair was now pulled back into a ponytail. He seemed to possess the same kind of eyes Naruto had. It almost seemed that Itachi was related to his young student, but everyone knew that was not the case. Not much was known about that child, except that she was orphaned at a young age. Shizune nodded warily at the man, who simply nodded his thanks to her for helping the child.

"Make sure she stays here the night," Itachi replied, as he looked at the brown haired healer. She nodded.

"Get some rest Naruto, we'll continue this tomorrow," Itachi replied and the little girl nodded grateful for the time to rest. Itachi then left the infirmary. Shizune was pulled out of her thoughts by a large rumbling sound. She looked around wondering what could have caused such a noise and saw Naruto clutching her stomach. Immediately a sweat drop formed on Shizune's forehead, as she remembered Naruto's large appetite. The little girl was blushing.

"Hungry?" Shizune asked, hoping that there was enough food left over for the other patients.

The girl nodded her head up and down.

"Let's go eat," Shizune replied and held her hand out to Naruto, who took it with her good arm.

"Ramen," she asked hopefully. Shizune laughed.

"All right."

--

Half an hour later, Shizune helped change Naruto into her nightgown and helped tuck her into bed. The brown haired healer turned and smiled at the sleeping child. Like her trainer the child too was a mystery.

'How does she manage to stash away so much food?' the healer wondered, as like other things it remained yet another mystery to solve. She looked at the bed with its sleeping occupant and then switched off the lights before closing the door to Naruto's room.

--

The door to the discussion room at the palace burst open, as a very drenched and mumbling Ebisu entered and took his seat next to the other elite jonin. All eyes were on him, the jonin gathered together to discuss the progress of the new trainees.

"What happened to you?" Anko asked wanting to know what prank the recruits had played on Ebisu.

"Don't ask," Ebisu replied gruffly, adjusting his sunglasses.

Asuma, who was seated on Ebisu's right side, spoke.

"I think it's safe to say that the new recruits really do need some serious training," Asuma began leaving the statement open for anyone else to comment. There was a silence before comments began to pour forth from all.

"Guys, guys, one at a time," Tsunade replied as everyone started talking at once.

"I don't think anyone predicted that the ones to take up our position would be from powerful clans," Genma replied and all nodded.

"Yes... we each came from a background of a elite's. Our descendents serving the daimyo, but now we're heading towards uncertain grounds as the elders have chosen the new heirs of the most powerful clans in Konohagure. Eight new genin to train and all a royal pain and I mean that literally," Anko replied as she sighed deeply.

"Eight? Isn't it nine?" Kurenai asked as she looked at her comrades.

"There's Tenten, then Neji, Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba and..." Genma paused as she stopped at the vacant seat of Kakashi.

"The ninth," Kushina finished off.

"Kushina-hime-sama," everyone replied and then rose to their feet quickly, but Kushina raised her hand signaling them down.

"Please... No formalities. We're alone now," Kushina replied and everyone nodded as they sat back down.

Kushina took her rightful place at the center of the round table and looked sadly at the empty seat of her dearest friend.

"I have spoken to the temple priestess, it seems that she has informed me that the position of the eighth will be put on hold temporarily," Kushina replied as all the shinobi gasped in shock.

"Himi-sama, but how is that possible?" Ebisu asked.

"I don't know Ebisu, all I know is that Kakashi is not here," Kushina said.

"I suppose when the time comes we will choose the right person," Kurenai stated and Kushina nodded.

"Perhaps Kakashi is needed, as he holds that position," Asuma suggested, offering his theory as always to explain the unexplained.

"Perhaps, you're right Asuma," Kushina replied as she looked at him.

"I still don't understand why Kakashi decided to take some time off when we were supposed to start training the new recruits?" Anko said. Kushina was about to comment when Tsunade spoke.

"Speaking of the recruits..."

"...Yes... What's this that I hear about some of you having problems training the genin?" Kushina asked as she eyed her elite.

"Who said we were having problems?" Anko asked innocently.

"Don't even try to convince me that you're not," Kushina replied smiling.

"Himi-sama we're just not used to training heirs," Ebisu replied.

"Yes... I can see that," Kushina replied as she looked at her drenched elite.

"So the title is the main problem?" Kushina asked.

"Partly, like the rest of us who they were born into families of elite fighters. We grew up fighting in the Great War between the big five. These children have no idea of what war is really like, nor do they realize the value of fighting," Asuma began.

"Too spoiled?" Kushina asked.

"Very," Ebisu huffed.

"Pampered is more like it," Anko replied.

"Well, they are from a peaceful nation. It's their way of life. Give them some time to adjust. It's hard when you're away from home and are expected to act differently than the way you were brought up. Their parents were just as shocked as we were when they were chosen," Kushina replied softly to her frustrated jonin.

"That still doesn't help us with our problem," Ebisu sighed. Kushina smiled at her friend and then looked at the others who remained silent in the complaint department.

"What about you three? No complaints about your trainees?" Kushina, she looked toward the others.

"Well so far, training seems to be progressing. Not too many problems with mine, despite being young I think she seems to live for battle," Genma replied thoughtfully.

"Is that good or bad?" Kushina asked not sure of how to respond.

"I think a bit of both," Genma replied. "If you ask me she's a lot like Anko were when we were all training,"

"Hey... What's that supposed to mean?" Anko asked hotly; she always did have a quick temper.

"See, exactly my point," Genma replied with a satisfied smile on his face.

Anko grumbled as she looked at the others.

"What about you Ibiki? Is your genin giving you any problems?" Kushina asked.

"Well, not really. He's too reserved though, but seems to take the role as a sense of duty," Ibiki replied. "I think he would make a fine shinobi though"

"Kurenai?" Kushina asked.

"I find her weak for battles, but she possesses great determination," Kurenai replied thoughtfully.

"Yes... I did think she looked rather sickly, but I feel her potential," Kushina contemplated. Kurenai nodded in agreement. Last but not least Kushina focused her eyes on her old friend.

"For as long as I am wanted, I will continue to be here," Tsunade replied returning her smile to her beloved lady.

"What do you suggest we do to aid in the training of the new recruits Tsunade?" Kushina asked. Tsunade smiled.

"Perhaps what the others had done when they had trained all of you to take their place," Tsunade offered. Kushina's eyes widened.

"The Chunnin exams?" Kushina asked, as she remembered some of the most elite fighters going to battle and train in Mazzie, where the Chunnin exams were held, a village that belonged to the Amazon women, the fiercest fighters in the continent. To get into a battle with them was to have a death wish.

"I guess it's a good place to start. Once you make a connection with our trainees, then the training can advance," Kushina replied.

"Wouldn't the Chunnin exams be a little too advanced, even for them?" Asuma asked.

"We're only going as spectators," Anko replied.

"Yes, just spectators, no one is to take part in the event. Remember that you all are there to show your trainees the path to becoming a shinobi," Kushina said and looked at Anko.

"Anko try not to get into fight with one of the amazons. We're on thin ice with them as it is," Kushina replied.

"I won't if they don't," Anko replied.

"I'll make sure she stays out of trouble," Kurenai replied as she smiled at her lady.

"Good," Kushina replied as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Tsunade when's the next Chunnin exams?" Kushina asked, as she turned to the guardian of time.

"The exam has already begun my lady," Tsunade replied.

"How much have we missed?" Kushina asked.

"I would estimate it to be at least a week," Tsunade replied.

"Then we better get them off as soon as possible," Kushina replied thoughtfully.

"Kushina-sama, we can't just get up and leave. Who will stay behind to guard you?" Genma asked.

"I will," Tsunade replied.

"Yes but you will need back up," Kurenai replied.

No. That's not necessary. You all go. Tsunade will be here with me. Plus there are also the guards and the Silver knights. I have plenty of protection, just make sure you all come back to me once the exam's over," Kushina replied smiling and her shinobi nodded.

"Back in one piece Anko," Kushina replied grinning at her blushing kunoichi.

"Yes Hime-sama," Anko replied in a mocking tone. Kushina smiled.

"I better get going; I'll leave you all to sorting out the details of getting there. I have to meet with the Kazekage and his youngest son," Kushina replied.

"The little redhead?" Ebisu asked without thinking.

"Yes, he's very quiet. Ten summer's old, he's the same age as," Kushina paused in mid sentence, painfully aware of what she was going to say. She sighed deeply trying to forget the void in her heart. Realizing that she was still among her friends, she smiled and nodded her head.

"I mustn't keep them waiting," Kushina replied and then left through the doors.

No one spoke as the room was filled with a heavy silence and a grief that seemed to pass between each of the jonin. The lady's pain was their pain.

"Natsumi-hime-san," Asuma replied finishing off his lady's sentence.

The tension in the room mounted, as each jonin contemplated the loss of the princess, and of how their lady suffered.

"We better start preparing for the journey," Tsunade replied softly breaking the thoughts of each of the jonin. The others nodded and slowly one by one they all left the room.

--

If you love me you'll review

Edited: Sep. 11, 08


	3. New Beginings

Thanks for all the awesome reviews

Thanks for all the awesome reviews...

Kei: We do not own Naruto… Itachi on the other hand

Min: Ignore her… she's getting the help she needs

Kei: Oh thanks a lot…

KITSUNE

New Beginnings

Naruto woke up with a start. Sweat dripped down her face, as tried to calm herself down. She looked at her surroundings having remembered where she was. Carefully she got up and then remembered her arm. She looked at it with hate. The little voice in her head began to talk, as it always did in her moments of loneliness.

'You're such a good for nothing, so stupid. Itachi-sensei will go away if you're not careful. 'Do you want him to leave?' the voice asked.

'No,' Naruto thought softly.

'Then you better get better,' the voice replied evilly. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. 'Weakling, don't be such a crybaby, that's what got you here in the first place.'

Naruto closed her eyes tightly refusing to spill any tears. Instead she managed to curl up into a ball, while trying to hold back her tears.

--

Shizune was about to retire to her room when she passed by Naruto's room. She stopped deciding to check on the golden haired child that intrigued her so much. Quietly she opened the door and looked inside. To her surprise the small child had thrown off the blankets and was curled into a ball, her back was towards her, while she sniffed quietly. Shizune's eyes softened at the sight of the child. Slowly she slipped into the room and closed the door. Gently she touched the small girl's shoulder so as not to startle her.

"Naruto, is your arm hurting?" Shizune asked softly, but the child nodded a no. Puzzled Shizune wondered why the child was crying. Her eyes widened as she remembered that Naruto was an orphan. The other children had their parents come in and visit or would go home to their parents for the vacation on the various countries. Naruto on the other hand was not like that.

Tenderly Shizune took the small child into her arms and cradled her.

"Shh, it's all right Naruto; I'm here," Shizune replied as she gently stroked Naruto's hair.

An hour passed before Shizune came out of the room. Another healer watched from the door of her room, as Shizune left Naruto's room. She waited for Shizune to leave and then crept into the child's room. Once she saw who the child was, she slipped out and backs into her room. Once there, she locked her door and sat at her table. She began writing an entry into her journal with a devious smile on her lips.

--

A blur was seen across the arena. The genin was thrown onto his back with a deadly upper cut to his chin. Blood splattered, onto the ground. The only noise was the thud of the body onto the ground. A woman dressed in a black silk gown entered the arena. She walked towards the man and placed her finger on his neck. She sighed deeply as she felt a slow pulse. She raised her hand upright; the white ribbons tied on her arm fluttered in the wind. Two women brought a stretcher and the man was placed onto it. The woman dressed in the black gown stood up slowly and approached the combatant, while the other women took the wounded genin away. The genin bowed slightly and the woman smiled pleased. She then stood beside the genin and raised her arm in the air. Gold ribbons on her right arm fluttered wildly.

"Mazzie's own Diane is the winner of the Chunnin exams!" There was cheering as spectators stood up clapping and chanting the genin's name over and over again. The genin took off her helmet letting her orange hair spill down to her shoulders. She grinned as her hazel eyes twinkled. She was quite a sight to see. Her left eye was swollen and her forehead had blood dripping down the side of her head from a nasty looking gash she acquired. She wore a dark green top and brown leather trousers with black boots. She had cuts and bruises all over her arms and a few cuts into her trousers. There were bloodstains on her, but she took it all in stride. There was pride in her eyes and the eyes of her people, as their own had managed to win the combat division.

The genin turned around waving at all the spectators. She was swept by the thrill of victory, inhaling deeply and treasuring this moment forever in the depths of her mind. The victorious screams of her people and the chanting of her name flooded her ears, as hundreds of roses poured onto the arena in her honor. The emotion within her was so great that she had tears in her eyes, as she was speechless. She surveyed the huge coliseum smiling as she had brought honor to her people and to her tribe. She raised her sword up and the crowds stood up screaming louder than before.

Among the crowds sat a silent spectator. Her eyes glanced upwards a few rows above her and rested on a rare sight. Carefully the figure focused her eyes onto the third row away from her. There was a woman with beautiful purple black short hair that came up in spikes in the back of her head. She was dressed in a pair of black leather trousers, black boots and a beige shirt. Next to her stood a young blond girl about 10 to 12 years old dressed in a soft purple gown. Next to the girl was a man dressed in brown leather trousers and a white shirt. His hair was brown and he had a senbon stuck between his teeth. Next to him was a tomboyish looking girl dressed in black trousers and a pale blue, china silk shirt; she had brown hair in buns and seemed to be about 13 years old.

A black haired woman came next with hair left loose up to her waist. She wore a black leather skirt and a white shirt. Next to her was a small girl who seemed about 9 at the most. The girl wore a simple gown that was light blue. The girl's hair was black as well and was cut short to her nape. Next were brown haired man and boy. The man was dressed in black trousers and a cream colored shirt and was smoking a cigarette, while the boy was dressed in a tan two piece outfit with a bored expression on his face.

'Interesting Anko, Genma, Kurenai, Asuma and their children?' the spectator thought as she eyed the people with the children. 'No can't be,'

"Unless..." she replied to herself, as she now understood who the children were. '...Well, well, well...'

"Hey isn't that..."

"Yes," the woman replied as she turned to her companion.

"You think they're here on business?" Her companion asked.

"I doubt that, they're not in their jonin vests," the woman replied.

"Who are those children?" The companion asked.

"Looks like someone's going to be retiring soon," the woman replied and her companion's eyes widened, as she understood the implication of the statement.

"About time," her companion replied and the woman grinned.

"Kurenai's cut her hair, but other than that they all still look the same, amazingly," the woman replied.

"Ageless geezers," her companion replied and the two chuckled.

--

"Achoo," Kurenai sneezed for the third time.

"Bless you," the little blue haired girl named Hinata replied as she looked at her trainer.

"Thanks," Kurenai replied as she smiled at Hinata.

"I think you could be sick," Shikamaru replied.

"You sure you are okay Kurenai?" Asuma asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just had to sneeze," Kurenai replied.

"Maybe somebody was talking about you," Hinata replied giggling.

"Yes... I'm sure that's it," Asuma replied smiling at the young girl.

Anko smiled as she looked at the small blonde child with blue eyes. Seeing that the girl seemed engrossed in the shinobi in the arena, she grinned.

'Maybe she's realized how important training is,' Anko thought while smiling widely.

"Anko?" The girl called out.

"Yes Ino," Anko replied.

"Are those the clothes you have to wear? I mean aren't there any prettier clothes," Ino asked thoughtfully. Anko sweatdroped as her eye twitched. She frowned in disappointment as she looked at her trainee. Her hand was on her temples trying to prevent an oncoming headache.

'Good Kami, what have I done to deserve such a fate,' Anko thought, as she sighed deeply. Ino, who had been waiting for a reply, saw the disappointment in her trainer's eyes and shrugged her shoulders. She turned away and continued watching the shinobi. Anko watched the girl.

'Boys and clothes, is that all she thinks about?' Anko thought angrily. 'But at least...' Anko continued to watch the show, grateful that she didn't have to answer the questions Genma had to.

"So why didn't she kill him?" The brown bunned girl asked her trainer.

"Eh... well you have to remember that it's only a contest Tenten," Genma replied slightly stunned at the question.

"So..." Tenten asked as her brown eyes looked at a pair of deep gray ones.

"There are certain codes a shinobi follows, one is to never kill your opponent if they have admitted defeat," Genma replied sternly.

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"There are two things about codes Tenten," Genma replied trying to use the same tactic his trainer had used.

"One is that you follow them and two is that you never question them," Genma stated thinking the girl would be silenced, just as he had been when his trainer told him that.

"Why?" Tenten asked causing Genma's eye to twitch.

'Patience Genma, she's young,' his conscience's voice came through easing his temper and giving him an idea.

"Why is your hair, the color it is?" Genma asked.

"Because my father's hair is the same color," Tenten replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay... now tell me why you got your father's hair color and not your mother's," Genma asked.

Tenten shrugged her shoulders.

"So your hair is that color and you accept it," Genma replied.

"I guess so," Tenten replied.

"It's the same way with the code of a shinobi. We live by certain rules and die by them. It's the way a shinobi lives." Genma replied and saw that Tenten's face was pensive.

'I think she's getting it,' Genma thought inwardly.

"I think I understand," Tenten replied as she looked up at her trainer.

"It's a good start," Genma replied as he smiled at Tenten. Tenten smiled and then turned to watch the presentation of the prize.

--

Kushina smiled inwardly, as she watched her shinobi getting along with their trainees. Tsunade who sat beside her looked at her quizzically.

"Everything's going well Tsunade," Kushina replied and Tsunade smiled.

--

"Out of the way animal," a twelve-year-old trainee replied as he pushed the smaller blonde child with force. Naruto stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Aw look at that, the timid chibi kitsune has fallen," the boy replied sarcastically.

"Flex; let her be," another boy replied as he came towards his friend.

"Or what Casio?" The green haired boy named Flex replied.

"You don't want to have to answer to her trainer, so let her go," Casio replied and Flex looked at the girl.

"Watch yourself, chibi," Flex replied. Naruto watched as the boy named Flex left. The brown haired boy named Casio remained behind watching her intently.

"Thank you," Naruto replied softly, as she slowly got up from the ground.

"Shut up animal. Go back to where you came from. Can't you see you're not wanted here," Casio replied and kicked up dirt, which sprayed in Naruto's eyes before running away.

Naruto's eyes burned with hot tears as she struggled to wipe the dirt away from her eyes.

'Don't cry,' the voice replied sternly.

"I know," Naruto replied as she dusted herself.

"You know what?" A voice asked distracting her of her thoughts. Naruto looked up to see the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. The woman was dressed in a brown leather skirt with a red tank like top. Around her arms were bronze braces. Her face was tanned and her eyes were a deep brown color tinged with orange. The woman had orange fiery hair, which was curly and let loose. She had a golden looking bow and several arrows that hung in a case behind her back. She wore black boots that had two daggers attached to them.

"You are very pretty," Naruto replied and the woman smiled.

"Thank you, rarely do I receive such a wonderful compliment," the woman replied and smiled at the young girl.

"My name is Diane. Perhaps you can help me little one?" Diane asked gently. She had been gifted with the ability to sense things about people and their hearts. She was very disturbed by what she sensed from someone so young.

"I can try," Naruto replied as she looked at Diane with a warm smile. Diane smiled back.

"Could you tell me where I am? I am a little lost," Diane replied smiling.

"You are in Falser; the main road is just out of these woods," Naruto replied happy to have helped Diane. Diane smiled.

"Wonderful, so I am almost home."

"You live here?" Naruto asked wondering why she had never seen Diane before. Diane turned around looking for something. Her face broke into a wide smile.

"See those mountains up there?" Diane replied as she pointed to the green hilltops.

Naruto nodded her head.

"You just go up those mountains to get to my house," Diane replied as she looked down at the little girl. "Thank you little one, I suppose you should go before your parents get worried about you" Diane waited for Naruto's response.

"I don't have any parents," Naruto replied softly, while looking at the ground.

Diane's face grew serious as she bent down towards the girl and looked at her seriously. Gently Diane raised the girl's chin. The baby blue eyes revealed a depth of pain that a child her age should never witness.

"Do you have a home?" Diane asked softly and Naruto nodded.

"I live there," Naruto replied pointing to training grounds that lay beyond the forest.

'The training grounds, buts that's where shinobi...' Diane thought and looked at Naruto.

"I see," Diane replied and slowly got up.

'Still,' she thought, as she remembered seeing the two boys push the girl. Had she been closer she would have smacked both boys, but she was too far to do anything. She knelt back down on the ground.

"It is customary to give a gift to those that help and I want you to have this," Diane replied and took a chain from around her neck and placed it around Naruto. It was a gold chain with a small pendant. The pendant was oval shaped and had a beautiful citrine stone in the center.

"It's so pretty," Naruto replied as she looked at the pendant. Naruto flipped the pendant and saw a weird inscription in a different language.

"What does it say?" Naruto asked.

"It says 'May the light of your heart guide you when you are surrounded by darkness.'"

"What does it mean?" Naruto asked not quite understanding. Diane pinched Naruto's nose lightly and smiled.

"You will know when the time is right. Take care little one and if you ever need a place to stay, you come to the mountains."

"Thank you, bye," Naruto replied as she waved her hand and watched as Diane disappeared into the woods. Naruto then smiled at the gift she received and put in under her shirt, unaware that a pair of onyx eyes were watching her.

--

Naruto hurried along and began running not wanting to be late for her training. She thought she saw something off to the side and turned her head. She turned and bumped into a girl sending both of them to the ground. The girl she had bumped into was well known for her attitude. She possessed the ability to freeze someone on the spot. She had black straight hair and deep maroon eyes, which seemed fixed on the glint of gold that managed to escape Naruto's shirt. Naruto was still getting her bearings when a pair of hands snatched away the chain with a quick tug.

"Hey," Naruto shouted at the older girl who looked at the chain while rubbing her neck.

"Give that back," Naruto shouted angrily.

"Watch how you talk to your superior," the girl replied as she used her height to her advantage and towered over the smaller girl.

"You better give her back her chain Haku," a voice replied angrily.

Both Naruto and the girl named Haku turned and were now facing a raven-haired boy who was shorter than Haku. The girl laughed at the pathetic display. She was had three years of training and these genin were just in their first year.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" Haku asked, as she crossed her arms across her chest smiling at the raven-haired boy.

Naruto simply stared at the raven-haired child. She had seen some of the other kids pick on him calling him names. Often he would give them a look that sent them running away from him in terror, afraid he had cursed them. The raven-haired boy hung out with his trainer a lot and the two seemed close.

Naruto's thoughts disappeared as she saw a blur of black crash onto the ground and went rolling in the dirt.

Soon Haku was on top of the raven-haired child.

"You little bastard, I'll teach you to mess with your superiors," Haku growled angrily, as her maroon eyes blazed with fury.

"You... Aaggghh," Haku screamed angrily, as Naruto bit her arm. Haku swung angrily at Naruto with her other hand knocking the girl's face and throwing her a few meters away. Haku fell onto her side holding onto her arm. She quickly lifted up her sleeve to find bite marks left behind.

"You little tramp," Haku growled angrily. Haku's scream had sent several trainers and trainees running towards the woods. They arrived to see that Haku had a small golden haired child dangling in the air by the throat. Before any of them could approach her, a raven-haired boy kicked Haku in the shin causing her to release the child.

"Why you little..."

"ENOUGH," came a shout causing Haku to freeze. She turned around slowly and found her trainer Zabuza looking at her angrily.

"All of you report to Rin and await your punishments," Drew, the groundskeeper replied and looked at all three disapprovingly. The fourteen-year old immediately forgot about the others and hung her head in shame. Zabuza curled his finger calling the three and turned walking away from the incident. The others parted giving them way. Following her were the three children. Haku led with the two behind her. Naruto was rubbing her very red cheek and occasionally her neck.

"Hey you okay? That was a pretty bad hit you took there," the raven-haired boy replied concerned.

Naruto looked at her and nodded.

"It hurts, but it'll go away. Thanks," Naruto replied as she looked at the onyx-eyed boy. Naruto saw that the boy seemed to be pondering on something. A few seconds passed before the boy turned to her again.

"My name's Sasuke," the boy replied.

"My name is Naruto," the blonde replied. The two shook hands and walked in silence as they realized they were almost at their destination.

The four entered a plain looking building and went up the stairs. The guards at the entrance opened the large oak doors and the four were ushered in. There was a statue of a lady with feather wings on her back. She was wearing a blindfold with two scales in her right hand. On one scale were two books and the other scale had a feather. The scales were balanced. In her left hand she held a sword that was lowered. Naruto stared at the statue in awe and then looked at the walls. All around the room were relief paintings, each seemed to be following the other like some story and at the end there was a woman standing with the same wings. She had a sword in one hand, as though defending something.

Sasuke was looking at his trainer with great unease. He had just gone against Dora-sensei's wishes and had befriended the girl. Sasuke lowered his eyes unable to meet Dora-sensei's. The doors flung open and in walked a very tall woman. They assumed that this woman was named Rin. She had emerald eyes and light brown hair. Her hair hung down to her waist and was loose. She wore a single strapped ivory gown. An intricate carved brooch decorated her left shoulder where the strap was. She wore two pairs of earrings. One was larger than the other and had an emerald stone in it, while the other was a platinum stud that was placed towards the top of her ear. Gold Greek sandals with straps going up her calves did nothing to heighten her 6-foot figure. There was a slit going on one side of the dress that revealed a little of her perfectly sculpted legs. She was beyond beautiful.

She leaned down and looked at all the children. Naruto had to strain her neck to look up at the woman. The woman frowned on seeing the bruises around Naruto's neck and the large bruise peaking out of the child's very red cheek. She looked at the other two and quirked her eyebrow. She then went and sat at her marble desk. The trainers bowed before sitting down on the chairs. The woman took out a scroll along with a quill and some ink and began writing. Naruto watched the woman in awe. It was the second time today that she had seen someone so beautiful. Emerald eyes looked up as the woman put down her quill. She folded her arms onto the table and looked at each of them.

"This is how it works. We have a system that we follow and you all will be given a chance to talk. There will be no interruptions unless I interrupt you. Is that understood?" The woman named Rin asked and all the kids nodded their heads.

"Now lets start with you. Haku isn't it?" Rin asked and Haku nodded.

"Trainee to Zabuza?" Haku nodded again.

"Now tell me what happened?" Rin asked. Her emerald eyes focused on Haku because she was the oldest.

"Well I was on my way to training when she came crashing into my path. When I was getting my bearings back, she attacked my neck and pulled my chain away from me. I was just giving the thief a lecture when I was tackled to the ground by that one there," Haku replied as she pointed to Sasuke, who looked at her angrily.

"I was trying not to hurt him and pinned him down, when the other one came and bit my arm," Haku replied.

"Let's see your arm," Rin replied and Haku lifted up her sleeve revealing a nasty looking bite mark that had left the skin heavily bruised. Rin inspected the wound and then nodded to Haku to proceed.

"Without even thinking I smacked her away and lifted her up so she couldn't harm me, that's when I was kicked in the shin by the other one and that's when we were taken here," Haku replied. Rin looked at Haku carefully before writing a few things in her scroll. She looked up at Sasuke.

"Sasuke trainee to Dora," Rin stated and Sasuke nodded.

"Proceed," Rin replied. Sasuke proceeded to tell Rin his side of the story fully aware of how much trouble he would be in with his trainer. Rin noticed Sasuke lowering his eyes and glancing at his trainer occasionally at the start of his explanation.

After Sasuke had finished the story it was Naruto's turn. She explained, as best she could how she bumped into Haku. At the end of the three stories, only two seemed to coincide. Rin set her quill down.

"I guess the chain is the cause of all this. Whoever has the chain hand it over to me this instant," Rin replied. Haku stepped forward and handed Rin the chain with the pendant. Rin studied the chain. It seemed like nothing she saw in the craft stores or the market place. She looked at the pendant curiously, as she had never seen such a beautiful stone.

"Where did you get this?" Rin asked Haku.

"My mother gave it to me," Haku replied quickly and instantly regretted her words.

"Your mother... Interesting... Tell me Haku what language do you speak at home?" Rin asked curiously.

"Humakl," Haku replied.

"This inscription is in that language?" Rin asked. Haku nodded her head not even remembering seeing the inscription.

"And what does it say?" Rin asked.

"To my darling daughter with love mother," Haku replied quickly.

"Thank you," Rin replied smiling at the girl. Haku stepped back almost sighing in relief.

"Guards," Rin replied as she wrote in her scroll.

"What?" Haku replied stunned as she had thought Rin accepted what she had to say.

Rin looked up at her, her eyes hard and steely.

"I cannot tolerate liars. If you did something wrong and told me so you wouldn't have received any punishment, but because you lied you will be punished. I studied Humakl and that is not even the language of the inscription," Rin replied, as two guards appeared each dressed in armor and holding two spears in one hand. The guards bowed.

"Take her to Kabuto to be disciplined," Rin replied and the guards bowed.

Haku had heard of Kabuto, and had heard of the punishments he had given. She looked worriedly at her trainer who nodded sadly at her. Haku then went off with the guards.

"Rin I beg you to be lenient with her. She's had a hard life and is learning," Zabuza replied a he bowed before the woman.

"Zabuza you know very well that is no excuse for what she did. If she's not punished now then she will never learn," Rin replied softly.

"At least lessen the severity of the punishment," Zabuza replied.

"It is not up to me. She attacked the young one and it is in her hands," Rin replied.

Sasuke felt a tugging on his hand. He looked down to see Naruto looking at him.

"What does that mean?" Naruto whispered not realizing that everyone was listening to her conversation with Sasuke.

"It means that Haku will get a really bad punishment unless you want her to get a smaller punishment," Sasuke replied softly.

"Oh," Naruto replied. She thought about it really hard and really didn't want to see anyone get hurt because of her.

"Its settled then," Rin began, as there was no response from the small child. Zabuza sighed in defeat hoping that his trainee would at least come out of the punishment in one piece.

"Wait," came a small voice. Rin looked up and saw the blonde child approach the table.

"Yes, what is it little one?" Rin asked softly. She watched baby blue eyes glance at her trainer. Itachi nodded at her encouraging her to talk. Rin watched as Naruto nodded back and then looked back at her.

"I do not want Haku to be hurt because of me," Naruto replied softly. Dora and Zabuza were almost floored by the comment, as they had not expected the child to be so forgiving. Itachi only watched with a rare twinkle in his eye. Sasuke was a little stunned, but only watched the smaller girl.

"Little one it was Haku who hurt you, it is only fair that she be punished for that," Rin replied casually.

"She will still be angry and will hate me. I don't want that. She will always be angry with me and her heart will be black," Naruto replied stunning both herself and the others at her revelation.

Rin sat back staring at the child in wonder. It was very rare that she had an enlightened ten-year-old in her midst and often from experience they became the greatest shinobi.

"Guards," Rin called and soon two men entered.

"Tell Kabuto three lashes no more," Rin replied and the guards went away. The three guardians stood slightly stunned as three lashings were unheard of before now. Rin then stood up and went towards the golden haired child.

"What's your name little one?" Rin asked as she bent down towards the girl.

"Naruto."

"Is that the name your parents gave you?" Rin asked.

"No..." Naruto replied as she bowed her head.

"Then who gave you that name?" Rin asked softly. Naruto pointed towards her trainer.

"Itachi-sensei," Naruto replied smiling at her slightly annoyed trainer. Dora and Zabuza looked at the man with wonder.

"What?" He asked in an irritated voice.

"Nothing," Dora replied covering up the laughter.

Rin glanced at the three before proceeding to question the child. It wasn't everyday that Itachi's softer side was revealed and she had a feeling the shinobi would be taking a few ribbings from the other two trainers.

"But where are your parents little one?" Rin asked softly.

"I don't have any," Naruto replied while shrugging her shoulders.

"But surely you had a mother or father before? A home village or were you born here?" Rin asked. Naruto frowned as she tried to remember her home village.

"My village was called Kon..." She replied as someone had repeated that to her on more than one occasion.

"Kon?" Rin asked not having heard of such a village.

"Can you tell me what this says?" Rin asked trying to piece together the history of the child. Naruto looked at the pendant.

"It says 'May the light of your heart guide you when you are surrounded by darkness'" Naruto replied remembering the sentence word from word. She never wanted to forget it was the first gift given to her. Rin smiled.

"All right that was very good Naruto," Rin replied.

"Care to tell me where you got the pendant?" Rin asked. Naruto tried to explain who had given it to her. All looked at the small child in question, but Sasuke confirmed her story as she had seen the whole thing while walking through the woods.

"All right you two are dismissed," Rin replied as she watched the two leave the place together. She then turned to the three trainers and focused on the raven-haired man.

"Where did you find her Itachi?" Rin asked.

"Actually she found me," Itachi replied casually.

"Where? Rin asked.

"In Wave Country," Itachi replied.

"That's off the edge of the continent," Dora replied.

"You fought in the war?" Zabuza asked amazed that the man had taken part in the greatest battle and revealed it to no one. Itachi nodded his head slightly.

"But she doesn't even look like the people of Wave," Rin replied thoughtfully.

"Because she isn't," Itachi replied.

"How do you know?" Rin asked.

"My oath prevents me from saying," Itachi replied.

"A traveler?" Zabuza inquired, as it seemed to be the only possibility.

"I have heard of those that travel from one country to the next," Dora commented. The three looked at Itachi for confirmation but received nothing.

"Well I suppose it could only be a journeyman, but from where?" Zabuza asked and looked at Itachi, who remained silent.

"Will you say nothing?" Zabuza asked frustrated.

"I made a promise I intend to keep," Itachi replied calmly. "She is my responsibility and it wouldn't be right of me to reveal to you what I haven't revealed to her. That is all that I will say of her. Now if you excuse me her training has been put off long enough," Itachi said and bowed taking his leave of the three curious people. The guards at the door let him through. Itachi almost let out a sigh of relief as he got out.

'Thank heavens. That was almost unbearable,' he thought to himself. He had no problems handling wars, but when it came to others he was totally clueless and often stayed away from them. Besides that he was not much of a socialite and people often misunderstood him as being snobby, rude or arrogant. He didn't mind it; he was never one to please people. If people couldn't accept him then that was their problem. Itachi saw the two talking animatedly on the steps.

'Friendship is a dangerous thing,' Itachi thought wondering if this new budding relationship should be terminated to help Naruto focus more on her training.

'If she's friends with this boy then how can she defeat him in the tournament,' Itachi thought to himself. He smiled inwardly.

'Perhaps that is a lesson she must learn when the time comes. There's still time,' Itachi thought as he watched the two. 'For now there's a lot more training to be done.' Itachi smirked as went to get his trainee.

--

Kei: wow... this is very… long winded

Min: You just had to post it... ya should have let me read it again

Kei: Oh. Welll... Review Review

Min: Sasuke and Itachi are not related in this story, FYI

Kei: And yay… Haku and Zabuza

Min: … facepalm

Updated: Sep. 11, 08


	4. Expectations

Kei: I need a beta reader T

Kei: I need a beta reader T.T

Min: What u don't want me to help anymore

Kei: I do it's just I want some one else to read it too

-door opens-

Naru: Why the hell am I a girl

Kei: It just happened that way

Naru: But I don't wanna be a girl

Min: Just deal with it.

Shika: -sigh- so troublesome

Haku: here's the next chapter enjoy

Disclaimer: omg I forgot in the other chapter . so here it is: if I owned NARUTO it would be a YAOI

--

KITSUNE

Expectations

Three years later…

"Damn it," she replied as she cursed herself for letting herself be hit so easily. She wiped away the blood that trickled down her lip and got up for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. It was afternoon and the sun beat down on her tired body. The dry hard ground only made things worse as the dirt clung onto her sweaty skin. Her white karate blouse had brown dirt all over it as did her black karate like trousers. Her black boots were covered in dust, as were her hands and face. The weather was too hot for training and most of the trainers had given their trainees the day off, all except hers. She was always the exception on days like this. Itachi never thought of giving her a break. He was simply focused on her training.

"Focus, where is your concentration?" Itachi asked as he looked at his trainee.

"The sooner you manage to land a few punches the sooner you can leave," Itachi replied finally relenting to the fact that she might need a break, but also wanting her to give him what he wanted.

The tired blonde got up and held her hand out protecting her eyes from the relenting sun. Sweat trickled down her forehead as she tried to create some sort of strategy in her head to end this. Her mind ended up with a blank, as it gave into the fact that she needed rest.

"You will be put in situations where you will be forced to think under great pressure. If you can't think now, how will you handle it when you are put in the situation," Itachi replied.

'I'll think when I'm in that situation,' she thought but tried her best to focus. She was getting tired, as they had been going at it from dawn till now without a break. She wouldn't have been so tired had Itachi not forced her into doing a midnight run which lasted two hours. She had slept for a few hours before her training had begun again.

"Come on Naruto," Itachi replied as he stood on the other side waiting for her to strike him.

'That's it...' she thought and decided to give it her all. She ran towards him and pretended to execute a forward lunge when at the last minute she changed tactics and back flipped twisting her leg in the air trying to kick Itachi's face. Itachi had anticipated the first attack but was slightly stunned when she executed a roundhouse kick landing a blow to his stomach and knocking him back a little.

"Very good," Itachi replied, truly impressed by her attack. "But what made you stop?" Itachi asked and then executed several blows.

Several minutes later Naruto was on the ground, as she had been before, only this time she couldn't get up. Her body refused to get up for more torture and remained glued to the ground. Slowly the girl's eyes began to close as her weariness and the heat took over. Itachi stood on the other end waiting for her to get up.

"Naruto?" He called out, but got no reply. He looked at her and noticed she wasn't even moving. Itachi ran towards her and called out to her. He got no reply. He then flipped her onto her back and smiled as he heard her snoring away softly.

"All right, fine we'll call it a day," Itachi said and then gently picked up the thirteen-year-old. "But you can't sleep like this. First a bath," Itachi said grinning wickedly at his punishment for falling asleep while training.

Dora, Zabuza, Shizune and a few of the other trainers sat beside the lake cooling off with cold refreshments. All of the trainees were hanging out by the lake. Some were in the water cooling off, while others were lying in the sun relaxing. It was too hot for anything else. Sasuke and Haku were two of the trainees cooling off. Ever since the year Haku had gotten into a fight with them, the three became friends. Of course the friendship didn't happen over night but happened gradually during that same year. Haku had slowly started opening up to them and had even started hanging out with them. Soon the three were inseparable. It was difficult but Haku had managed to change for the better thanks to her two friends. She being the oldest felt obligated to take care of Sasuke and Naruto, protecting them from potential bullies. It was shocking to mostly everyone but soon people began to see the changes in each of the children and it only seemed natural that they were so close, despite having an awkward start. Even their trainers were slightly stunned at the relationship the three had.

Sasuke was lying on his stomach wearing a long white sift. Haku was in a two piece shift and was lying on her stomach watching the waters along with Sasuke.

"I can't believe Naruto didn't get the day off," Sasuke replied.

"Surprise, surprise," Haku mumbled sarcastically. "Sometimes I wish I could just hit him for training her so hard," Haku said worriedly.

"I thank Kami I got Dora as my trainer, I would hate to have that man training me," Sasuke replied grateful for small blessings.

"Naruto seems to like him despite all that," Haku replied thoughtfully.

"I think she respects him too much to go against his wishes. Liking him? I don't know about that," Sasuke replied wondering why his friend followed orders so completely unlike some of the others that refused to do certain things their trainers asked of them.

"Hey isn't that Itachi?" Haku asked pulling Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Looks like it;" Sasuke replied and narrowed her eyes at the figure in his arms.

"Naruto," Sasuke replied worriedly as he saw his friend in Itachi's arms.

Haku and Sasuke exchanged looks of confusion.

The conversation at the trainer's side stopped as all spotted Itachi carrying Naruto. Shizune got up to check on the girl in his arms, but Itachi nodded his head forcing her to sit back down.

"What's he doing?" Zabuza asked.

Dora's eyes widened.

"He wouldn't," she replied slightly stunned and feeling very sorry for the girl.

"He would," Shizune replied feeling more sorry for the child.

Naruto snuggled closer to Itachi as she continued sleeping as comfortably as possible.

"Wakie, Wakie," Itachi replied as he threw her.

Naruto was oblivious of her fate.

She felt as though she was floating in air but didn't seem to mind it at all, even as she began falling. Her senses were too tired to register what was going on. She landed in something that was wet. She readjusted her body so that she was lying on her back. Her senses were too dull to register what was happening to her. Instead she somehow floated to the top of the water, her face up in the air and continued to sleep.

"Okay you remember how I said I wanted to see everything?" Sasuke asked as he watched as his friend snored away in the water.

"A-huh," Haku replied watching as Naruto floated towards their side of the lake.

"Well I think I've seen it all. Naruto asleep in the water, what more could there be?" Sasuke asked. Itachi looked at his trainee inwardly stunned at the response he got.

'Unbelievable.' He watched her sleep in the water. 'So much for the punishment,' he thought and sighed inwardly realizing he might have pushed her a little hard.

'I suppose she does need a break. I'll give her the rest of the day off,' Itachi thought and then sighed. Itachi stood at the edge of the lake.

'Time to get you out,' Itachi thought. He raised his hand up causing Naruto's wet body to rise out of the water and then twisted his wrist so that a wind picked up. Naruto's clothes and hair fluttered as Itachi was drying her. When all traces of water had left her body Itachi curled his finger causing Naruto's body to be brought towards him. Gently she was lowered into his arms and he turned away from the stunned spectators taking his trainee to her room, so she could rest.

"I didn't know he could do that," Sasuke replied absolutely stunned at the act.

"I don't think the others did either," Haku replied as she pointed to the stunned faces of several of the trainers as well as most of the students.

'That man gets more and more stranger,' Shizune thought.

'How did he do that?' Dora wondered.

'I wonder what else he can do?' Zabuza wondered inwardly, as he had never seen him fight before and his skills remained a mystery to all. Yet he had been given the title of most powerful in the country.

"Who is this man?" Zabuza asked softly getting both Dora's and Shizune's attention.

"I don't know," Dora replied.

'But I'm going to find out,' Dora, Shizune and Zabuza thought inwardly.

--

"Come on guys six more laps and then we can call it quits," Genma shouted, as he watched the girls race around the field.

"Six more laps," Ino squeaked as she felt her legs tire out from the fourteen laps they had just completed.

"Come on Ino, you can do it," Shikamaru replied as she was running alongside her fellow shinobi in training. A figure whizzed by them and a few seconds later another figure rushed past.

"Hey watch it Kiba," Ino shouted at the brown haired boy as he ran past.

"Sorry," came the distant reply.

Ino groaned.

"How can those two sprint around like that?" Shikamaru asked while trying to keep up with Ino.

"If you ask me they seem to be enjoying it," another voice came and they turned to see a black haired boy.

"Neji," Shikamaru and Ino replied in unison.

"I thought you were way ahead of us with the others," Shikamaru replied.

"I am, this is my second last lap," Neji replied and smirked as he heard the other two groans.

"Bye," Neji replied as he sped up wanting to finish his laps and join Tenten at the finish line.

"Come on Shikamaru we better hurry," Ino replied as she realized it was only the two of them on the field.

"Come on you two, you can do it. Just four more laps to go," Hinata replied as she cheered the two from the finish line. The two runners had large sweat drops coming down the side of their head, as they groaned realizing just how much more they had to run.

"Thanks for reminding us," Shikamaru replied as he and Ino struggled to finish off their laps.

"I wish my legs were long like Tenten's," Ino replied as Tenten had been the first girl to finish and was doing extra laps.

"Yea," Shikamaru replied as she pushed herself to complete another lap

"Oh Kami those two are slow," Anko replied as she glanced at the two.

"Considering the fact that we forced them to do ten laps in the pool before the run, I would say that they are in pretty good shape," Asuma replied.

"Are you forgetting that everyone had to do the laps in the pool Asuma?" Anko asked her friend.

"Are you forgetting that they are only fourteen summers old compared to the others," Asuma replied.

"They just turned fourteen. Besides Kiba is the same age as them," Anko replied.

"But he's much taller. Besides you cannot compare one to the other; they all have different abilities," Asuma added. Anko looked at her friend and then smiled.

"You have a point there," Anko replied.

"No more comparisons," Anko replied as she held out her hand.

"Jonin honor," Anko replied and Asuma smiled. The two were brought out of their conversation when two genin practically collapsed at their feet panting for breath.

"All right you two, now that you have completed the rounds you can go to the baths and then report to the dinning hall for lunch. You get an hour rest before your lessons begin," Anko replied as she placed her hands on her hips while giving her lecture.

"Well done you two now go clean up," Asuma replied and they slowly picked themselves up and went towards palace.

"Your trainer is so nice," Ino replied as she looked at Shikamaru enviously.

"So is yours," Shikamaru replied smiling at her friend. Ino frowned a little.

"She's psycho... You have never been alone with her," Ino replied as she looked at the ground. Shikamaru placed his arm around Ino's shoulder.

"She is only trying to protect you by pushing you now," Shikamaru replied comfortingly.

"I know," Ino sighed, as the two entered the palace. Chouji who was grinning widely met the two.

"You will never guess what's for lunch?" Chouji replied. Ino's eyes lightened up, as did Shikamaru's.

"Chocolate cake," Ino began.

"Rhubarb crumble pie," Shikamaru replied as he smiled widely while clasping both his hands together. Two-sweat drop's appeared on Ino and Chouji's foreheads, as they watched their friend. Shikamaru snapped out of his dreamy state.

"Sorry," Shikamaru blushed lightly as he looked at the dumbstruck faces of his friends.

"Eh... well it's mashed potatoes and pheasant," Chouji announced.

"And we helped make the sauce," Kiba replied.

"So hurry up and change, I'll save you some of the sauce before it all runs out," Chouji replied. They then walked off humming happily.

"I wish there were chocolate cake," Ino groaned. It was the end of the year and she had often gone home for the special holiday. Before Kushina had let them go back to their homes to celebrate, but she had said that at the age of thirteen they were to stay at the palace permanently. This would be the first time they were all here at the palace. Even Hinata passed her thirteenth mark and would soon become fourteen.

"I miss my mother;" Ino replied not realizing that Shikamaru had heard her.

"Not me," Shikamaru replied. Often at times the shinobi wanted to break away and watch the clouds but he realized that his purpose was to serve the daimyo and had learnt that duty came before anything else.

"What are we fighting for?" Ino asked wondering the purpose of all this training.

"Ino," Shikamaru replied slightly dumbfounded at the girl's tone.

"I mean we train and train but for what? Who are we supposed to protect? There is no hime-san and the Kushina-sama already has her protectors. What's the point in our training?" Ino asked not realizing who was behind them.

"I don't know. All I know is that we were chosen and that we have to fulfill the ranks of the others. San-san or not the capital needs its defenders," Shikamaru replied. They sighed deeply as they entered their chambers unaware of the damage their words had done. Kushina's eyes brimmed with tears, at the truths of their words.

'It is true. Why are they training when there is no san-san to protect,' she asked herself.

'Oh my dear Kitsune, if only you could hear me now. Why Kami, why did you take my child away from me? Why did you take my baby?' Kushina asked softly, as she wiped away several of the tears that spilled down her cheeks.

"My lady," a soft voice called out and Kushina looked up to see her faithful advisor looking at her with saddened eyes.

"Oh Iruka, how I miss her," Kushina replied as she looked at the man before her sadly.

"I know your Hime-sama," Iruka replied softly. He had been the first person to hold the san-san in his arms after the lady had given birth to her. Iruka had fallen in love with those big blue eyes and soft gold curls so much that he mourned for the san-san as if it were his own child

"My lady," Iruka called out softly.

"I know Iruka and I thank you my friend for being there for me. You will never know how much comfort you brought me," Kushina replied as she held her advisor hand in her own.

"I only hope to be to you, what you have always been to me Hime-sama," Iruka replied and Kushina smiled softly.

"Often when I watch those children training I can't help but wonder how Natsumi would have been. What she would have liked, disliked, whom she would have loved, so many thoughts go through my mind. I watch as the girls grow and every time they turn a summer older I can't help but think of my sweet child," Kushina replied sadly. Iruka looked up at the lady and saw the sadness few would see at such fragile moments. The advisor felt a deep sadness in his heart as he watched the pain of his lady in silence.

"I better go, the others are waiting for me," Kushina replied and then left Iruka in the midst of his own thoughts.

--

"Any word from Kakashi?" Anko asked and everyone shook his or her heads.

Anko thought back to the time when Kakashi left. That was almost a year ago. It was a painful memory for all the shinobi present but more so for the lady.

'To this day she still continues to send out search parties in the hopes of finding him,' Anko thought as her attention drew back to the others and to her beloved san-san who had now entered the room. The jonin as always greeted her by standing beside their seats. Normally Kushina would argue with them about their formalities, but she didn't and seemed to have her gaze focused on the round table, the jonin exchanged quick glances with each other.

"Has anyone heard from Kakashi?" Kushina asked breaking the silence. The other shinobi shook their heads sideways knowing what partly plagued their lady's thoughts.

"I feel that what I will say will offend some of you but I will say it as it has been brought to my attention and has been on my mind for quite some time now," Kushina began and looked at all her shinobi. The shinobi nodded their heads wanting her to proceed.

"I feel it is time we searched for an heir to the throne."

The eruptions and protests began but Kushina silenced them with her hand.

"I feared you all would respond in such a manner," Kushina replied.

"Kushina-sama why do you feel that way? Why now?" Anko asked throwing away all formalities.

"It is hard to say Anko. From the day of her death to this very day I thought about whom would take my place on the throne. For years I lived with the notion that because we found no body, that somehow my baby had survived. But hope can last only so long and it is time that I realize that my daughter is no longer with me and that no matter how much I want her by my side I cannot have her. She was taken away from me and my eyes must be open to that. It is time that a new heir to the throne is named. One with a good heart to whom I can entrust the kingdom. My thoughts are now of my people and of their needs. That is all I wish to see accomplished. That and the return of our dear friend," Kushina replied sadly. Her lip quivered slightly.

"But I fear he will not return. But I clung onto the hope that he would return, the same hope I had for my daughter. Now I must face myself and know the truths and know that both are unreachable except in my dreams," Kushina replied voicing her inner conflicts. Kushina seemed to be in a trance like state. Her eyes filled with a great sadness. Soon her eyelids flickered as she scanned the room of saddened shinobi.

"We have a mission and that is to find a new heir to the throne. The sooner we find her or him, the better acquainted they will be with the others," Kushina replied.

"It is important that the heir have a relationship with the shinobi just as we had. So that they can be each other's strengths when times are down and help guide and trust each other just as we have when things were tough," Kushina replied lovingly. She slowly got up out of her seat.

"Kindly excuse me there is something I must attend to," Kushina replied. The shinobi stood up speechless as they watched their lady leave.

--

Soft snoring was all Sasuke and Haku heard when they entered the chambers. Sasuke and Naruto shared the room, while Haku had been given her own.

"I really don't know how you manage," Haku replied as she heard Naruto snoring.

"It takes time and a whole lot of what I like to call 'Selective hearing'. I take it as part of my training," Sasuke replied as he grinned at Haku proudly, who chuckled.

"Speaking of training, you think you're ready for next week's event?" Haku asked as she sat on Sasuke's bed while whispering to Sasuke.

"Actually I'm not looking forward to it," Sasuke replied softly while lowering his eyes.

"Why not? It's easy Sasuke. All you have to do is focus and get through it the way I did when I was in my third year," Haku replied as she placed her arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"It's not that," Sasuke replied while frowning.

"Then?" Haku asked slightly puzzled.

Sasuke looked at Naruto before looking up at Haku's puzzled face.

"I don't want to fight Naruto," Sasuke replied softly. Haku's face softened as she realized the predicament both her friends were in.

"Oh," Haku replied as she looked at Sasuke.

"Don't worry about it for now," Haku replied trying to get Sasuke to forget about the tournament.

"How can I not? Dora is pressuring me telling me how I have to beat Naruto at all costs and I'm sure that Itachi is telling her the same," Sasuke replied frustrated at his situation. They heard the bell for supper.

"Think we should wake her?" Haku asked while looking at Naruto's sleeping form.

"No, she needs the break. Let her rest, we'll sneak out some food for her," Sasuke replied and soon the two left the room. A pair of baby blue eyes opened upon hearing their departure.

"Oh Sasuke," Naruto whispered before closing her eyes and succumbing to her exhaustion.

--

Next Chapter Preview:

_Forgetting whom the attacker was Sasuke began to turn his defense blocks into attacks. He thrust his fist towards Naruto as his eyes glazed over. Naruto paused briefly as she realized Sasuke was now acting purely on his reflexes. Sasuke let out a final punch to Naruto's face. Naruto tried to duck but wasn't fast enough. Sasuke's fist collided into left eye. A fire seemed to race in her eye as she felt something happen to her internally. Her eye seemed to be on fire and she was unable to open it. All she could feel was a warm liquid being released. Her throat was too parched to let out the burning scream she desperately needed to voice._

_--_

Min: this chapter was shorter than usual

Kei: I know. I did it in like 2 days

Naru: WTF. I'm floating.

Itachi: I can do that -.-?

Kei: Yup

Ita: is that a jutsu or do I just do it ;

Min: no comment XP

Ino: WHY DID U PUT ANKO AS MY TRAINER

Kei: because u need to train more

Neji: I sound... so... girly

Shika: I know...

Neji: what was that

Shika: you said it

Kei: now now boys no fighting

Min: who wants to say it

Sasu: Read and Review

Haku: those who review get cookies


	5. Consequence

Kei: The fight scenes were a pain to write

Kei: The fight scenes were a pain to write.

Min: And so much harder to edit

Kei: But...

Min: ...what

Kei: it was fun

Naru: do I lose T.T?

Kei: I dunno... wait and see

Min: for all those who reviewed... u get virtual cookies

--

Kitsune

Consequence

Naruto stood her ground. Her opponent was a fifteen-year-old boy. Being the youngest, she was forced to fight with those who were a year or more older than her. Everyone had turned up to watch her fight. It was her first time and everyone was curious how she fought. She looked at the boy carefully, trying to remember who he was to her. The green hair and angular face were familiar to her. She quirked her eyebrow and grinned as she remembered who the boy was.

'What was his name?' she thought, her mind racing through a list of all the possibilities.

"Come on Flex, you can do it," came a shout from the side and Naruto turned to see a brown haired boy standing on the sidelines. He was silenced by his trainer, but had already answered her question.

"Flex," Naruto replied and remembered how he had taunted her when she had first arrived at the camp. Flex's brown eyes widened.

'Good, the animal remembers,' he thought and then plastered a smirk on his face. 'Too bad, it'll be the last thing she remembers.' Flex gathered chakra and prepared for a full frontal attack. Naruto saw the technique he was using a mile away.

'That's his attack?' she thought. 'What does Itachi-sensei always say? Ah... never look a gift horse in the mouth.' Naruto sidestepped the attack and quickly launched herself in the air.

As Flex turned around a shadow came down on top of him. He never had time to react as a foot slammed into face throwing him face first into the sand. Naruto walked towards him. The force of her kick had almost broken his jaw. Blood was splattered across the ground, the boy tried to get up. Naruto waited for attacking his back was really not her style.

Slowly the boy rose to his feet, gripping his tender jaw. His eyes burned with fire, his hatred for the girl before him grew. He let out an outraged scream as he ran towards her raising his fist in the hopes of slamming it into her face. She waited and stuck up her hand blocking off the first fist with ease. The boy brought around his other fist but Naruto raised her other hand up and blocked his other fist.

Not having too many options, she head butted him stunning him slightly, as he staggered back a few steps. Before he could get his bearings back Naruto executed a roundhouse kick slamming her foot into his stomach causing him to be thrown several feet back before skidding and then rolling onto the dirt ground. The boy lay on the ground dazed, floating in and out of consciousness.

Naruto looked to Itachi, who stood with his arms folded across his chest. He nodded his head confirming that she was finished with the boy. Naruto looked down at the boy worriedly; he seemed to be breathing awkwardly. The kick to his stomach seemed to have cracked a few of his ribs; his breathing clarified that much.

Drew the groundskeeper acted as the referee for the tournament. He ran to the boy and checked on him. He nodded to the two men standing off to the side with a stretcher. Slowly Drew got up and approached Naruto, his face void of any emotion. He stood by her and nodded.

"The winner is Naruto," he proclaimed as he raised her hand up. Whispers filled the air but Naruto paid no attention. Her eyes were on the stretcher and on the injured boy. She watched as he was taken to the infirmary. She walked off the battlegrounds allowing the next contestant to battle. She went towards Haku and Sasuke who had been watching her. The two seemed to be looking at her in awe as faint whispers were heard from the spectators. Naruto quirked her eyebrow at the reaction she got and went and sat next to the two.

"Why is everyone whispering?" Naruto asked.

"Because that was the fastest time a fight has ever finished," Haku replied while smiling widely at her friend.

"I wish it could have ended sooner," Naruto sighed not liking the fact that she had just sent someone to the infirmary.

"Don't take it so hard Naruto, it's not supposed to be personal," Sasuke replied.

"I know, but I can't help feel bad for what I did," Naruto replied. Sasuke hugged his friend sadly.

"In time your feelings will change," Haku replied softly, as she looked at her friend. Naruto nodded her head slowly.

"SASUKE AND GEISHA APPROACH," Drew announced.

"Hey wish me luck," Sasuke replied.

"Like you need it," Haku huffed and Naruto chuckled.

"Still," Sasuke grinned. Naruto and Haku smiled as they gave their friend a thumb up and a loud whistle. Sasuke nodded back at his friends, as he faced his opponent. The girl was two years older than he was and slightly taller. She wore a yellow tank like top to go with her genie looking trousers. Her purple hair was tied in a ponytail and her green eyes were focused on Sasuke. Sasuke was dressed in black trousers similar to Naruto's but wore a red Chinese styled shirt and black boots. He stood still as Drew made the necessary announcements. Quickly he looked at Dora who smiled reassuringly at him. He nodded his head and then got into his battle stance. This was Sasuke's second fight; Naruto was the last of the first round contestants.

Naruto watched Sasuke intently, as she had when her friend had faced his first opponent. She noted the focus on her friend's face as he faced the girl named Geisha. She watched as Sasuke traded blows with the other girl. Each testing the strength and the swiftness of their blows; it was the same dance, danced by most of the contestants trying to measure the other at the start before beginning their attacks. Sasuke started out with jabs here and there and seemed to be warming up his attacks. Geisha on the other hand had a different idea altogether and began full frontal attacks. She charged towards Sasuke swinging her fists in an articulate dance she had learnt from her trainer. Sasuke managed to duck in time avoiding most of the hits.

Geisha's attack continued forcing Sasuke to take up a defense stance. Naruto watched with maddening frustration as her friend began blocking all the attacks the older girl made. Suddenly one of the attacks slipped past Sasuke's barrier scratching his neck lightly and causing Sasuke to bleed. There was a slight change in Sasuke, but Naruto's well-trained eyes caught it. Sasuke's eyes seemed to have glazed over and his instincts seemed to have kicked in, as he began to unleash his attacks. He began to use his blocks, turning them into attacks and forcing Geisha to step back. Now Geisha had taken up the defensive stance trying harder to block Sasuke's swift and painful blows. Sasuke let out a loud battle cry swinging his fist towards Geisha's face. The girl took several steps back, staggering from the blow she had received. Geisha suddenly straightened her form making several rapid seals before placing both arms forward together. A ball of liquid like substance began to form between her cupped hands, which were aimed at Sasuke.

"Suiton: **Suikoudan no Jutsu**," Geisha shouted as her hands moved apart causing the water to go towards Sasuke at an amazing speed. Sasuke stood his ground gazing at the powerful attack.

'Concentrate,' Sasuke thought as he raised his hands up towards the air. The ball of water stopped several feet away from Sasuke, whose eyes were locked onto it in concentration. Then with a swift motion of his hand the energy shot back to its owner throwing her back upon impact. Geisha got up having taken the brunt of her own attack. Her body trembled slightly as a result of the blow. Gritting her teeth and clenching her fists she looked at Sasuke determined to bring him down. Sasuke wasted no time and let out a battle cry as he charged towards Geisha ramming his fist into the older girls chin before delivering a sharp upper cut causing Geisha's head to jerk upright and release some of the blood that had been collecting in her mouth.

"Amazing," Haku replied awed at the sheer speed of Sasuke's blows. Naruto's eyes narrowed searching for any possible angles she could use to her advantage. Sasuke continued his relentless assault and then stood several feet away from his opponent. The sixteen-year old managed to rise up despite the injuries she had attained. Her clothes were has splotches of blood, and were torn in several places revealing several of her wounds.

"Katon: **Karyuu Endan**," Sasuke shouted unleashing a flame dragon towards his opponent. The sixteen-year old girl was lifted high into the air before she came back crashing headfirst onto the ground. There was a hushed silence as Drew ran to check on the girl and then approached Sasuke. Naruto noticed that Sasuke's eyes were still glazed over. It wasn't until Drew took his hand that he seemed to snap out of his trance and smirked as he had won yet another round.

'That's it,' Naruto thought, as she realized what she would use to help in her battle against Sasuke.

Rin watched the battle from afar pleased with what she saw. It was now past noon and twenty contestants had fought on both battlegrounds. She watched with intrigue as the last few contestants were taking their places. Among the four who qualified stood Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was the youngest of the lot; Sasuke following her and then the other two were fifteen-year olds. Thanks to Dora's training Sasuke had made it to the finals. Some were slightly disappointed with the fact that Naruto didn't use any jutsu, while others marveled at the fact she had made it so far without the use of such. Unknown to all of them was that Itachi had not permitted Naruto to use any of the ninjutsu or genjutsu he had taught her.

The semi-finals proceeded. Naruto was faced against another girl, while Sasuke stood on the other battleground facing another boy.

An hour later...

Two figures stood on either side of the battleground. Each dreading this moment despite knowing it would eventually end up this way. A sudden breeze played through the air as they faced each other in the afternoon heat. The winner of this round would take the prize and the glory of being crowned champion of the level 3 division. Haku sat next to her trainer Zabuza unable to watch her friend's face off. She gripped her hands tightly as she wondered who would claim the title.

'There are no winners here,' Haku thought bitterly, as she felt the knots in her stomach tighten. Zabuza glanced at her trainee. The girl was turning eighteen soon and she couldn't help but marvel at how far Haku had come. She thought back to the time when Haku had battled for the title.

Flashback

Zabuza watched from the sidelines, the knots in his stomach increasing as his trainee was struck with yet another blow. Haku staggered back a little; a warm liquid seeped down from the side of her head.

Zabuza stood firmly in her place; his arms folded across her chest as he watched Haku stumble to the ground. The boy she was facing was a year older than she was.

'Come on Haku, we have been training for this,' Zabuza thought frustrated at not being able to help his trainee. Zabuza almost tore his eyes away from the scene as the boy unleashed his special attack, which resembled something like a lightening bolt. The bolt threw Haku back causing her to roll onto the ground several feet before stopping. Zabuza closed her eyes, half-hoping Haku would get up and half-hoping she wouldn't have to endure any more punishment.

'It's over,' he thought, as his eyes remained closed.

"Look," Sasuke had shouted and Zabuza opened his eyes to see that Haku had gotten back up. The sight of her caused an ache in Zabuza's heart; the girl was covered in blood from the cuts and wounds she had received at the boy's hands. Zabuza saw Haku's jaw set and her eyes blazing with a fierce determination. Even in her training Haku had always pushed herself. Now was no exception.

"**Makyou Hyoushou**," Haku shouted as crystal ice mirrors surrounded them. Haku stepped back into one of the mirrors.

'She's doing it,' Zabuza thought as she witnessed the use of her special attack.

"Raiton: **Rairyuu no Tatsumaki**," the boy shouted unleashing his attack. A mirror came in front of the one Haku was in, absorbing the attack.

'She's controlling them,' Zabuza realized, as Haku had never been able to control the mirrors before. The boy looked stunned at the sudden developments.

Images of Haku began appearing in the other mirrors. Suddenly all of them begin releasing senbon. The boy screamed in pain, as he fought to get out of the circle of mirrors.

Zabuza's heart skipped a beat as he watched his trainee enter dangerous grounds. It had been twenty years since a child had died in battle. He wondered if the time had come for another.

"HAKU NO," a shout came from the sidelines. Zabuza turned to see the golden haired child Haku had grown accustomed to. She was fighting against her trainer's arms trying to get onto the battlegrounds, but interference was forbidden. Zabuza watched the battlefield noticing his trainee was watching the golden haired child. His eyes no longer had the fire she had before and the mirrors disappeared leaving behind the porcupined form of the boy.

Zabuza had let out a sigh of relief, as there was no death's that day. He glanced over his shoulder looking for the small golden haired child, but saw her being taken away by her trainer.

'Thank you little one,' he thought, and smiled as Haku had been announced the winner of the tournament. Sasuke had gone and hugged her but he caught Haku's eyes scanning the grounds for Naruto. Haku had frowned when she couldn't find the child. Zabuza approached her and Haku's eyes lightened up as she hugged her trainer before collapsing from exhaustion.

End Flashback

'It's always hard to watch,' Zabuza thought and looked at Dora and Itachi each watching their trainees intently. He knew the emotions and fears they faced, as he had gone through them when Haku had fought.

Zabuza smiled at his own trainee who would be a young woman soon. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in her. The look of worry on Haku's face reminded Zabuza of the predicament his young trainee was in. Zabuza smiled offering what little advice he could for his troubled trainee.

"Calm down Haku and just watch the fight. When one wins and the other loses you have to remember to congratulate both of them for fighting well. It could be very hard for them to continue their friendship. The easiest way to lose your friends is to fight them on the battlegrounds, so its up to you to make sure they remain friends," Zabuza replied and Haku nodded her head in agreement, though it did nothing to ease the knots in her stomach.

Itachi's features hardened as he watched Naruto face her last obstacle.

'This is a test you must pass at all costs,' Itachi thought as he watched Naruto carefully.

Naruto eyed Sasuke. She just didn't have her heart to fight the one person who had stood up for her when no one else did. She turned and looked at Itachi-sensei who nodded back at her. She didn't want to displease her sensei; he seemed to think that this tournament was vital to her progress. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to fight her best friend. Her hand absently went towards her chain and she opened her eyes as she remembered what the pendant had said. She closed her eyes and opened them deciding what was more important to her.

'Let him make the first move,' Naruto thought as she watched Sasuke.

Sasuke felt knots form in his stomach as he looked at his trainer, who seemed to nod at him approvingly.

'Great my sensei wants this, but I just can't fight my best friend,' Sasuke thought inwardly regretting having made it to the finals. The knots in his stomach grew tenfold and he felt sick at the thought of striking his best friend. They were practically ... nope losing that train of thought.

The two stood facing each other for what seemed like an eternity. The atmosphere dripped with morbid anticipation for what was to come. Most of the spectators had secretly placed bets to see who would win the round and waited patiently for the first to make their move. Drew entered the arena angrily and looked at the two.

"If you two don't fight then one of you will be chosen to go to Kabuto to be disciplined," Drew replied and then left. The pressure had mounted upon them, as each had no choice but to fight. There were rules that both had to follow. Naruto had thought about there being a draw between the two but Haku had told them that there was no such thing as a draw. They would have to fight it out until one of them fell. The three had gotten together the night before trying to find any loopholes within the guidelines, but the rules seemed to have anticipated all their moves leaving them no choice but to fight each other.

'Damn him,' Sasuke thought angrily as now he had to attack Naruto. Had he been sure it would have been him for disciplining then he wouldn't have minded, but there was a chance Naruto could be picked.

'Great,' Naruto thought, as she tried to figure out a way to end this without getting Sasuke hurt. She remembered what she had observed about Sasuke in the past few fights. His reflexes tended to kick in before his mind registered what was happening. Naruto looked at Sasuke realizing that her friend was distracted by his own thoughts. Thinking that this would be the perfect time, she prepared to launch her attack on her unsuspecting friend.

Sasuke distracted by his inner turmoil didn't see the glint in Naruto's eyes and had not anticipated Naruto to charge at him so suddenly. At first the raven-haired boy hadn't realized what was happening until Naruto let out a battle cry when she was a three feet away from Sasuke. Not having enough time to register who was attacking, Sasuke's instincts kicked in. His eyes flew up and he dodged the attack swiftly turning around and landing a kick to Naruto's head. Naruto stumbled back but didn't back out. She continued pummel her fists towards Sasuke. Sasuke took several paces back, as he blocked the attacks with the back of his arms. Forgetting whom the attacker was Sasuke began to turn his defense blocks into attacks. He thrust his fist towards Naruto as his eyes glazed over. Naruto paused briefly as she realized Sasuke was now acting purely on his reflexes. The pause had cost Naruto, as Sasuke delivered a punch catching Naruto's jaw and breaking the skin of her jaw line. Blood gushed out and down the blonde's neck. Another fist rammed into her gut causing her to see black spots, but before she could catch her breath back Sasuke brought his knee up ramming it into her cheek enlarging the tear her jaw had acquired and throwing her several feet up. Sasuke continued his attacks pummeling his fists into Naruto's face and stomach. Sasuke let out a final punch to Naruto's face. Naruto tried to duck but wasn't fast enough. Sasuke's fist collided into left eye. A fire seemed to race in her eye as she felt something happen to her internally. Her eye seemed to be on fire and she was unable to open it. All she could feel was a warm liquid being released. Her throat was too parched to let out the burning scream she desperately needed to voice.

Haku stood up realizing that something had gone terribly wrong. Her sensei held onto her, refusing to let her interfere in the fight. Itachi watched knowing that something had gone wrong with the last blow Naruto had received.

Naruto barely stood upright knowing that her friend would try to finish off the attack, as he had done so many times before and waited for the inevitable. Sasuke started to make signs preparing his special attack; he was now focused on ending the battle forgetting who was taking the brunt of the hits. Dora had seen Sasuke go into a trance like state when he was fighting. She noted with slight worry as Sasuke went into this mode when attacking Naruto.

"Chidori," Sasuke shouted rushing forward to release the piercing attack. The lighting pierced Naruto, who did nothing to fight it. Instead she let it carry out its mission, hoping it would end the pain blazing through her being.

"I'm sorry Itachi-sensei," Naruto whispered softly. Itachi's stormy blue eyes looked at the girl as his sensitive hearing had picked up the words his trainee had replied. He watched in shock as her body landed onto the ground. It was over; he knew it. She would not get back up again. He had felt her chakra subside and then die out. Silently he closed his eyes remembering what she had whispered before her head collided into the hard ground.

'She had chosen this,' Itachi thought to himself as he pondered on the strength of his trainee.

"And the winner and champion of the tournament is Sasuke," Drew announced, as he lifted Sasuke's arm in the air. Sasuke seemed to snap out of his trance.

Everything seemed to fade out for Sasuke, as his eyes picked up familiar golden hair. His eyes widened in horror as he saw blood stain the ground where the body had landed.

"Naruto" Sasuke whispered realizing who the form was. The wind whipped his hair up furiously tossing his stray stands behind him. The grounds were silent as all waited for the reaction of newly crowned champion. Celebrations never began, as everyone witnessed the devastating look on the Sasuke's face.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered looking at the unconscious body of his friend lying at the end of the battlegrounds. He pulled his hand away from Drew and raced towards the unconscious form of his friend, collapsing on his knees as he struggled to come to terms with what he had done. His heart was consumed with self-hate, as he bent down trying to coax his friend into the conscious world.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out as he nudged his friend. He got no reply. Sasuke noticed his friend's face. Blood was seeping out of her left eye and his heart caught in his throat as he looked at his friend's pale complexion.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out as he continued to shake the golden haired child, still he got no reply.

A hand was placed on her shoulder as he was asked to move aside. Sasuke was too focused on his friend to do anything. Unconsciously he moved aside allowing the figure to bend down and pick Naruto up. Itachi gently cradled Naruto in his arms careful not to disturb her injuries. Swiftly he took her towards the infirmary for Shizune to take care of her. He felt his heart lurch as he had seen Sasuke deliver the punch to Naruto's eye. Even as he looked at the bloodied eye he felt something in the pits of his stomach telling him that it was bad.

Sasuke remained in his kneeling position unable to bring himself to move. Tears fell down his cheeks as he looked at the bloodied ground where Naruto had fallen. A comforting hand was placed on his shoulder. Sasuke didn't bother looking up, he knew who it was.

"Sasuke," Dora whispered softly. Her hand was thrown aside by Sasuke.

"Are you happy you got what you wanted?" Sasuke shouted angrily as she got up and turned towards his trainer with hate in his eyes.

"I never wanted to fight her," Sasuke replied as tears fell down his face.

"Never," Sasuke replied and ran off, trying to outrun the guilt and the pain in his heart. Haku ran after her friend but was stopped by Dora.

"Let him go," Dora replied sadly.

"But..." Haku protested.

"He needs time to think," Dora replied softly. The spectators left the grounds, as there was no cause for celebrations. The highly anticipated event had turned out to be the most tragic and everyone wondered how the two would fare afterwards. Dora stayed back still watching the grounds and wondering how to reach her troubled protégé. Things had gotten so much more complicated and she was going to have to get through to Sasuke. She sighed deeply and felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Rin's warm green eyes offering her comfort and encouragement.

"How is she?" Dora asked.

"I cannot say. Shizune is still tending to her. Itachi feels something is very wrong with her," Rin replied worriedly. Dora bit her lip hoping the child would be all right. She looked out onto the battlegrounds. What was supposed to be her proudest moment ended in misery.

--

Kushina stood beside the newly erected tombstone. The tombstone was made of white marble only found in the fire country. There were little cherubs engraved onto the tombstone. Her hands traced each of the letters, which spelt out the name 'Natsumi.' She stood back after having lit a candle at the foot of her daughter's memorial site. It had been painful to oversee the creation of this site, as she had finally come to terms with the death of her daughter. She had released a part of herself and had buried it with the erection of this tombstone. She smiled sadly as she pictured the little child that had graced her arms so many years ago. Yet for the lady the memory was fresh in her mind, as if only yesterday she had held the small child in her arms. From her birth to her sudden death, the child was such a blessing.

Flashback

"Oh Minato, isn't she adorable. Just look at her eyes," Kushina replied smiling at the small child.

"She's got her father's eyes," Minato replied proudly as he took his daughter into his arms.

"Not to mention his hair," Kushina replied as she playfully tugged at some of her husband's straight gold hair.

"Like father like daughter," Minato chuckled and kissed his daughter's forehead lightly.

Kushina smiled as she peered at her daughter who rested in the arms of her husband.

"She looks like a little cherub," Minato replied as he watched the small child stifle another yawn before she slowly began to close her eyes.

"I think its time for her nap," Kushina replied smiling.

"But I only just started to play with her," Minato replied playfully.

"There's plenty of time for that dear; she needs her rest for now," Kushina replied. Both went into the nursery. Minato gently placed his daughter into the warmth of her crib. Gently both parents tucked the child in, each giving her a kiss on cheek.

"Sleep tight my angel," Kushina replied as she stood beside the crib hugging her husband close to her.

End Flashback

That very same night both had been robbed of their only child. The maliciousness of one individual had deprived her of any normalcy in her life. The fact they had never caught the person responsible only added to her heartbreak. She had to live knowing that while her child was deprived to see another day; this other person was living life freely somewhere. The prospect had made her bitter and resentful to her position as lady; she had command of the entire alliance and yet she was unable to bring the murderer of her daughter to justice.

Kushina sighed deeply as she thought about the events that occurred afterwards. She had separated herself from her husband unable to cope with the loss of their child. It was a year later when they got back together only to find that she was left barren and was unable to have any more children. Pressure had mounted on her shoulders as she burdened herself with thoughts of her kingdom and the heir to the throne. As before she had pushed her husband aside lingering back to memories of her first born. Unlike him she had been unable to move forward and because of that she had lost him, leaving her alone with her kingdom, the alliance and her elite. Kushina frowned at her actions and touched the tombstone lightly. Quietly she left the tombstone of her daughter and glanced at the tombstone of her best and dearest friend.

'My dear friend, forgive me for not finding you,' Kushina replied as she touched her friend's memorial. Her eyes filled with tears as Kakashi had helped her through the years in coping with the loss of her child and then the loss of her husband.

'Forgive me Kakashi,' Kushina replied as she closed her eyes. She brushed aside the tears and left her gardens.

--

Naru: T.T... Am I going to die?

Kei: No... Maybe...

Naru: O.o

Min: She's just screwing with you

Sasu: Dobe... it was so obvious

Shika: But Naru's just dense that way

Sasu: True

Naru: HEY!!

Kei: -Snickers-

Min: at first the fight was going to be a draw but...

Kei: I got hit with the plot bunny and it spawned out of proportion XP

Preview of Next Chapter

--

"I did not think it would be so soon," Itachi replied to the figure that hid behind the trees.

"Life is more interesting that way," the voice replied.

"It's too soon after the accident," Itachi replied not liking the figure's tone.

"It's better now than later," the voice replied.

"Why now? Why take her away now and not before?" Itachi asked.

"There was no need for her before, but now there is," the voice replied.

"She's only a child," Itachi countered.

"Children grow up, some faster than others do," the voice replied emotionlessly.

"She is already so deprived," Itachi reasoned.

"Deprivation is a part of life. She is luckier than some," the voice replied.

"She is not like the others," Itachi replied angrily.

"But she is where destiny is concerned and she will play puppet to its whims just as the others have. Such is the fate and future of others," the voice replied.

"Give me a few more days, a few more weeks to train her," Itachi replied pleadingly.

"I can no longer do that. She must arise now before any more time is wasted. Already one has fallen. It's only a matter of time before the others proceed and she must be at full strength," the voice replied.

"She is coming;" the figure replied and nodded to Itachi before hiding. Itachi watched as Naruto ran towards him. He sighed inwardly as he thought about what was going to happen.

'Please understand,' he thought as he looked at her. She smiled her usual smile and approached him.

--

I'll try to get the next chapter out by Tomorrow.

Read and Review

Reviewers are loved

--

Min: OMG I forgot how sad this chapter was

Kei: you are so right wipes tears

Edited: Sept. 12, 2008


	6. Reflections

Kei: Sorry it took so long

Kei: Sorry it took so long

Min: Her mom went postal on her for not studying

Kei: and now on with the story

Kitsune

Reflections

He gazed at the cliff watching it as though his eyes had looked upon it the first time. The breeze pushed his hair back and he pondered the effects of his actions. He brought his knees up to his chin and rested his head on them.

"Mother," he whispered softly into the gentle winds. "I miss you. It hurts so much inside." The gentle winds brushed back his raven hair sending the feint whispers of his mother's gentle spirit.

'I am always with you my darling,' the voice replied.

'If only you were here with me. How much longer mother? How much more,' Sasuke thought as he hugged himself tighter while picturing his mother.

A slender woman with raven locks appeared in her mind. Her big eyes were violet radiating the love and warmth she had for her oldest son. Sasuke smiled inwardly at the warmth the image brought him. He imagined himself running towards those arms and embracing them whole heartily until he had let the last teardrop fall. Sasuke wiped away the fresh tears that fell down his cheeks. With the memory of his mother also came the memory of goodbye. The memory was etched within the depths of his mind, as he remembered the last time he saw his mother.

FLASHBACK

A raven-haired woman dressed in a soft red gown stood before her most trusted friend and confidant. She looked at her and the two shared a hug before she bent down to address the nine-year old boy.

"My little fire fly. I cannot be with you, nor can I come and visit you," the woman began as she caressed her young son's cheek. The confused child only looked up, as his hands gripped his mother's arms latching onto her as though his life depended on it.

"Mama, I don't understand," the child whispered.

"Shh, my sweet, you will understand in time. For now I must leave you. Always remember that I love you. Never forget that," the woman replied softly, as her eyes began to tear up.

"I wanna come with you mama," the boy protested.

"No my baby. Where I go you cannot follow. It is too dangerous. Instead you must stay here with Dora and train to be the best. Then one day, perhaps you can come," the woman replied. The boy began to cry softly.

"I don't want to stay here," the boy replied as he clutched his mother and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Oh my little firefly, you must. You are all that I have and I won't let you be harmed. This is the safest way, the only way. When the time is right you and I will be together," the woman replied softly.

"Promise?" The boy asked softly.

"Promise," the woman replied as she hugged onto her child while crying silently.

It was a few moments later when the woman broke away from her son reluctantly.

"I will always love you, never forget that Sasuke," the woman replied as she slowly got up. She nodded to Dora who nodded her head back and then blew a butterfly kiss towards her son before disappearing. The little boy upon seeing this had raced over to the area in the hopes that he would join his mother, but realized she was gone. He fell down crying. The red headed woman whom he had been entrusted to, slowly came and carried the reluctant nine-year-old in her arms. Sasuke felt himself being carried away and heard soft comforting whispers from the woman who carried him. Sasuke looked behind to where his mother had disappeared to and raised his hand out, in the hopes she would return. It would be months when Sasuke would stop visiting that area. Months before it finally dawned on him that his mother had indeed left him alone.

END FLASHBACK

For an entire year he kept to himself and dealt with his mother's absence. It wasn't until a little blonde head popped into his life and began to fill up the loneliness that he had felt eat away at his soul. Though he was with Dora-sensei, he had never had any friends and Naruto was the first person that embraced him. He had learnt a lot from her about forgiveness and had seen life through the girl's eyes. Through Naruto he gained another friend, whom he thought of as a well-made enemy, but Naruto's forgiving nature had succeeded in bringing Haku to them. Thoughts of his best friend reminded him of the fight that he felt he could never forget.

It wasn't until the fight that Sasuke had realized how much Naruto had meant to him. He closed his eyes as he remembered seeing the sight of his best friend lying on the ground in a pool of blood. The image haunted him and would continue to do so. He remembered looking at her swollen bloody left eye and remembered the hushed whispers that had gone around the infirmary. Sasuke had run off and returned to the infirmary an hour later. Whispers went around claiming that Naruto had gone blind or was blind in one eye. Sasuke remembered how Itachi had seemed so pale that day as he sat waiting for the results. He had looked at him grimly before focusing his eyes back on the wooden door. His gray eyes remained empty, as he watched the door in a trance.

It was hours later when Shizune had come through the door to give the final verdict. The guilt that Sasuke had felt at the start seemed to have multiplied a hundred times, as he felt his heart restrict upon the news. Naruto was still asleep when he and Haku were let in. Haku had placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but nothing had helped him as he gazed at his friend's pale bruised form that lay beneath several layers of blankets. The bandages around her head and eyes had crushed Sasuke's heart. Sasuke remembered how he had run out and beat his fists against the rocks. If Dora hadn't caught him, he would have destroyed his hands; the hands that had harmed Naruto.

It was days later when Naruto had woken up and began asking for Sasuke. But Sasuke had come to her side a few days after, as he had feared being rejected by the only friend he had loved so completely. Despite being loved by his friend there was always that chance that he would be left alone, just as he was by his mother. And that fear had claimed his heart so much that he had sought drastic measures to end the pain but was talked out of it by an unlikely source. Sasuke closed his eyes as he remembered seeing Naruto.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke entered the dimly lit area and sat on a chair beside Naruto's bed.

"Sasuke-kun?" The girl questioned. She sensed a presence near her.

"I'm here," Sasuke replied while trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out.

"Oh Sasuke are you all right?" Naruto asked concerned for her friend. Sasuke was stunned by the question and let out a throaty laugh.

"Here you are lying in bed wounded and worrying about me when it should be me worrying about you," Sasuke replied smiling.

"Sasuke," Naruto said as she sought out for her friend's hand. Sasuke smiled sadly at the gesture and placed his hand in Naruto's. Naruto took the hand and gently kissed it.

"I know you are hurting Sasuke. I can feel it," Naruto replied.

Sasuke was a little stunned at the revelation and stood unable to speak.

"Wounds are nothing as they can be healed, the mind however is not as fortunate and takes time," Naruto replied. Sasuke looked at his friend in amazement. Naruto sure could be insightful at times.

"When did you get so smart?" Sasuke asked amazed.

"I've always been smart you just didn't notice," Naruto replied grinning. Sasuke could picture the baby blue eyes twinkling with mischief. A silence ensued between both friends; Sasuke sat on Naruto's bed so he could be close to her.

"Sasuke," Naruto called.

"Hmm," Sasuke replied.

"Itachi-sensei told me," Naruto replied softly.

Sasuke closed his eyes as she remembered Itachi watching him as she stood by the cliffs. If it wasn't for him then he might not have been here, where he was needed the most.

"Is it true?" Naruto asked softly.

"Yes," Sasuke replied unable to hide the truth from his friend.

"Why Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Because I hurt you. I felt I had failed you as a friend and hurt you so much," Sasuke replied slowly.

"You could never fail me as a friend. I value your friendship more than anything else in the country… even more so than my training," Naruto replied causing both the girls to chuckle lightly at the comment.

"But you're..."

"I know Sasuke, but I will live with it. I ask you of one thing Sasuke," Naruto replied and Sasuke nodded his head. The silence caused Naruto to proceed.

"That is to continue to be my best friend," Naruto replied. Sasuke had choked at the words expecting to hear some form of rejection along the way.

"Always," Sasuke cried as he bent down and hugged his wounded friend.

"I will always be your friend, and be by your side," Sasuke replied.

END FLASHBACK

Despite having been forgiven by his best friend, Sasuke had to learn to forgive himself. It was the hardest thing he had to do, but Naruto had helped him. The winds wiped back his hair suddenly, as he closed his eyes for the briefest of moments. He saw a face in his mind but it was gone in a flash before he could register anything. He looked up and sighed deeply, and he wondered what had just happened.

"There you are," came a familiar voice. Sasuke smiled as he looked up.

--

Kushina sat in silence looking at the woman before her. She had sought an audience with lady. The audience was granted much to the dismay of her elite and advisors.

The woman who stood before her stood proudly. Not much was known about her; only that she had come from another country in search of the chosen. The woman had deep navy blue hair that had a few streaks of gray, which was the only indication of her old age. Her eyes were yellow tinted with orange. She was dressed in a simple floor length gown that was a light shade of yellow. In her right hand she held a staff that bore the head of a dragon with a round ball in its mouth. Kushina felt this woman's chakra and knew there was more to her that met the eye. The woman had asked if she could read her chakra levels and Kushina having sensed no killing intent in the woman and allowed her to. The woman had closed her eyes in quiet meditation. She opened her eyes a few moments later and frowned slightly.

"Forgive me hime-sama I was so sure that you were somehow deemed to bear the power," she replied softly. Kushina nodded her head sadly; she was unable to help the woman.

"Perhaps I can still be of assistance to you. If you tell me then maybe I can help in some way," Kushina offered. The woman before her smiled.

"You are exactly the lady I had expected you to be, but I fear you cannot help me. I am dying as we speak," the woman replied softly.

"I could." Kushina was interrupted as she watched the woman nod her head from side to side.

"I have cheated death too long. I am honored by the concern you have for my well being, but I am not afraid of dying," she replied softly.

"I am the last of my people. My village has died. It was our destiny to end with a war ensuing throughout our country. There was so much hatred and violence between the countries that leaders could never come to a compromise and all of them were power crazy. We were a peaceful people. Our Daimyo and lady ruled over us peacefully. We had not a single weapon upon us when we were attacked. I was one of the guardians and keeper of the realm but I had failed in my mission. I along with a few others had been side tracked by a decoy they had sent. I had teleported but a blast from behind me had knocked me unconscious as I had finished the seals. When I came too and went back I found charred debris of the village it once was and I thought I was the sole survivor," the woman replied softly. The genjutsu that she had held before Kushina faded and revealed her true form. Her dress had rips in various areas revealing wounds that she had acquired. Her face was bleeding and her hair was wild.

Kushina gasped as she rose from her seat in absolute shock at the change. The elite felt her shock and they burst in swiftly and gaped at the woman before them.

"My time here is much shorter than I had anticipated," the woman replied softly, as blood began to pour from her mouth. "My wish is that my people not be forgotten. I know that are others out there but I am unable to track them. I wish for you to keep this box, which I have kept for them. In this other bag are ancient scrolls so that they may never forget their roots and remember the ways of our people. Let them succeed where I have failed." The woman looked at Kushina. Bruises and scars had appeared on her face scarring her and the perfect skin she had was full of bite marks and cuts.

Kushina stepped down and took the gifts. The woman smiled as she looked at Kushina who passed the gifts onto Asuma and Ebisu. Kushina caught the woman as her head lulled back. Gently she lowered the suffering woman down.

"Is there nothing I can do for you?" Kushina asked, she tried using her chakra to heal the woman, but failed. The woman smiled and her eyes brimmed with happiness.

"You have done so much already. My task is complete... I am no longer bound." the woman replied and took her last breath. Kushina mourned for her loss despite not knowing the woman personally. The woman was laid gently back onto the ground. Tears fell down her face, as she wept for the woman. The jonin watched on sadly.

--

"Naruto," Sasuke nudged his friend gently.

"Hmm," Naruto replied.

"You okay Naruto?" Sasuke looked at his friend worriedly.

"Yes. I was just thinking that's all," Naruto replied quickly.

"About?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi-sensei," Naruto replied softly.

"Itachi-san?" Sasuke exclaimed as he looked at his friend. Often at times he couldn't help but glare at his friend. Naruto now wore a black patch over her left eye reminding him of one of those pirates that Dora-sensei had told him about, when she was at sea.

"Are you thinking about pirates again?" Naruto asked as she glared at Sasuke with her right eye. Sasuke grinned impishly.

"Now what's this about Itachi-san?" Sasuke asked trying to change the topic.

"Lately he has been a little out of it. Not training me like he usually does," Naruto replied, as she looked down the cliff.

"You are complaining about that? It's only been three weeks now. And besides I thought that was a good thing," Sasuke replied as he looked at his friend in shock.

"I have a feeling there's more to it. Something's really bothering him Sasuke. I don't know what, but something is not the same," Naruto replied while deep in thought.

"Don't you have to meet up with him now?" Sasuke asked, as he remembered his friend telling him that Itachi had wanted to see her. Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"I completely forgot. I'll see you later," Naruto replied as she got up and ran off in the distance. Sasuke felt something deep within in as he watched Naruto leave.

--

Itachi stood quietly at the edge of the forest where he had told Naruto to meet him. He sighed deeply as he waited for her patiently.

"I did not think it would be so soon," Itachi replied to the figure that hid behind the trees.

"Life is more interesting that way," the voice replied.

"It's too soon after the accident," Itachi replied not liking the figure's tone.

"It's better now than later," the voice replied.

"Why now? Why take her away now and not before?" Itachi asked.

"There was no need for her before, but now there is," the voice replied.

"She's only a child," Itachi countered.

"Children grow up, some faster than others do," the voice replied emotionlessly.

"She is already so deprived," Itachi reasoned.

"Deprivation is a part of life. She is luckier than some," the voice replied.

"She is not like the others," Itachi replied angrily.

"But she is where destiny is concerned and she will play puppet to its whims just as the others have. Such is the fate and future of others," the voice replied.

"Give me a few more days, a few more weeks to train her," Itachi asked pleadingly.

"I can no longer do that. She must arise now before any more time is wasted. Already one has fallen. It's only a matter of time before the others proceed and she must be at full strength," the voice replied.

"She is coming;" the figure replied and nodded to Itachi before hiding. Itachi watched as Naruto ran towards him. He sighed inwardly as he thought about what was going to happen.

'Please understand,' he thought as he looked at her. She smiled her usual smile and approached him.

--

Kei: dun dun dun-- cliffhanger

Min: Loser

Edited Sept. 13, 2008


	7. Encounter

Kei: Ohh fight scene

Kei: Ohh fight scene

Min: They still suck tho

Kei: XP

Kitsune

Encounter

Naruto smiled as she approached Itachi, but something in his stance told her that whatever he had to say was bad.

'What is going on?' she thought inwardly, as she wondered what could have changed Itachi so much. To everyone else he seemed normal, but Naruto had spent most of her time with him in training and knew that something was not right.

"Naruto," Itachi called out as she approached him. Naruto stopped in front of him and waited for him to proceed.

"You're late," Itachi replied rigidly. Naruto was about to apologize, but Itachi interrupted her.

"There's someone who wants to meet you," Itachi replied tensely. Naruto looked around for the individual but found nobody. She was about to voice her opinion when Itachi began to speak.

"You will be training with her from now onwards," Itachi replied.

"What?" Naruto asked as her eyes widened.

"It is a decision that was decided. The training you require is of a much higher level and I have taught you all I can. It is time for you to move on and train with Temari. She is the toughest kunoichi I know and I know she will train you well. You are to be her student from now on," Itachi replied. Naruto stood in silent disbelief.

"You're leaving me," Naruto replied hurtfully.

"Yes," Itachi replied. His blue eyes remained cold and hard. His arms were crossed across his chest as he gazed at his trainee.

"Is it because of the fight?" Naruto asked as she wondered if he had based his decision on that.

"Yes," Itachi replied, lying, but managing to look her straight in the eye. "It is in your best interests that you are taken away from all distractions to be trained properly. This camp itself is too much of a distraction with other shinobi around. Temari will take you from all this and train you as a kunoichi should be trained. Then when you finished your training you may return," Itachi replied sternly.

Naruto's shoulders slumped dejectedly as her eye scanned the ground. She had never anticipated this from Itachi. And the simple statements he had made effortlessly had impacted her like no physical blow she had ever received.

'You did it again. You weren't strong enough. I told you not to cry. He doesn't want you. He sees you as a failure,' the voice replied. Naruto looked up, as she felt two hands placed on her shoulders.

"It is time you got better acquainted with your new trainer," Itachi replied. Naruto scanned his blue eyes for any sign of regret, but they seemed hard without emotion. Itachi looked at her once more before he took his leave.

Naruto watched him walk away from her. She watched in disbelief as his figure disappeared from view. When she finally got the mobility back in her legs, she began running after him.

"Itachi-sensei!" She shouted as she reached towards him. A vine shot out grasping onto her foot. Two more vines shot out holding onto hands as she tried to break free. She forced her body forwards but the vines pulled her back. Suddenly there were several more vines that exploded towards her from behind and grabbed her waist, pulling her back. A vine covered her mouth as she lost her footing and balance on the ground and was thrown back against a tree. Her wrists and feet were bound to the tree She heard someone clucking their tongue. Her blue eye darted to where the noise came from. A cloaked figure moved closer towards her. Sinister yellow eyes opened and burned from behind the darkness of the cloak; pale lips were revealed but the rest of the figure's face was shrouded in darkness.

"So you are the student. Interesting. Very interesting. You will be most useful to me, most useful," the figure replied softly. Naruto's blue eye watched the figure trying at best to put on a brave front.

"Poor baby" came the voice. Naruto was slightly stunned, as the man's voice had changed from something gentle to something deeper and coarser. It sounded completely different from the one she had just heard a few seconds ago. It was low and seductive, but to Naruto it was anything but that, as it invoked fear in her. The voice definitely belonged to a man.

He stood beside his captive, his pale lips twisting upwards evilly. Naruto watched as a pale hand rose up towards her cheek. The fingernails were a dark blackish silver color that looked like some kind of metal. Naruto tried to move away, but the vines had pinned her to the tree disabling any movement.

"Poor, poor baby," the voice replied while stroking Naruto's cheek softly.

"I'll make it all better sweetheart. I promise," the figure replied lowly, as yellow eyes gazed at Naruto. Then suddenly, he licked the side of Naruto's face slowly making sure he tasted the young girl's skin. Naruto tried twisting her head to the side, but was unable to move. The tongue went up along side her face and she could feel every bump of the man's tongue caress her skin. The feeling sickened her right down to her very core and she had to fight the nausea that threatened to spew forth.

"Feel better sweetheart. See I want you, though he didn't," the man growled lowly in almost an animal like fashion.

"Doesn't it feel good to be wanted?" The man asked purring at his prize. Naruto closed her eyes, while fighting back the feeling of helplessness.

"Don't tell me you don't love this?" The man replied and then he gently licked and nipped at Naruto's throat. Naruto tried desperately to break away from her binds. The man was doing things to her that she knew was wrong.

'Why Itachi-sensei? Why did you leave me to this beast?' she screamed inwardly. She wanted to scream aloud, as she felt her skin being pricked and felt a warm liquid flowing down her throat. Her flesh was torn apart by something sharp and she heard sucking and slurping noises. Her senses began to dull as she felt herself losing consciousness.

"You taste so different," the man replied excitedly.

"So … powerfully refreshing," the man smiled as he continued licking the wound with his lips, causing Naruto to cry against her bonds.

"Such a wonderful treat. Now to mark you for myself," the man replied. He stretched his neck to sink his fangs in the tender skin of her neck. Naruto cried out in pain, as the cursed mark rose to the surface.

--

Itachi sat near the waterfall. He sighed deeply; he had realized what he had done.

It wasn't usual for him and Temari to talk to each other in such a manner. She seemed so different. So very cold when he had spoken to her. He silently wondered what had happened to change her so much. Perhaps the fights and everything added to the burden she had to bear on her own. It wasn't easy on her, yet she had acted so strangely, so out of character, but he accepted her despite the protests his mind had made. He sighed as he had heard Naruto cry out to him, but knew that this was the best way to say his goodbye. He stroked back his hair as he contemplated his student.

"Why are you here?" A voice asked. He turned and saw a hooded figure. His eyebrows quirked up, as he looked at the figure.

"What do you mean why am I here? Why are you here? And where is Naruto?" Itachi asked wondering what was wrong with the woman.

"Is she not with you?" The figure asked.

"I just gave her to you," Itachi replied as he looked at the figure angrily. The figure pulled back her hood.

"You did no such thing," Temari replied.

"But I..." Itachi hesitated as his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh Kami. Naruto," he shouted.

--

Sasuke had finally reached the edge of the forest after debating whether or not to check up on his friend. It wasn't all that hard to follow Naruto's tracks. When he stepped towards the woods, he saw something flash down and strikes at someone. Sasuke's eyes burned with a rage that seemed to cry out for vengeance.

--

"You are mine. All mine," the man grinned gingerly as he slowly began to lick the bloodied wounds. Naruto wanted to scream out in pain but couldn't. All she could do was wait and hope that she would die quickly or that someone would help her.

"Katon: **Goukakyuu no Jutsu **" came a loud shout. The man turned towards his attacker and was swept away by the fireball. He landed on his side. Sasuke quickly looked at Naruto whose head lulled to the side.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out, as he tried to go towards his friend. The man still covered by his hood got up and blocked Sasuke's path, while looking at him evilly. His pale lips were covered in blood, but his eyes seemed to blaze a bright yellow.

"You think that's going to stop me little boy?" He asked hoarsely. "You haven't felt my real power yet."

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he shouted and a giant snake appeared in the clearing. With and ominous hiss the snake lashed out at Sasuke. Sasuke had barely enough time to dodge and was thrown several feet back. He landed in a heap on the ground.

"Mikazuki no Mai!"

"Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu"

The attacks hit him dead on blasting him back. He got his bearings smiling and dusted himself.

"Looks like I'll be leaving now," he commented. He then looked at Naruto.

"I always save the best for last," he cackled as he disappeared.

"He knows. It's time we took her away," Temari replied.

"What about him?" Itachi asked as he pointed to Sasuke.

"I'll take him as well," Temari replied.

"She's crossed his path and has been marked."

"Itachi be careful he will come for you," Temari replied.

"I accept my destiny," Itachi replied. Temari nodded sadly. She slugged Naruto's unconscious form on her shoulder, while she held Sasuke's form by her hip. Temari needed to get out of there quickly before the man decided to come back.

"Give this to her," Itachi said and handed Temari his gold chain. "From me with love." Temari nodded her head. "Take care of her Temari, she is like a daughter to me." The two waved goodbye before teleporting.

Itachi stood there a few minutes before he felt a presence appear behind him. He was grateful that the others had managed to make their escape in time.

"Fast little ones, didn't expect them to scamper off so quickly, but I guess in a game of cat and mouse, the mice must have the lead to make things more interesting," the man replied smiling. His hood still disguised his appearance.

Itachi turned and did a drop kick, but the man jumped out of the way easily. In a blur he had him pinned to a tree with a hand firmly around his neck.

"Where did they go?" The man replied evilly, as his eyes blazed with hatred.

"Katon: **Goukakyuu no Jutsu**!" Itachi shouted.

"Not one for answers, huh," the man replied as he deflected the blow. "Good. I always needed a little work out after dessert."

--

"Kushina-sama the scrolls are written in a text that none of us can understand," Asuma replied as he scanned the strange scrolls.

"I thought so," Kushina replied. "Still check around the country and see if there are any new visitors." Kushina had this nagging urge to find the people the woman referred to.

"Ojou-sama," Genma replied as he watched his lady pacing back and forth. Kushina's head shot up.

"This is not of our concern. Shouldn't our main focus be on finding a new heir," Genma replied causing all the jonin and advisors to look at him angrily. "What I mean is..."

"I know, what you mean," Kushina sighed with defeat as she sat back on her throne. "It's just that there was something about that woman. It was her dying wish that her people not be forgotten and I just want to make sure that wish is followed through."

"It is understandable hime-sama but there are other pressing matters that need to be tended to and we have a lot on our hands as it is," Iruka replied softly. Kushina sighed softly. Being a lady was never quite the picnic most people had perceived it to be. She slid deeper into the chair and sighed as she realized that the search was futile if her elite seemed to think it was not worth pursuing.

"Still," she replied.

"Give it some time Ojou-sama. You have the scrolls, if someone comes here and can read them then you can hand them to the person. You have fulfilled your duty, but chasing after those people will be a waste of time and will be fairly expensive. The country has only its lady and cannot afford to have her obligations elsewhere," Jiraiya chided softly. Kushina sighed deeper still.

"I suppose you are right, but I want all of you to make sure you keep your eyes open for any possibility of a country traveler," Kushina replied and everyone nodded in absolute understanding. "Despite not being our culture, she deserves to have her resting-place and we cannot deny her that last right. So I would like a small tombstone erected in her honor." The others nodded in agreement.

--

The camp that once had children training to be shinobi was silent. Nothing about the silence was calming. The wind howled unnaturally. The only noise was the buzzing of flies. Flies that seemed to be eating away at the corpses of the future trainees and trainers; the ground was littered with body parts, an arm thrown here a leg thrown there. Blood seeped into the land staining it and marking it with the loss of life.

"The crowds are going wild with anticipation. Da, dada, dada, and kick oh yes he gets a point for that as well. He lines up for another kick," the figure prepares to swing his foot across the second decapitated head. The head is that of Flex's. His mouth is agape and his eyes are fixed in horror. The figure's foot gets caught inside the boy's mouth causing him to trip and fall flat on his face.

"Stupid brats. Even dead they are annoying," he replied as he pried his foot away by ripping apart his jaw with his bare hands. He threw the head away and sat pondering. His eyes looked to his masterpiece lying on the ground.

His hands had a spear embedded in the center of each of his palms and his feet were done in the same way. His chest had been ripped open exposing the bone of his ribs. His face was riddled with cuts and bruises. His tongue had been cut off and was nailed to the ground with a dagger. His eye sockets were hollow. A nail was plunged into his left eye socket. Each of his fingernails had been torn from his fingers, which he later had crushed beyond repair. Half his hair was cut off and half his scalp had been skinned off. He had done all this while he was alive. It was a slow and painful death. A death not even fitting for anyone's most hated enemy.

"Bloody fool, you would have lived if you told me where she was," the man cursed as he looked at the dead body. He kicked the man's still form and then jumped onto his chest hearing the crushing and crunching sounds of his ribcage against his organs. Several birds had appeared near the corpses, pecking and plucking at the internal guts, eyes and organs. The man smiled at the sight. He felt the squishing sounds beneath his feet and realized he had ruptured the dead man's artery and it squirted blood onto his black sandals.

"Now my shoes are all dirty. I hate it when that happens," the man replied and looked for something to wipe his shoes with. He spotted a Dora, whose hair had been let loose. He smiled as he wiped his shorts on her hair. She had been slashed in two at her waist; her green eyes were open as though in shock. Her death was swift. The man grinned at his handiwork. Shizune lay in her bloodied white healer's outfit. Her face burnt and bloodied beyond recognition. She had a spear through her heart pinning her to the ground. Next to her was a Rin. Her neck had been split apart revealing some of her veins. Her mouth remained opened, as flies buzzed around the bite marks on her lip and neck. There was a gaping hole in her chest and two more in her stomach and shoulder. The woman walked past another pair. Haku and Zabuza. Zabuza had a hole in his head, while Haku had one in her side and a spear in her neck.

"Just beautiful," the man replied, as he surveyed the damage he had done. "It's a pity I don't have an audience to see this masterpiece I have created. Oh well that's what you get for frying the audience." He shrugged.

He felt her mouth foam as he thought about the blonde girl. The girl had tasted so sweet, unlike anything he had ever tasted. Her blood had chakra and he had never felt completely satisfied. He smiled as he thought of the blonde girl.

"Soon little one, soon. With you in my clutches everything will be in place," the man replied evilly.

--

"ITAAAACHHHHIIIIIIIIIII," a scream echoed throughout the forest, as the figure sat up quickly before collapsing back onto the ground.

--

Kushina awoke from her nap spooked by the feeling that had crept into her. After sometime she fell back into her soft comforter wondering what had just happened.

--

Kei: I know that Itachi could, well not easily, beat Orochimaru in the manga... and that's who the cloaked figure is in case you didn't figure it out... but this is my story

Edited: Sept. 13, 2008


	8. Memories

Kei: this is mostly a filler chapter

Kei: this is mostly a filler chapter

Kitsune

Memories

Dressed in a simple white priestess robe, she sat in quiet meditation. Perspiration knitted her brow, as the air hung with humidity. Droplets of sweat fell down her spine but she never wavered in her position.

Mediation was something she could never accomplish, as her mind was anywhere but at peace. Still she pursued it in the hopes of being the ever-focused ninja her mentor had wanted her to be. Her eyes were closed tightly as she tried to concentrate on her breathing. The breaths came in deeply and went out in the same manner, yet her mind wavered. Slowly images of her past came back invading the quiet time she had set aside to ease her troubled mind.

As always her thoughts refused to be silenced and began to pour forth into the realm of peace and quiet she had tried to establish. They swarmed within her head invoking feelings she had managed to hold down for so long. She frowned as she tried to push away the memories, but there were too many coming at her. Soon she became a vessel allowing any dominant memory to replay itself within her mind.

FLASHBACK

She awoke slowly adjusting her eye to the light. Her mind was dazed; the room was unfamiliar to her.

"Where am I?" She asked. Her throat ached from the strain and her hand went to her throat to inspect it. She found it was bandaged. Her right cheek was heavily bandaged as well.

"Shh, you're safe for now," a voice came and she felt someone push back her bangs from her face. Her mind recoiled at the touch and she flinched at the contact as she had remembered the attack. The hand pulled back and she followed its trail until she came upon a friendly face. The woman had soft pink hair that was curled and cut to her shoulders. Gentle green eyes greeted her along with a smile.

"Hello there. My name is Sakura," the woman replied smiling sweetly. An image of Shizune came to her mind. Even the clothing they wore was similar in nature.

'Maybe all healers dress the same,' she thought absently.

"I'm told that you are Naruto?" Sakura questioned and Naruto nodded her head up and down. Her mind began its tirade of questions as she looked at the healer. Her throat burned and itched; yet the need to know her whereabouts persisted.

"Where?" She asked before coughing slightly from the agitation it caused.

"Shh, you shouldn't talk. You have sustained quite an injury to the throat and the less you use your voice the faster it will heal," Sakura replied.

"Now as for your questions. You are in Sanctuary. It is where most of the ninja come to stay while training here. As for how you got here. Temari brought you," Sakura replied softly.

Naruto went into panic mode, her feelings of fear and confusion rose.

"There is nothing to fear. Temari has told me what happened. It seems that there was an incident where Itachi had left you to who he thought was his friend, luckily they had met and realized their mistake earlier on. That's how both of them were able to save you. Temari escaped with the two of you, while Itachi stayed behind," Naruto stopped Sakura from going on further, by placing her hand on the healer's arm. The healer stopped talking and waited for her. Not able to use her voice Naruto used her fingers and stuck two of them out hoping Sakura would understand.

"Yes, she brought two of you in... The other one is a raven-haired boy. He woke up a few hours ago. Said his name was Sasuke," Sakura replied. Naruto sighed inwardly, at the thought that Sasuke was with her. She was more at ease with the knowledge of her friend by her side. Naruto was about to ask Sakura about Sasuke, when she spoke.

"Your friend sustained a shoulder injury. Nothing too serious; he just needs to rest," Sakura replied not wanting her patient to strain herself so quickly.

'Itachi-sensei,' she thought and tugged at Sakura's sleeve.

"Itachi-sensei," she whispered softly.

"He must be back at the training grounds," Sakura replied unaware at the time of the fate the jonin had suffered.

Naruto looked at her apprehensively. She had felt Itachi's chakra die and didn't want to think of the possibilities that came with that knowledge. She sighed deeply as she thought about her trainer.

"I checked your other eye. How long have you been blind in that eye?" Sakura asked softly, interrupting Naruto's thoughts.

Naruto showed her fingers.

"3 years?" Sakura asked, but Naruto nodded her head from side to side.

"Months," another side nod.

"Weeks?" Sakura asked and Naruto nodded her head up and down.

"I just want to check your eyesight," Sakura replied. Carefully she lifted up the eye patch and began to check Naruto's eye. All she could see was darkness. The image of Sakura was outlined against her black surroundings. The outline enabled her to see some of the movements Sakura made, but she was still unable to make out what Sakura was doing. Her eye was still useless and undependable and she had told Sakura she was blind in that eye. Shizune had told her there was no hope for a recovery.

--

The memory faded as a new one began to form.

--

Her body screamed out in pain, as her back was smashed against the knee of her opponent. She fell the ground unable to move her body for a few seconds. The shouts of her trainer filled her ears, as her mind cried out for Itachi-sensei. Her brain pounded against her skull as though trying to break away from its confinement.

Sweat dripped down her face, as she tried to concentrate on getting up. Pain ran up her spine as she lay in an almost fetal position on the ground. Her breathing was ragged, as she struggled to gain the mobility of her arms and legs. She gritted her teeth in agony, as she slowly pushed her hands off the ground. She forced her tired bruised body to rise up again and finish what had been started. Pain shot down her spine as it was left tender from the impact she had received. Her body struggled as she rose facing her trainer.

She gritted her teeth with determination and wiped away the sweat that trailed down towards her eye. A blur was all she caught before a blow collided with her jaw. Knowing she would not be able to get up, she took several steps back staggering from the blow she had received and tried to get her balance back. Her mind was tired from the work out and her breath was irregular. She wiped the blood from her lip with the back of her hand while watching her trainer.

"Pass this test and you can visit the camp," Temari replied. Naruto felt herself slipping away, but she needed to see Itachi-sensei. Needed to tell him she understood. She had failed so many tests before now and the need to see him grew more as she spent time training with Temari.

'Itachi-sensei,' she thought as she began to power up her final attack.

'Focus Naruto,' Itachi's voice came clearly in her mind. She focused her powers on Temari.

"Rasengan!" She shouted loudly as she charged with all the speed she could. She put all her efforts into this last attack and knew she was taking a big chance. Either she would end up in the infirmary yet again, or this time she would be able to visit Itachi.

Luckily it was the latter. The attack collided with her trainer and sent her into a state of unconsciousness. Naruto stood up barely able to hold herself together. She glanced at Sasuke and Sakura, who stood in absolute shock at what had happened.

That was the last thing she saw before she blanked out.

--

The memory faded and was soon replaced with another image.

--

A lone figure stood in silence as she surveyed the barren lands that she had once called home. The buildings were torn and empty with dust settling everywhere. The marble grounds that were normally clean were covered in dirt. Blood stains marked several of the white walls. Furniture had been thrown around and many of the statues and valuables had been looted by thieves who dared step foot into the grounds. The once reputable camp was now nothing but a barren gravesite to all its occupants.

Naruto looked at Sasuke; Sasuke had told her long ago that they no longer had a home here and Naruto now knew it to be true. She watched as the fifteen-year-old roamed around as though looking for something and stopped. Naruto watched as Sasuke bent his down paying his final respects.

"Itachi-sensei", Naruto whispered as she surveyed the land. She touched the chain around her neck and drifted on the grounds; walking aimlessly until she came to spot. Slowly she bent down to touch the ground with her hands. Her fingers touched the earth and her mind reeled back as she was impacted with several images. An image of someone pulling out Itachi's tongue came into view. She saw him cry out in pain, as it was cut off. Another image of his hands being speared to the ground entered. Images of his fingernails being plucked from his fingers using a dagger entered her. Every torture he had been through she had witnessed as soon as her hands touched the ground where he had died.

The images left as quickly as they came, not giving her a moment to understand what had happened. When the last image had hit her, she screamed aloud before falling onto her back and convulsing from the attack she had received. Her eye was wide open in shock; the images were too much for her to take in all at once. Unable to cope her body had shut down throwing her into shock.

She woke up to find herself back in Sanctuary. She was told that she had gone into a comatose state for about a week.

--

The memory disappeared leaving her partially drained from its attack. Her breathing had quickened. She looked up not wanting to meditate anymore and be prone to the attacks. She sat silently bowing her head down, as she bottled up the emotions she had fought to control.

--

Fire country was bustling with activity in preparation for the ceremony. It was a grand moment for the people on this village as well as those of the country. Today was the day that the trainees had finally become ninja.

"This is so exciting," Ino replied as she adjusted her dress

"Ino I can't believe you. That is so much shorter," Shikamaru replied as he gasped at the length of Ino's dress. Ino had taken her dress and cut it so that it came an inch above her knees.

"I think it looks great on her Shikamaru," Neji replied sweetly.

"Neji," came an irritated voice and his partner smacked him on the head

"Ow, Ten-chan," Neji replied as he gingerly rubbed the back of his head. He was dragged to the corner of the room by his ear, while the others sweatdroped.

'The things I have to put up with,' Hinata thought as she sighed at her two older friends.

--

Kushina smiled as she mingled with the families of the genin trainees. She congratulated each of them on the success of their children's training and shared in their happiness. The large banquet hall was decked in lilies with ribbons of silver and gold going from pillar to pillar. There was a huge white staircase from which Kushina had come down after she was announced. It was on these very steps that the others would walk down on. Kushina smiled as she watched each genin's family. Kushina sighed grateful that they were not the first born of their families, as that would have given her a wealth of problems in trying to get them trained. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice.

"Shina this is quite the party," the woman replied softly. Kushina smiled, at her dear friend. She often let those only close to her use her nickname and Mikoto was one of them.

"Miko, so good to see you my friend," Kushina replied as the two shared a hug.

"How are you my dear?" Kushina asked as she took the lady aside. Violet eyes looked at her sadly and Kushina sighed, as she knew of her friend's pain.

"As well as can be expected," Mikoto replied softly.

"And you Shina?" Mikoto asked.

"As well as you are my friend," Kushina replied. Mikoto nodded her head sadly and placed her arm on her friend comfortingly.

"We must talk Shina. It has been a while since we last spoke," Mikoto said.

"Yes," Kushina replied.

"Perhaps after the celebrations we can talk," Mikoto hugged her friend before moving away. Kushina watched as she left. She sighed inwardly and turned her head. Her eyes caught a brown haired woman dressed in a light red-strapped gown running up the stairs quickly. Kushina grinned as she watched Kurenai run off to prep the genin before the announcements.

Kurenai knew that moments like this were always slightly nerve wrecking and wanted to offer a few words of encouragement to them before they began their descent down the stairs. She quietly entered the side corridor. She gasped when she saw the girls.

"Good lord," she shouted, as her eyes scanned the girls and found that their outfits were much shorter than before. All the trainees were looking at him waiting to see what he would say.

'Please good creator let there not be any heart failures,' she thought inwardly, as she thought of some of the older people in the crowds. An image of a teeth-grinding Yamanakas came to mind.

'Or any murders,' he thought as he imagined Anko's reaction to the outfits.

He heard the trumpets sounding in the background.

'Well we will have to make do,' Kurenai thought inwardly.

"All right. Line up and get ready. The page is about to make the introductions. Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba you four are up, then Hinata, Shino, Neji and Tenten. All right, good luck. Remember you are all ninja of the capital now. You have each earned this moment so look tall, proud and regal. Your parents are out there watching you as are other ninja from the different countries," Kurenai replied and winked at Hinata encouragingly.

--

Anko conversed with Ino's parents. Yamanaka Inoshi and Asuna. They had asked her how their baby girl was doing in training. Anko grinned happily as she told them what a wonderful ninja Ino would make. The page announced Ino's name and Anko took a sip of her white wine. Gasps went across the room as she took her sip and almost choked when she saw Ino in her dress. Kushina who had been standing next to Anko grinned inwardly. Gently she patted her coughing ninja on the back. The alcohol had practically gone up her nose and left a burning sensation behind causing her to cough. The attention towards Ino was drawn towards Anko who was trying to get her breath back.

'Anko, are you alright?' Kushina asked quietly.

'I'm going to chain her so she dangles above a volcano,' Anko replied as she controlled her cough.

'Now, now not in front of the guests,' Kushina chided.

'I'll wait till after her parents leave,' Anko thought.

Ino watched as her outfit had the desired affect she wanted. Half the male population was practically drooling over her and she smiled. Her smile turned upside down as she caught her father's face. His normally pale skin was red and his left eye twitched slightly. Her mother's hand was on his shoulder and Ino could tell her mother was trying very hard to calm her father down.

'Oh, oh,' Ino thought as she knew she was in for the lecture of her life. Ino's thoughts were affirmed as she looked at her older brother who shook his head from side to side.

She was definitely in deep trouble.

'Great maybe this wasn't such a good idea,' Ino thought.

"Calm down Anko," Asuma whispered.

"At least yours won't come down looking like that," Anko whispered.

"I hope not." Asuma whispered

At that moment Shikamaru was announced and Asuma gaped at the normally disinterested boy wore an outfit that complemented Ino's dress very well.

Anko upon seeing her friend's reaction looked at Shikamaru and groaned as she realized it was Ino's influence on him.

"Good heaven's Shikato," came an aghast voice. Asuma cringed as he realized that it was Shikamaru's mother, Hikaru.

"What have they done?" Came Shikato's reply.

"It's that Yamanaka child," lady Adriana replied less than fondly.

"Now hold on just a second," Asuna replied as she began defending her daughter. An argument ensued between Ino and Shikamaru's parents. Kushina groaned before she broke up the fight and told the two to allow the introductions to be finished. Both parents huffed at each other before turning to glare at Ino. Shikamaru smiled shakily while Ino groaned.

Next were Chouji and Kiba.

"Doesn't he look simply wonderful Chomaru?" Kaede replied as she gazed at the soldier that was her son.

"He lost too much weight," Chomaru replied as he watched his son with pride.

"Looks like Ino decided to cut it short," Genma replied gingerly.

"Can it Genma," Anko replied.

"At least the Tenten and Hinata don't dress that way," Genma grinned.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge," Kurenai replied while frowning at Hinata's dress length. The girl's parents were shocked to say the least.

"Just what in blazes is she doing wearing that outfit?" Hiashi replied as he looked at his baby girl.

"Hiashi she's not a baby anymore," Hina replied.

"If she looks like that, she's not," Hiashi replied.

"Calm down love, our child is growing up. We have to understand that," Hina replied sternly as her husband sighed.

Tenten was announced.

"Dear Kami," was all Aisaka replied, as she gaped at her daughter's modesty or lack of it. "It seems our lessons in etiquettes need to be revised."

"Darling she isn't a princess; she is a ninja," Tenshi replied, as he looked at his wife.

"Ninja or not there are some things that she must abide by," Aisaka replied haughtily.

"Whatever you say dear," Tenshi replied sighing and then grinned at his daughter who smiled back.

"Neji would never wear clothes like that," Ibiki replied as he crossed his arms.

Neji and Shino appeared

"I suppose I'm grateful he's not wearing traditional robes," Akira replied and winked at her son who smiled.

"Don't let Hiashi hear you say that," Hizashi replied also smiling. With the introductions done Kushina stood to the side and smiled.

Half an hour later Hinata and Ino were receiving lectures from their parents while the trainers and families of the other ninja got together and chatted on their children's progress. Kushina found herself longing for some peace. Carefully she made her way towards the balcony. Once there she sighed deeply wondering how her child would have been had she been alive.

"You still think about her?" A voice asked softly.

Kushina turned stunned to see the figure before her.

"I thought you said you could not make it," Kushina replied softly.

"I would never miss this moment. It rarely happens. That's how we first met, remember?" The figure replied softly. Kushina smiled sadly at the memory.

"How could I forget? You were so arrogant; I thought that head of yours would burst from all that hot air," Kushina replied casually while grinning.

"As I recall that was what charmed you into my arms," the figure replied smiling.

"You drove me insane and in that fit I married you," Kushina replied smiling.

"All's fair in love and war," the figure replied. There was a silence between the two.

"I miss you," the figure replied softly. Kushina looked up and nodded.

"As do I," Kushina replied softly.

"Why can't things be the way they were before?" the figure asked.

"Too much has changed," Kushina replied as her heart constricted in her chest.

The figure retreated and paused before looking back at her.

"I will always love you Shina. Till my last dying breath," the figure replied and then disappeared back into the banquet hall.

"As will I my love, as will I," Kushina whispered as a tear trickled down her cheek. She gazed at the pool beneath the balcony and sighed deeply.

--

Kei: Made some edits on this chapter after I realized I had Chomaru referring to Chouji as his Daughter... OOPS XP

Min: snicker

Chou: don't laugh, it's not funny!

Edited: Sept 13, 2008


	9. Discovery

Kitsune

Kitsune

Discovery

Temari stood dressed in a simple white robe before her superior who was seated in a marble chair.

"How is she?" The man questioned the trainer.

"She has bested me Baki," Temari replied as her deep blue eyes met the shocked brown eyes of her leader.

"I had not anticipated her to surpass you this quickly," the man replied softly.

"With the right motivation she succeeded where others have failed," Temari replied. The man nodded her head in agreement.

"Then we have come full circle Temari. We have searched for the other survivors but have found them too late. Orochimaru has succeeded in destroying our siblings and we must stop him at all costs even if it means our death." The man stood.

"It seems, oh chosen one, that the prophecy is coming true," an elderly voice replied. Both turned to see an older man standing in the corner. His back was crooked, as he bent forward and used an old stick to help him hobble towards them. The old man's eyes were filled with wisdom. His teeth were stained yellow and his hair was a stringy gray. Wrinkles lined his face as he looked at the two. The man named Baki placed his scarred hand over his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Only you Kankuro, only you can joke around at a time like this," Baki replied as he threw his hands up in a state of disbelief. The old man's henge released. Deep brown eyes twinkled in mischief.

"One of us has to be lively one," Kankuro replied as he straightened his beige top. Baki sighed while Temari rolled her eyes. There was a knock on the doors and Baki looked at Temari.

"You asked me to bring her," Temari replied and Baki nodded his head. He looked at Kankuro who nodded in compliance.

--

Naruto stood nervously behind the wooden doors after knocking twice. She had often seen Temari disappear into the corridors of Suna tower. She and Sasuke had tried following her but ended up losing her at the end of the corridor. It wasn't until today that Temari had revealed the hidden passages that Suna tower held for those under suspicion. Sasuke hadn't come along, as Sakura had kept him busy in the gardens, while Naruto was asked to follow Temari.

The walls of Suna tower were a soft yellow color and the doors were a deep brown color with each door looking like the other. It was hard to distinguish each corridor from the other as they were built to mirror each other. At first the entire place had seemed like a maze, it was only after a few months of memorization that they finally got used to the place. Still there were areas that they were forbidden to enter and other areas they had yet to discover.

Temari had led her down into the maze of corridors and had stopped at a deep brown oak door. She had entered and shut the door behind her telling her to knock after some time. Now that the knock was delivered Naruto waited for permission to enter. She was granted access by an unfamiliar voice. Carefully the sixteen-year old pushed the wooden door and entered the large room, making sure to shut the door behind her. The size of the room stunned her as she had expected the room to be small, as its entrance seemed to indicate. The floors were set in marble and two pillars stood up at the end of the room. A statue of an angelic woman stood with a sword in her hand and Naruto stared at it as she remembered seeing the same thing at the camp.

"Magnificent isn't it?" A man asked. Naruto turned realizing that in her awe of the interior she had failed to notice its hidden occupants.

Naruto nodded her head slightly as she watched the man before her. The man smiled.

"I am Baki," he said, answering Naruto's foremost question. Naruto nodded her head.

"This is my student Kankuro;" Baki replied and pointed to the other, younger man in the room. The man nodded and smiled at Naruto.

"You have already met Temari," Baki replied and Naruto nodded as she looked at her trainer. She was dressed in a soft light green-strapped gown and wore brown sandals. Her blond hair had been let loose and came to her waist. Her blue eyes shone brightly as she smiled at Naruto warmly.

"There is a reason why you were called here;" Baki began as he looked at the blonde girl. She was quite a sight to behold. A black patch covered her left eye. Three shallow scars ran on both cheeks. Naruto wore a pair of black Karate like trousers and black boots. She had a black tank like top underneath and wore a red karate top, as Itachi had. Black open fingered gloves covered her hands. Naruto stood waiting patiently for what was to come.

"Sit down Naruto," Baki instructed as he motioned towards the marble seats. Naruto moved and sat on one of them watching Baki intently.

"I have been watching you ever since you arrived here in Sunakagure. You posses amazing taijutsu skills for one so young. When I first saw you I was curious, most of the techniques you displayed were an ancient art that my people knew. It was then that Temari told me that you were Itachi's trainee," Baki replied and looked at the girl before proceeding.

"Do you know of Itachi's past?" Baki asked her and Naruto shook her head. "His father was from our city. Itachi was born there but he grew up in the camp with the others. His skill rivals most of the others, as his father was considered a great guardian of his time. You know the place I speak of Naruto." Baki looked at the confused child. "You have heard of Wave Country." Baki paused waiting to see if the child remembered.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed, as the name did sound familiar to her.

'Wave Country, Wave Country... Nami,' she thought inwardly. An image of an older woman came to her, but that was all that she remembered. Baki exchanged looks with Kankuro and Temari.

"Nami," Naruto replied unsure of what she was saying. She watched as Baki smiled before nodding her head.

"Yes the traditional name is Nami no Kuni. The outsiders called it Wave Country and it stuck. It is true you are from Wave. We wondered if you were. It seems to be in your blood and your power levels are much higher. Wave people can issue such large amounts of power. (A.N. I know this isn't true... there are no ninja's in Wave but just go with it for the time being) It is their birthright and yours since you are one of them," Baki replied. Naruto looked at her taking in the information slowly. Her eye widened in confusion before she began.

"I do not understand, why was I brought to the camp if I had a home," Naruto stated trying to piece together a past that she barely remembered. Baki's eyes softened and Temari spoke.

"Itachi told me that a woman brought you to him when he was in Wave Country. She had known his father and made it her request that he be your watcher. It was also around that time that the village was attacked. But what many have gotten confused is that outsiders did not attack them as many believed, but were attacked from the inside. We are the chosen ones bred to protect our city but we had never anticipated that we would be attacked by our own," Temari replied.

"Your mother probably escaped to save you from the destruction. We know that your mother had to be a ninja in order to be able to perform a teleportation out of the village; but we do not know of any kunoichi ever having children. Unless you were hidden from us though we cannot understand why?" Kankuro replied confused, as to why it would have remained a secret.

Naruto looked at them in absolute shock. She had never known these things about herself. Never known how she had gotten to the camp. Never known that Itachi knew who she partly was and still never told her. She had wanted this information, but not like this.

'Did my mother not want me?' Naruto thought, she wondered why her birth would be kept silent. She felt a hand placed gently on her shoulder and looked up into a pair of brown eyes.

"You are one of us Naruto. We are your siblings in arms. Your mother's actions had their own reasoning, but you must remember that despite what you think in the end her love for you caused her to flee so that you would live. Never forget that Naruto; never forget what others have done in the hopes that you live. For by living your life you are honoring them and you must go on despite everything else," Kankuro replied. Baki and Temari looked at Naruto nodding in agreement. Naruto bowed her head in thought before she looked up at them.

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked. "Why now?" Naruto watched as their confused faces settled into contemplative ones.

"Because our time is near and whatever the outcome we wanted to ensure that you understood who you are now," Baki replied and smiled.

"Are you going to die?" Naruto asked, as she looked at the three. They grinned at her sharpness.

"Our destiny, whatever that maybe, is at hand. Soon we will face our greatest enemy, as is written in the prophecy" Kankuro replied softly.

"The prophecy?" Naruto asked confused.

"The prophecy was an ancient scroll written by a sage who lived a hundred years ago. He predicted that our city would be destroyed. I cannot remember all of it, but certain events will lead up to the final battle of good versus evil. Calypso was in charge of guarding the scrolls. Rumor was that she was last seen with the lady of Fire country," Kankuro replied softly.

"The Lady of Fire Country?" Naruto asked even more confused.

"She is the most powerful ruler of Fire Country," Temari replied.

"Fire Country?" Naruto asked not really understanding what was going on.

"There are many countries, each residing next to the other. Some have shinobi villages and some do not. The culmination of these countries is what we call refer to as the continent," Temari replied.

"In time we will teach you of the other countries, but now we must establish you into our village and give you a name and rank befitting of a shinobi," Baki replied.

"I like my name," Naruto replied not wanting to change the name that Itachi had given her.

Temari placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled.

"You can keep your name, but everyone is given another name, one they are referred to in the bingo books," Temari replied.

"So then you all have different names?" Naruto asked as she looked at all of them. The three nodded and stood next to each other in an arc like formation.

"Stand up Naruto, it is time you be initiated. " Baki said.

Temari handed Naruto a Suna headband and a mask

"You are named Naru, the Golden Fox," a voice whispered.

Her feelings were short lived as she heard what sounded like distant shouts. Her blue eye snapped open as the light left her body. She saw Baki battling against a cloaked figure. Next to her was an unconscious figure on the ground. She recognized the figure as her best friend, Sasuke. Blood covered his forehead. Naruto watched as Temari came towards her and grabbed her hand.

"We must get out of here," Temari replied.

Naruto allowed herself to be taken her mind still trying to register what was going on.

"We cannot risk him destroying another city," Kankuro replied as he linked hands with Naruto, and Temari. Power surged from her body and mingled with the others. All of a sudden they were all teleported to another city.

Naruto felt a little weak from the drain she had received. She looked at the city that seemed barren of any life. The clashing of kunai alerted her to the fight and she turned as she saw Baki still fighting off the cloaked figure.

The figure threw off his cloak. He wore a light green mask that covered his face but left the bottom part open revealing his lips. Yellow eyes glared at the others, while a mane of jet-black hair fell behind her back. Naruto's heart stopped in her throat as she stroked her scarred cheek, as she realized whom this figure was. The shinobi wore black leather trousers and black boots, a contrast to his pale white skin. He wore a white top tied with a large purple bow (that's what it looks like right --;) Temari and Kankuro had joined the fight. Despite having the odds stacked against him, the figure managed to hold out his own.

"I'm sick of this stick-poking charade;" he snarled and grinned evilly.

He unleashed an army of snakes from both sleeves towards the other three. The three guardians managed to kill them all. Kankuro got up and held out his hands.

"Nipon: **Kugutsu no Jutsu**," he shouted as he unleashed his puppet upon the almost unsuspecting man. The figure ducked in time.

" Nipon: **Kaze no Yaiba**," another voice thundered and Baki charged.

"You must get out. This city will be destroyed," Temari replied.

"We are siblings," Naruto replied.

"And as our sister it is important that you live. We did not initiate you so that you would die. Our final gift to you is life. Go Naru, go live and honor us," Temari replied as she looked at her trainee. "You must protect Sasuke," Temari picked him up. "Use the teleportation technique I taught you." Naruto looked at her.

"I will not leave you," Naruto looked at Temari stubbornly.

"You have no choice," Temari took Sasuke's still form and forced him into Naruto's arms. "Our gift to you," Temari reached forward. The mask that had been left on the table was now on Naruto's face.

Kankuro screamed as a sword penetrated his hand. His skin sizzled around a clean hole right through his palm. Kankuro struggled internally refusing to let his body go into shock. The poison from the blade started to spread through his body.

"Kankuro," Baki shouted, as he attacked Orochimaru yet again, while attempting to aid Kankuro. Orochimaru grinned as he dodged the attack. His yellow eyes caught sight of Temari and Naruto who had a limp form in her arms.

"Oh, no you don't," Orochimaru grinned.

Temari heard Baki's warning. She told Naruto to go being struck in the side by the sword.

Orochimaru screamed angrily and attacked the empty spot where Naruto had been only before being struck down by Baki.

"Naruto," Temari shouted. Orochimaru rose unsteadily to his feet and held his side. Blood seeped out of his wound. He gritted his teeth angrily and began to power up. The battle was far from over.


	10. Lost and Found

Lost & Found

Lost & Found

Floating... Explosion… Falling...

She groaned inwardly, as she felt pain lance up her body. Her senses, though dull, became alive as she took in her surroundings. The ground beneath her was cold. She could hear the ripples of the water. Her eye opened adjusting to the darkness surrounding her. She saw the moon shining in the darkened skies. Her mind was still registering what had happened to her. She lay on the ground as she tried to collect her thoughts. A few minutes passed before she carefully forced herself to sit up.

Groggily she looked around her. She had landed on the banks of a large lake and was surrounded by forests. Her mind cleared a bit as she sat in silence taking in her new surroundings. Her memory was hazed, and she tried recalling how she had gotten here. She closed her eye and remembered an explosion but everything else seemed to be blank. Slowly she stood up. She lost her balance and stumbled, her legs remained numb and disjointed from the rest of her body. Slowly she took small steps on the ground trying to gain back the control in her legs.

After regaining the feeling back in her legs, she glanced around slowly wondering where she was. The setting seemed foreign to her. She groaned as her head pounded against her skull painfully. Her hand went up towards it and rested on a smooth surface. Fingers trailed the mask she wore. Memories shot through her mind, each more confusing than the other, causing her to stagger back from the assault. Several more minutes passed before her mind eased a little. She looked around again. Deciding that finding someone was her only option she proceeded to make her way into the woods in the hopes that there would be a path on the other side. She pushed past the branches as quietly as possible and kept her ears open for any unusual sounds. Half way into the woods her ears picked up talk. She stood silently as she listened wondering if the person was friend or foe.

"Stupid idiot, how could you forget the dagger," a gruff voice replied.

"I thought you would remember to bring it," another voice replied.

"Shush, I think he's coming. Give me the arrow," the gruff voice replied.

She bent down and felt the ground. Her hand touched a smooth surface, as did her other hand. She picked up the objects and waited. Despite the darkness she could see outlines of the figures in the moonlight. Still she relied on her hearing, as the rest of her body was still adjusting the area. The exchange led her to believe that it was an ambush of sorts.

She heard footsteps in the distance and heard the soft crunches of boots against the forest floor. Her ears sensed the direction of the two men and she focused as best she could and listened for the crossbow to be drawn back. The footsteps grew closer and she positioned herself towards the two unsuspecting men from behind. A wave of dizziness swept over her and she paused to get her bearings back. The pause had cost her a few seconds and she had to act quickly if she was to save a life. She screamed aloud in hopes of warning the-would be victim and threw the stones at the two men. The man with the crossbow spun around in shock from the scream. The stone hit his head and his fingers released his arrow towards her. She hadn't anticipated the move and tried to dodge the arrow. She yelled in pain as the arrow pierced her right shoulder. She went into shock as her body hit the ground. Her eye closed and soon she slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

--

Mikoto sat in silence waiting for her personal maid to assist her out of her kimono. She sat in quiet contemplation, her thoughts focusing on the current situation.

'My husband, if only you loved us,' she thought solemnly. The hurried knocks on her chambers stopped all her thoughts.

"Enter," Mikoto replied as she faced the door. It was Reiri, her handmaid. She had worn a light yellow yutaka with a white sash going across her waist. Her brown hair was strung up in a neat bun and her green eyes were filled with worry.

"Forgive me ojou-sama, but we found a boy in the waters," Reiri began hastily.

"A boy in the waters?" Mikoto asked curiously.

"He had been taken to the medic nins, but they sent him to the temple," Reiri replied.

Mikoto's eyebrows arched.

"But only the family can enter the temple, Mimosa would not permit any outsider to enter," Mikoto replied as she glanced at Reiri and looked at her curiously.

"Who is he?" Mikoto asked as she rose up from her seat and approached her handmaid.

Reiri paused for a moment.

"I did not see him highness, but those who have, claim that he resembles you," Reiri replied.

Mikoto felt her heart constrict and released the breath she had held back. She was filled with so many emotions, but she would not allow herself to believe until she had seen.

"Quickly Reiri, we must go to him," Mikoto replied as she gathered the sides of her gown and walked swiftly out the door. Reiri was at her heels. Mikoto's heart fluttered as each step brought her closer to the temple. Her mind swirled in excitement and dread all at once. She feared and hoped, wanted to cry and laugh all at once. So many emotions ran through her as her hopes escalated. Her pace slowed down as she entered the temple through one of the palace doors. The temple was adjoined to the palace, because only nobility attended. Reiri remained beside the door and Mikoto smiled at her before continuing in.

Mimosa stood at the entrance of the temple. The healer wore white priestess robes and stood waiting to usher her inside. Her black curly hair fell to her shoulders and was pulled back into a loose ponytail that trailed her back. Her blue eyes twinkled as she watched Mikoto approach her cautiously. Mikoto's hopes and fears reflected in her violet eyes. Mimosa smiled as she held out her hands and took Mikoto's. The two shared a hug before Mimosa guided the lady inside. They entered a dimly lit room. Mimosa smiled as she watched Mikoto slowly gasp at the sight on the bed. Mikoto fought to hold back her tears of joy, as she slowly made her way towards the still figure, unable to believe what she was seeing. Her hands shook slightly as she reached down and caressed the cheek of her most precious being. Tears slid down her cheeks as her feet gave way and she fell kneeling beside the bed. She wanted to hug and kiss him, but the bandage on his head prevented her from doing so.

"Mimosa," Mikoto called out as her gaze was fixed on the boy's face.

"He has a mild concussion. It will leave a nasty bruise, but that should be all. We thought he might catch the fever because he was found in the water, but there seems to be no signs of that," Mimosa replied. "I will leave you for now ojou-sama. Should you need my assistance call for me." Mikoto turned to smile at her friend.

"Thank you Mimosa." Mimosa smiled as she closed the door. Mikoto bent forward and placed a kiss on the boy's pale cheek.

"My little firefly, how you have grown," Mikoto whispered happily. "I promise we will always be together." Mikoto stroked back the raven locks.

--

She groaned and stiffened as pain went up and down her body. She felt something being pushed up to her lips and took in the drink offered to her. The drink tasted bitter and she almost spat it out.

"Drink lass I know it not be the nicest thing you ever had, but it's good for you," a soothing voice replied. She looked up and saw an older woman looking at her. The woman smiled softly revealing her not so white teeth. She wore her hair in a bun. Wrinkles lined her face but her soft gray eyes seemed to hold such love and compassion in them. The drink was finished as per the woman's instructions. The woman placed the cup aside and gently wiped her patient's mouth with a clean cloth. She waited patiently to hear the voice of her niece's savior. She blinked her eyes rapidly and waited a few minutes for the girl to speak. Finally she leaned over and looked down at the girl and smiled, as she realized she had fallen back to sleep. Smiling the old woman pulled up the covers and covered her charge.

"How is she?" Came a soft voice.

"She should heal well, bit of a bump on her head. Should go in time," the old woman replied, as she looked up at her niece.

"You got the mask off?" Her niece asked slightly stunned.

"She woke up while you went for supplies and I asked her to take the mask off."

"And she just took it off?" Her niece asked, as her eyebrows remained raised.

"With ease," the woman replied further stunning her niece.

Her niece frowned; she looked at the girl asleep on the bed. She noted with sadness the scars and the black patch on her left eye.

"She's been through a lot, this one has," the old woman replied softly. Silence passed between the two as each looked at the girl wondering what had happened to her.

"Here sit here, while I get some water," the old woman replied and got off her seat beside the bed. Her niece complied. The old woman pushed aside the curtain in the doorway and then pulled back the curtain in place leaving her niece to watch over their patient.

A finger gently traced the scars lined on the girl's face.

'What kind of monster would do this?' she wondered as she tried to imagine a man who would fit the description. She shuddered inwardly, as it reminded her of the situation she was once in.

'Perhaps her father, brother or some strange man,' she thought as she looked at the eye patch as well.

'Such a pity, she would have been a real beauty,' she thought as she looked at the girl and tried to picture her without the scars. Gently she looked beneath the patch and then put it back in place. Sighing she sat back and continued her watch over the girl in the hopes that she would be all right.

--

There was a dull pounding in his head. He fought the grogginess and tried to open his heavy eyelids. He could hear something buzzing; he focused on his hearing and realized that someone was humming. The soft hums of a lullaby filled his ears and he reveled in the feelings it gave him. His mind, despite the ache, seemed to be at peace while he listened to the sweet tunes of his childhood. The sudden pain to his head caused him to recall what had happened.

He had been helping Sakura in the gardens. He had sensed killing intent and turned only to have something crash onto his head. The last thing he saw before falling was a cloaked figure. 'Cloaked figure,' 'Injury,' 'Escape,' 'Hurt,' 'Pain,' 'Naruto,' were all the thoughts that went flying through his mind.

'Naruto', he thought as his body froze. The figure was going after his friend. He had to warn her before it was too late. He had to find her.

'Naruto,' that seemed to be the only thing sticking inside her mind.

"Naruto!" He shouted as he sat up abruptly, unaware of the presence beside him. He recoiled back from the pain in his head and leaned onto his side refusing to lie back down.

"Shh, my baby. You're safe now," came a soft calming voice. Sasuke was unable to register what was happening. He felt arms around him, cradling him, and heard soft whispers. The smell, the feeling, the hold was all so familiar to him. His mind stopped functioning as his breath caught in his throat. Slowly he lifted his head and looked at the woman who cradled him so lovingly. Sasuke's hands reached out towards the raven hair and gently touched it. Tears fell as he looked at the woman.

"A dream?" He voiced causing the woman to smile softly.

"No my little firefly," the woman replied tenderly as she stroked back the raven tresses of her son. Her pale hand rested on her son's cheek lovingly. "I promised we'd be together and destiny has brought you to me." Sasuke choked as threw himself into his mother's embrace and hugged her tightly not wanting to let go for fear of losing her again. Sobs wracked his body and he realized that he was finally reunited with his mother.

"Oh my precious baby, my darling. I missed you so much."

There was a knock on the door and Mimosa entered.

"My lady is everything all right? I heard a shout," Mimosa replied worriedly while smiling inwardly at the tearful mother/son reunion. Sasuke released his grip of his mother and looked at the healer.

"Naruto," Sasuke replied as he tried to gathered words for his thoughts. His brain seemed clogged up and the words came out slowly.

Mimosa and Mikoto looked at him curiously.

"Naruto? As in a fishcake?" Mimosa asked not understanding what the boy was trying to say.

Sasuke shook his head sideways.

"What is it darling?" Mikoto asked as she looked at her distressed son.

"Girl," Sasuke replied the words difficult to come by. The ache in his head grew.

"Was there a girl with you?" Mikoto asked and Sasuke nodded his head up and down.

"Mimosa was anyone else found?" Mikoto asked.

"No. But then no one thought it necessary to go looking for anybody else," Mimosa replied.

"Well tell the others to see if they can find this girl," Mikoto stated. "They will need to scour the woods."

Sasuke felt the room spin as he tried to focus. He rested his head onto his mother's shoulder and soon succumbed to the exhaustion and pain.

"Sasuke," Mikoto replied worriedly as her son collapsed in her arms.

Mimosa was by her lady's side and checked on him. She let out a sigh of relief.

"He will be all right," Mimosa replied. "He must not exert herself, I'll get him some medicine." Mimosa nodded to Mikoto before leaving.

Mikoto hugged her son and sighed deeply.

"Please be all right," she whispered as she thought of her son and the missing girl.

She hugged her son waiting patiently for Mimosa to return. A search party needed to be sent out before nightfall if there was any chance in finding the girl.

Silently the lady prayed to whomever was listening in the hopes that her son is spared of any more tragedies.

--

Kushina sat in the communications room. The conversation had ended an hour ago, yet she remained in the room taking in the information that her husband's sensei had given her.

'Oh sweet Kami, thank you for protecting him,' she thought softly as she wiped away the tears from her face.

She shuddered as she thought about the assassination attempt on her beloved. Luckily he had refrained from taking his leisurely stroll in the woods that night. The rest of the details faded away, as the word 'failed assassination attempt' kept on repeating in her mind.

'How many attempts have there been?' she wondered absently. Her heart held her in contempt as she realized that this would have never happened if she had accepted him back. She placed a hand on her forehead and rubbed her temples slowly.

'You cannot do this,' her mind shouted. 'You need him, as he needs you.'

"I know," Kushina replied softly. She rose from her seat and sighed deeply. Her mother had warned her when she was younger about love, but she had chosen this life. Her stubbornness led her to lead this life. What did her parents know? It was her life to live and now she wondered how her life would have been had she chosen a different path. She stopped her thoughts.

'There is no point in living in the what if's of life. You chose this you deal with it,' she replied as her resolve hardened.

'Beloved,' she sighed as she yearned for him. 'It hurts to be so alone,' her heart felt so empty. Her friends had their loved ones and their children. Her shinobi had each other and their families, and she... she had all of the them, yet no one at all. No one who would truly understand her; there was no one whom she could talk to casually. Her shinobi perceived her as their lady, her friends could only offer sympathy and that was something she didn't want.

She took a deep breath and pushed aside her tears and buried her feelings deep inside. To top all of that all her shinobi had found nothing but debris of the city Remoras. There were no chances of any survivors. Luckily the city was uninhabitable. She thanked Kami inwardly for small blessings.

Edited: Sep. 18, 08


	11. Moving On

Moving On

Memories came and left her leaving her open for numerous possibilities. Her past was still a mystery to her as she struggled to understand who she was. When asked who she was, the word Naru repeated in her mind. She uttered the word and it became her name. The scars; the blindness was all still a mystery to her. She saw something flash in the air when she thought about her scars and saw a blurred motion when she thought of her eye, she winced inwardly, as memories of pain and fear attached itself to her. She was unable to bring up any complete memory of her past. They were all jumbled up and combined together forming tapestries of color and utter confusion. She sighed deeply as she sat on the rocks and pulled her hood over her head so that her face remained covered. The mask was the most confusing part of all. It seemed to have magical powers. When she put it on her face no other person was able to take it off. It was confusing and she wondered why she would have such an item on her.

Hana the older woman who tended to her wounds had suggested that she had worn it to protect her identity and Hina seemed to agree. Both seemed to think she ran away from home, perhaps from an abusive father, brother or lover. Hina had told her she had experience with an overly possessive man. She and her aunt had left the city in order to get away from him. They still lived in fear and Hina especially feared for her four-year-old daughter.

She hugged her legs as she thought about the three people who had taken her in when she had no one else. There was Hana who had schooling till she was ten. She was a simple woman with a vast knowledge in medicinal plants. The amazons whose knowledge of herbal medications was legendary in the country had taught her.

'Not all the medicine's in the book,' Hana would say with a wink.

Then there was Hina. She was kind, loving and generous; though there was a great sadness in her. Little Hinabi was next. An exuberant four-year-old who often carried around a small ragged doll that seemed to be as old as she was. Still despite the patches on the doll the girl clung onto it as though it was her security blanket. The three lived on the other side of the woods in complete isolation of any other houses. They had wanted a quiet life and knowledge of their existence was better left unknown.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a low voice.

"Breathtaking isn't it?" The voice asked. She turned to see a man standing at the edge of the lake. He was several feet away from her.

She cursed herself inwardly for not paying more attention to her surroundings, as she realized how close he was to her. She studied his figure and couldn't make out much. He seemed to be wearing a cloak with a hood covering his head, just as she was. His face seemed to be directed at the lake. He didn't seem like a threat, as she sensed no evil coming from him. The man turned to face her; the darkness covered his face. The moonlight allowed her to see his silhouette. Carefully he sat on the rocks that were several feet away from her.

"Do you come here to bask in the beauty of the moon?" He asked softly as his head turned towards her.

"I come here to remember," she replied. She heard a low chuckle.

"Then we both have something in common," he replied as he looked at her. "I come here to remember as well."

"Remember?" She asked wondering if he was in a similar predicament as she was.

"Memories of my past," he replied as he turned towards her. "You?" He asked.

"The same," she replied. There was a comfortable silence between the two.

"Strange," he replied breaking the silence.

"What is?" She asked softly.

"That we have both come to the same spot for the same purpose," he replied.

"Fate has a funny way of bringing people together," she replied. The man chuckled at the comment.

"That is something my wife always says," he replied softly.

"You are married?" She asked.

"Yes... for a very long time now," he replied softly.

She noted the sadness in his voice and wondered what had happened. She looked at the moon in the darkened skies, unaware that the man waited silently for her question. After several seconds he spoke.

"Are you not going to ask me what happened?" He asked somewhat curious. She turned her head towards him.

"It is not my business to interfere in other people's affairs," she replied. She couldn't see the smile beneath his hood. He had taken a liking to this girl.

"If only others had shared the same feeling," the man replied softly.

The two watched the moonlit lake.

"I should be getting back," she replied.

"Yes, it is late. Perhaps we will meet again," he replied.

"Perhaps," she replied smiling and then turned and walked off leaving a lone figure behind.

--------------------------------------

Months had passed and news spread throughout the country of the lost heir being found. There were celebrations and feasts in his honor. Sasuke and his mother were invited to the capital. It was be the first time Sasuke would be introduced to the lady along with the other shinobi. Unlike the others Sasuke lacked a mentor, but Tsunade had volunteered to teach him the ways of a shinobi.

Sasuke sat dressed in a blue shirt with a wide collar and white shorts. His hair had been combed and jelled so that it stuck up in the back. Lady Mikoto gently pushed back her son's hair ever aware of the depression that tended to peek out his dark eyes. The lady frowned inwardly. Her son still craved for the friend he had lost. There were so many things that confused lady Mikoto about her son's history. The one thing that remained imminent was that this Naruto person had played a vital role in ensuring her son's survival.

Lady Mikoto sighed inwardly as she thought about the ups and downs of Sasuke's childhood. He had turned seventeen. She knew that there were some things that Sasuke would never tell her and lady Mikoto had never questioned it. She had decided to respect her son's wishes no matter how much it hurt her inwardly. It was never easy watching ones child fight through a depression; it made her feel so helpless. How she had wished she could take away all this hurt and cast it onto her troubled shoulders. Silently she wondered how she would tell Sasuke about his real father. Yet another hurdle to cross. She caught her son fidgeting with his shirt and realized she was nervous about meeting the others. She placed a reassuring hand on her son's hands and smiled sweetly.

"They will love you darling," she replied and Sasuke nodded. Inside though Sasuke was not thinking about that. He could care less if he was accepted. Rejection was something he was used to. In camp he had gone through it so much, but after knowing Naruto he saw things around him differently. Life had seemed more uplifting with Naruto. Now with her gone, it seemed that things were so much harder to deal with. Naruto had always brought out the best in him and he wondered how he would fair without his constant support. He frowned inwardly as they stopped before a huge marble white palace. The palace was slightly larger than his own home, but there were vast differences. Stained glass windows lined the palace exterior with intricate designs of the Fire Country. It looked beautiful.

"Come along dear," her mother replied and he was forced to follow his mother. They walked on the red carpet. The doors opened and Sasuke's eyes widened, the interior was absolutely stunning. Everything was spotless and shining. Guards stood lining the corridors. Each guard had a sword at their side and a spear in one hand. Tapestries and Mosaics lined the walls. As they entered they were greeted cordially by a man with black hair with sunglasses and an another with dark skin and a scar across the bridge of his nose.

"Hello," the scarred man replied and bowed before both of them. Sasuke nodded his head in response as he was still getting accustomed to the mannerisms of formal greeting. Tutors and trainers in etiquette lessons bored her to death as she often wished he could spar with someone. His mother had told her that he was forbidden to have such work outs until she had completed the task of becoming a fully groomed heir.

"My name is Iruka and this is Ebisu. We are to take you to the throne room," Iruka replied smiling at the two new comers.

"Kyuubi is anxious to see you," Ebisu replied as he smiled at the two.

"As am I to see her," lady Mikoto replied smiling. Soon they were being led down the corridors and stopped at a large marble door. The two guards guarding this door seemed to be much larger and muscular than the other guards. The two men pushed the doors open before standing guard once again.

Sasuke looked at the doors. They seemed fairly thick and he wondered how much each door weighed. He saw the red carpet and walked after her mother. Her eyes remained focused on the figure that sat upon the chair in the middle of the room. She was gorgeous. Words could not begin to describe her beauty. And Sasuke managed not to gawk at her presence. The figure sat majestically on her throne and smiled at her guests. She had soft silky red hair pinned majestically in an intricate bun; the rest flowed down her body. Her skin was pale white and her lips a light shade of pink. She had deep ruby red eyes. Sasuke couldn't help but think of Naruto when she saw the woman. Thoughts of her friend vanished as Sasuke's eyes fell onto the fire royal seal embellished on the broach on a light green dress. This gave her right to claim the throne and be the pivotal figure who reigned over the entire country. The figure rose up and caused Sasuke to snap out of his thoughts. He watched as the woman approached him and his mother.

Sasuke watched as the woman extended her arms and hugged his mother, as though they had known each other for so long.

"I missed you so much Miko," Kyuubi replied.

'Miko?' Sasuke thought wondering whom this woman was to his mother.

"As did I Kyuu," lady Mikoto replied smiling at her friend.

'Kyuu?' Sasuke thought inwardly. All thoughts left her as Kyuubi moved towards her and smiled.

"This must be Sasuke, " Kyuubi replied smiling broadly.

"That she is Kyuu. Sasuke this is Kyuubi," lady Mikoto replied and Sasuke bowed, as was custom to do so.

"You learn fast, " Kyuubi replied smiling at the raven-haired boy. Sasuke nodded his head in thanks. Kyuubi smiled brightly and led the two.

"There is a reason why your mother brought you here Sasuke," Kyuubi began.

"Yes, mother told me about the position," Sasuke replied. Kyuubi looked at him and smiled.

"You have made a decision?" Kyuubi asked as she looked at the boy thoughtfully.

"Yes," Sasuke replied and looked at his mother who smiled reassuringly.

"I will do it," Sasuke replied softly and Kyuubi smiled while holding back tears as she thought of her almost son Kakashi.

She felt the gentle hand of her friend on her shoulder. Sasuke watched the scene curiously. Her mother had told her that Kyuubi had been close to the last who had held this spot. He sighed inwardly; he understood the lady's pain.

"Now that we know your decision I want you to meet your fellow shinobi," Kyuubi replied as she ushered them to the training room.

Sasuke stood beside his mother and watched through the glass windows as the shinobi trained below. He noted the younger girls powering up and watched as each threw their special attacks at their trainers. Sasuke unconsciously activated his Sharingan as he scanned each shinobi looking for any weaknesses. Sasuke paid close attention to a blond figure. She stood along the sidelines watching the others. The woman glanced up at the glass. Hazel eyes locked with dark eyes as the two exchanged looks. The woman smiled and then disappeared.

"How did" Sasuke was cut off by Kyuubi's laughter.

"Yes, I see that you saw Tsunade," Kyuubi replied and Sasuke turned towards her.

"Tsunade?" Sasuke asked in wonderment.

"Hello Sasuke," a voice called out. Sasuke turned to see the blond kunoichi he had seen on the training grounds.

Kyuubi smiled as she placed her arm around Tsunade's shoulders.

"Sasuke, this is Tsunade. She is to be your trainer. She will teach you the ways of the shinobi," Kyuubi replied and Sasuke nodded her head.

"Miko I know that you do not want to let go of her so soon so I have a proposition to make to you later," Kyuubi replied and lady Mikoto nodded. She smiled as she watched her son.

"It's time you met the others," Kyuubi replied as she grinned at the shinobi. Sasuke smiled. He couldn't wait to spar with the others.

--------------------------------------

Naru sat up in bed. She had felt something. Something important had happened. She fell back against her pillow wondering how she was able to feel that. An image of a raven-haired boy entered her mind. She felt she should know the boy, but her mind was unable to discern who or what she was to her. She sighed in frustration.

'Who am I? Has nobody called for me, worried about me? Or was I alone?' she questioned. If she was a runaway why hadn't anyone asked about her. Perhaps she should be grateful that no one came looking for her if she had escaped some place. She closed her eye and heard an explosion sounding off in her mind, she could feel the flames and was clinging onto someone or something. The second explosion had thrown her aside and she floated freely in the air. She opened her eye and sighed deeply as everything was still confusing to her. She placed her hands on her temple and massaged it. Several months had passed since she had landed on this city. Hana had said they had called it Kohonagure. She had never heard of the place. She sighed deeply as she tried to piece together the story they had told her.

They had run out of firewood and Hina had gone into the woods to get some more as the nights tended to get colder. She had been walking around the bend in the forest when she heard Naru shout out before being hit by an arrow. The men who had wanted to attack her were knocked out cold. Naru's shouts had alerted some patrol guards. Hina had managed to carry her back to the hut so that she wouldn't be caught and be accused of being a spy. It seemed there were a group of people who wanted the Yondaime dead, for his deeds in in the Konoha-Iwa war. Her brow furrowed as she wondered how something like that would even occur. Her head throbbed and she closed her eyes in the hopes that she would fall asleep.

--------------------------------------

The door to the training grounds burst open and in walked a handsome raven-haired boy. All of them, both old and new stopped as they watched the latest addition to the group.

"Everyone this is Sasuke," Tsunade replied as she stood behind the shinobi grinning inwardly as some of the younger shinobi seemed to be intimidated by his presence. Kiba eyed him trying to take in the type of power he had. Ino eyed his clothing, while Chouji wondered if the shinobi had a temper to match his scowl. Neji looked on grimly wondering how much of a pounding the shinobi could take, while Tenten and Hinata kept neutral faces. Each was trying to gage the new shinobi.

Sasuke scanned the room of shinobi. He put on a brave front hoping to intimidate the other shinobi. He was not sure how he would be received, and he sensed mixed feelings from all the shinobi. Each had their own worries and Sasuke had sensed that. Some wondered why there was a need for another shinobi while others questioned his worth.

His gift for sensing things had increased and he grinned inwardly as he felt he had the edge.

"I guess introductions are an order," a raven-haired kunoichi replied. The older shinobi stepped up the new recruit and smiled. Each bowed in turn and introduced themselves. Sasuke nodded her head and bowed back. Soon the younger shinobi approached.

"Tenten." Tsunade replied as she began introducing each shinobi.

"Hello Sasuke, I look forward to working with you," Tenten replied as she smiled nervously. Sasuke nodded.

"As do I," she replied.

"Ino."

"You're hot," Ino replied as she smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke could see the raven-haired Kunoichi groan at the response and watched as his trainer shrugged her shoulders.

"Thank you, I think" Sasuke replied while muttering the last part.

"Kiba."

"I look forward to sparring with you," Kiba replied as he grinned.

Sasuke only nodded his head.

"Shikamaru."

"Yo," Tenten replied causing one of the older trainers to chuckle lightly.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at that, but let it pass.

"Chouji."

"Nice to meet you Sasuke," Chouji replied casually.

"Nice to meet you as well," Sasuke replied.

"Hinata."

"Hello Sasuke," Hinata replied.

"Hello," Sasuke replied casually.

"Neji"

"..."

"Uh..."

"Right... You have met the shinobi now it is time to spar. You will get a chance to spar with each of the trainees," Tsunade announced as the trainees took their position.

First up was Ino.

"Hit the mat and the fight ends. GO," Tsunade shouted as both Ino and Sasuke began to circle around.

Ino charged towards Sasuke. Sasuke ducked and slammed his fist into Ino's stomach sending the kunoichi onto the ground. She was gasping for breath.

Anko groaned inwardly as her trainee had been taken down so easily.

Shikamaru was next. The shinobi used his shadows to capture him, but Sasuke used that to her advantage. he managed to force him to knock himself out

Hinata was down in the first few knocks. Tenten and Kiba took a bit more effort. It was Neji whom he faced off last. Neji, after activating his Byakugan, attacked using the Gentle Fist Style. He charged towards Sasuke with the speed and stealth of a cat. Sasuke thrust his fist towards Neji face. Neji moved aside and caught Sasuke's fist jabbing his index fingers into Sasuke's arm. He jumped back.

"You are within the field of my Hakke. Two Hands." He slammed his palms into Sasuke's chest.

"Four hands... Eight hands... Sixteen hands... Thirty-two hands... Sixty-four hands..." Sasuke hit the ground with a thud.

"FINISH. Neji wins the round," Tsunade replied. Sasuke rose up and watched as Tenten and Hinata hugged the shinobi. The other shinobi seemed to have joined in on their celebration. he felt very alone at this point. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up to see the sympathetic look of his new trainer.

"It takes time," Tsunade replied as she knew Sasuke would find it hard to fit in with a group of kids that had grown up together.

"I know," Sasuke replied softly.

'Oh Naruto, I miss you,' Sasuke thought inwardly.


	12. History Lessons

History Lessons

Eight months had passed and her memories were slowly coming back to her.

She knew that she was a shinobi of some sorts. At the mention of this both Hana and Hina had suggested that she had fought in the city Mazzie. Not remembering the name of the city she had agreed, as she remembered fighting other people and it seemed to fit the description of Mazzie. She was still not sure where she had come from. Her trips to the lake in the night were regular, as she would meet up with the man and chat casually or revel in the silence and magic of the moon. They were comfortable in the trust they shared of each other's presence despite not even knowing each other's name. If one didn't show up, then the other would ask the reason. Such was the relationship they shared. She sat on her usual rock and contemplated on events that had occurred recently. She had noticed how edgy Hina had seemed when they had gone to the market to purchase some supplies.

FLASHBACK

"He's here," she had whispered in her ear.

"Who is?" Naru asked not understanding whom Hina spoke about.

"Miroku. He wants me back. I can sense him. I know he's watching me. I can feel his eyes on me," Hina replied as she began to turn around and watch her surroundings more carefully. Her hands were shaking slightly as the mere thought of her ex-husband sent jitters up and down her body. Naru watched in utter shock as the woman seemed to have transformed before her eyes. She had gone from a stable person to someone who seemed edgy and restless, all in a matter of seconds.

"Calm down Hina. No one is watching us. But if you act that way it'll draw a lot of attention towards us," Naru replied as she gripped the older woman's arm in the hopes that she might calm down. Hina had inhaled deeply and nodded that she was better.

Once home though she hugged onto Hinabi refusing to let go of the child. Hana had given her a drink that helped sedate her. And even she was worried as Hina tended to be accurate about her feelings. Soon Naru was helping Hana with the packing as tomorrow at dawn they would leave this city in the hopes of finding another to call home.

END FLASHBACK

She waited patiently for him to come. Tonight would be the night she would say good bye. As soon as he had appeared she had sensed something different about him. She waited for him to settle down and talk. He sat down by the rocks and stared at the lake.

"What is bothering you?" she asked softly. There was a silence before he spoke.

"You are pretty sharp for one so young," he replied in his usual tone. His voice had a tinge of sadness in it.

"Is it your wife?" she asked softly. She knew she shouldn't pry but the tone of his voice had caused her to wonder what had happened. He looked out at the reflection of the moon on the still waters.

"Yes... today is supposed to be our anniversary. Supposed to be the happiest day of my life," he replied softly.

"I don't understand... If today is so special then shouldn't you be with her?" she asked not quite understanding the older man's predicament.

"Funny, I ask myself the same question," he replied tenderly.

"Then what's stopping you?" she asked unsure.

"She is," he replied as he expelled the air in his lungs.

The hood covered the shock and confusion that swept across her face.

"I don't..."

"It's funny. Today of all days I feel like talking about it. I feel I should tell you what happened though you have nothing to do with it. I don't know if you want to hear, but I understand if you wish I wouldn't say anything," he replied as his gaze remained set on the moon.

"I wish to hear if you are willing to tell," she replied and he smiled.

"Then I shall," he replied.

"It all started with a trip I had to take to the capital," he replied softly.

"The capital," she asked softly.

"Yes, the elders were doing business together though they each detested each other, but we had no other choice. My father had insisted that I accompany my older brother on a trip to the capital to see how to handle things. Of course I went despite several protests on my behalf. When I reached there I had gone through the formal business meeting and had managed to wander around the gardens. The garden was filled with white lilies and scented roses and was the most enchanting sight. It was there that I met her... There that my eyes befell on the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. Lips so rosy, eyes such a rare ruby red and hair that felt like silk and smelt of sweet honey suckles. She stood dressed in a simple white gown. I had never been more smitten in my entire life and later I found out that it was the daughter of the elders forced business partner and the dyamo of Fire Country. Still that didn't stop me. I refused to let all those things stand between my undying love for her and I. It was later on that I found out that she had returned my feelings. I would try to go the capital as much as possible to see her and often we would sneak out to the gardens after boring formal engagements. For an entire year we had gone unnoticed. My brother had gotten married and now my mother and father were looking to get me betrothed. It was at that moment I proclaimed my undying love for her and wished to be wed to her," he paused as he chuckled.

"I think I almost gave the elders a heart attack at my sudden proclamation. They was none the bit too happy about it and my mother was trying so hard to keep my father in check. I was put under heavy surveillance after that," he replied.

"They treat you as though you're from a royal family," she replied unaware of how close to the truth she was. The man blushed slightly at the comment and made it a point not to mention his status.

"I know. It did get rather annoying," he replied while grinning inwardly.

"It was difficult but we managed to meet a few more times. It was then that we planned our daring escape. We went away into the forests. They found us of course but because we had spent the night together we had no other choice but to marry. A lady's honor is at stake when she is seen in the arms of a gentleman and not wed. So in order for our reputations not to be tarnished her parents and the elders were forced to see the wedding through. It was the happiest days of our lives, though the elders were very much against. We thought we could tackle any obstacle after being wed. We were firm believers in love conquering all; we never gave as much thought to how we would live after the wedding and how we would be," he sighed deeply before he began.

"There were great many problems that began to arise after we were wed. Many people would not accept the wedding and said that we should not be allowed together, as there was too much bad blood between her family and my people," he replied bitterly.

'People?' she thought as she wondered whom else he could be referring to. She let the reference slide.

"They never accepted the marriage and their arguments became our arguments as we fought with each other. Despite it all we always made up and we thought we would have peace when we had a beautiful baby girl," he replied and his voice seemed burdened by sadness. She sighed deeply, as she felt his story evoke such emotions from her.

"I fell in love with my baby girl. So precious, so beautiful. We were sure this was a sign of peaceful times. With the birth of our child many would have to accept the marriage and look to the future. Some did not want that and attacked us at midnight after we had placed our child in her crib. My wife awoke and saw the blood that covered the crib and we knew at once that our child had died. The culprits have not been caught but they are believed to be from my village. That day has caused our people to drift further apart from each other," he replied softly.

"My wife never got over the loss of our child. She never was the same after that. We fell apart from each other and got back together only to find that she was left barren. The news crushed any hopes she had of having another child. Our marriage slowly began to deteriorate. We both began blaming each other for things but remained together."

"It was at that time that our anniversary had come up. Our friends wanted to surprise us and had thrown a surprise party. None of them realized that I had left her that morning and returned home. She was made to go through the humiliation of attending a ball alone making excuses for my absence. I learnt later that the ball was a sad occasion and that she had fallen ill after it, taking to her bed. For years she had expected me to return and I never did. In the end when I felt I was ready, she wasn't. So now we play a waiting game, where I wait for her and she waits for me. I don't ever know if we will be together again. We missed so much of each others lives and have grown so far apart, I don't know if we're meant to be together anymore, yet I can love no other," he replied softly. She remained quiet as she contemplated his choices.

"If you love her then you should go to her," she replied.

"If only it was that easy," he replied softly.

"Love is never easy," she replied.

"You should know," she replied and he chuckled.

"I suppose so," he replied.

"You really should go to her before its too late, go to her and tell her what you have told me and I am sure she will take you back," she replied tenderly.

"Perhaps," he replied softly.

"Now that I have finished saying what was on my mind, I sensed that you too had something burdening you. What is it?" he asked and she grinned.

"I have some bad news," she replied softly.

"Bad news?" he asked.

"I will be leaving this village tomorrow," she replied.

"Leaving? But why?" he asked worriedly.

"For reasons I cannot say, but I shall miss you dearly," she replied softly.

"As I will you," he replied.

"You must do me one favor," he asked.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I must know the face that lies behind the cloak," he replied. She paused as she directed her head towards him.

"Only if you comply as well," she replied and he nodded.

--------------------------------------

Sasuke sat in complete silence as he waited for his mother to begin. he had been summoned to his mother's chambers as soon as dinner was over. he sat on a chair beside his mother and waited patiently. The worried look in his mother's eyes told her that there was some kind of bad news. News that he felt she would not like too much.

"Mother what is it?" he asked unable to stand the mounting tension in the room. His mother threw him a worried glance.

"Sasuke, I want you to know about your father," lady Mikoto began.

"I mean your real father," she replied correcting herself and Sasuke nodded slowly.

"He is the reason why I sent you away," lady Mikoto replied softly and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I suppose I should start with how I met him. I had an arranged marriage. I had never loved your father, but had fallen for another . When my father found out that I loved another, he wanted me wed before I could alter any of his plans. It was a small wedding with only both the families in attendance as my father wanted it done hurriedly to prevent my love from intervening. The man whom I was married to was named Uchiha Fukaku of the Uchiha clan. My father wanted an alliance with the clan and I was his pawn in accomplishing that. My father was a good man, just a stubborn one. I never regretted marrying Fukaku because I had you," lady Mikoto replied and caressed her son's cheek. Sasuke watched his mother's eyes glaze over.

"Mother," Sasuke replied as he pushed away the tears.

"Thank you my little firefly," lady Mikoto whispered tenderly.

"After my marriage to him I forced myself to love him. Forced myself to see the good in him. He was an easy man to love Sasuke. He had the noblest of qualities. In time I learnt to let go of my previous passions and learned to fall in love with my husband. His eyes were something I fell in love with instantly. You have his eyes Sasuke. Those deep rich eyes that were full of love for me. However things started to change after I was with a child. His personality changed. He no longer had the love in his eyes and had distanced himself from me. I didn't know what to think. I had never anticipated this, never expected such changes and I often asked my mother why he was like that. She told me that there was something wrong in the way I approached things. I tried, I honestly did but each time I tried it seemed I provoked him all the more. Soon it got to the point where the pressure and constant fear was something I could not take. I knew it was unhealthy for you, so I left the clan and ran into the woods. That's when I met Dora, your trainer. She helped me escape from the clan. After I gave birth to you I found that your father had changed for the better. With Dora's help I returned and saw that he had truly changed. She left me after I reassured her that I was all right; she told me that if I needed anything I knew where to find her. I had never imagined that your father was only putting on an act to get me back in his arms," lady Mikoto pushed aside her tears.

Sasuke felt tears forming and held his mother's hand.

"Guests came and went after seeing your tiny form. As soon as the doors closed he threatened me. If I ever were to leave him again it would cost me my life. I stayed by his side for the sake of the clan. It would not look good politically for him to head a clan without his wife by his side. People would question his values and my father had begged me to stay with him. I complied for the sake of them, but I knew at that point that I would never sacrifice your well being. For eight years I bore his insults, his verbal abuse and his threats. It was after you turned eight he began to use you in his threats and that's when I started to fear for you. I never wanted you to grow up in fear. It was then that I understood that he was jealous because of my love for you. I had never understood it before, but the more I think about it the more I am convinced that he was. I had to watch over you carefully, as I had never wanted him to hurt you, but there were some instances beyond my control. He would manage to take you away from the nanny if I had to attend a function. When I returned I would look for you. It scared me so much, as I searched each room for you and felt my heart would explode from the mounting fear."

"I remember one time. I caught him holding your sleeping form, stroking back your hair. At first it seemed like the sweetest picture I had ever seen, but my mind told me that something was not right. My eyes saw that he wasn't stroking your hair with his hand, but was using the flat surface of a dagger. You were nine at the time and oblivious to the threat. It was then that I realized that I couldn't leave you alone with anyone while I was away. Kyuu had offered to help care for you, but I had told her that it wouldn't look good if people found out that the wife of the head of the Uchiha clan had to leave her child in the Capital. I had decided that I had to get you away. I called for Dora and we left Kohonagure, but I returned to rule by his side. I was plagued with thoughts of you as my heart cried out for you. Fukaku became the husband I once knew but the knowledge I had of him caused me to despise him. Soon he reverted and became cold and hard. We were distanced and he took many women to bed in an attempt to make me jealous, but I was only disgusted by his actions. He would watch me and question me when I spoke to gentlemen at formal engagements. I saw raw anger in his eyes and it scared me. He scared me. He had become a monster, a beast. Every night I cried out to Kami for some kind of escape from this life. I was granted my wish. He had gone on a hunting expedition and was mauled to death by a liger. You were fifteen at the time. When I returned for you I found nothing. I returned to Kohona and mourned bitterly for your loss. It was then that I met Negi. I had no intention of remarrying, but we fell in love. I told him about you and he said that he understood. We married and a year later I bore him a son, but my thoughts were always with you. My wish was to have you by my side," she replied as she looked at her son.

"My firefly, you are my everything. My reason for living is you," she replied as she caressed her son's wet cheeks.

"Mother I'm so sorry," Sasuke replied unable to say anything else.

"For what my child. You did nothing wrong," lady Mikoto replied worriedly.

"But if I..."

"Don't ever think in such a manner Sasuke. Do you think I would have lasted this long if you hadn't been born?" lady Mikoto said softly. "I thank the creator for bestowing such a precious gift to me and I would never exchange you for anything my darling. You are my everything. If anyone is to blame it should be me for leaving so alone for so long."

"No mother, it wasn't your fault," Sasuke replied as he hugged his mother tightly. Tears fell down his cheeks as he cried for her mother, cried for all the years they lost together and cried for all the hardships they had been through. Both mother and son embraced each other and wept for the lost years and the joy of finally finding each other.

--------------------------------------

They stood facing each other. Both were unable to see each other properly. They moved closer. The moonlight cast a light on each other.

Blonde hair was all that she could see.

Blonde long hair was all that he could see. He smiled as he approached her.

"If my daughter were alive, I would want her to be like you," he replied as he hugged. She hugged him back.

'You remind me of the father I once had,' she thought inwardly as she was reminded of Itachi.

They both tried to look at each other. Each trying to see the others faces. Pale skin was all he could see. The color of the eyes remained indistinguishable, as a shadow fell upon them. All she could see was golden hair covering his head.

"Here, I wish to present you with a gift to remember me by," he replied. He reached beneath his cloak and took off a gold bracelet.

"You really shouldn't. I have nothing to give you," she replied.

"I insist and I will not take no for an answer," he replied stubbornly.

"But..."

"No, now open your hand," he replied and she complied. She felt something cold touch her hands and he closed her palms. Something shot through her being and she wondered why this feeling of dread took over. His voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"This is my thanks for listening to the ranting's of an old man," he replied chuckling.

"I would do so gladly," she replied chuckling. They hugged each other.

"I suppose I should get going," she replied and he smiled.

"Yes, safe journey young-"

He never finished his sentence and a gasp left his mouth. She looked at him worriedly and knew something was wrong. He fell forward onto her in pain. She tried to support his weight. Her eyes widened as she saw two kunai embedded into his back. She scanned the area in search of the culprit. She saw something move in the trees. She was torn between going after the murderer and staying by his side.

"Sir," she called out as she gently laid him on the side trying her best not to provoke his injuries.

"Tell... love... her...," he gasped, as blood dribbled down the side of his lips. His eyes widened as he was able to see the girl's face clearly. Her features reminded him of his love.

'So much like Kyuubi,' he thought as he focused on her.

He smiled and reached his hand towards her. His hand fell limp as his head lulled back.

"Sir," she called out in shock.

"Sir," she replied as she shook him in the hopes that he was just asleep. There was no movement. Her eye widened in fear and horror.

"NOOOOOO," she screamed aloud, unable to cope with yet another death on her hands.


	13. Scrafice

Sacrifice

The pounding of her heart; the quickened drumming of its beat in her ears. Lungs working overtime, feet running swiftly. Panic and fear consumed her entire body and she fought to remain focused as she searched the woods for the killer who had murdered her companion. The moments she had spent by his side gave them time to escape.

'You pathetic idiot,' she screamed mentally at herself for not being able to save her friend. She heard the distant screams of what sounded like a woman. Her body froze as she realized where the scream was coming from. She looked to where the killer would have disappeared to and looked in the direction of her home. She cursed inwardly, as she turned and dashed towards the house. The darkness still cloaked the area and the sight in one eye made it difficult for her to get there without stumbling. Her eye widened in shock as the house was lit up in flames.

"No," she whispered, as she pushed herself towards the flaming house.

"HINA, HANA, HINABI," she shouted.

"NARU," a woman screamed from inside burning house.

Naru tripped over something and fell. Quickly she got up and looked down to see the dazed figure of Hana.

"HANA," she shouted as she helped the older woman up.

"Stay here," Naru replied as Hana gasped at the burning house. Naru searched for any openings to infiltrate the house. The window was her only hope inside. She covered herself in her cloak and ran towards the window. The glass shattered as she fell onto the ground and rolled. Hina held a terrified Hinabi in her arms.

"MY BABY," Hina replied as she thrust the small brunette into her arms. Naru took the frightened child and passed her onto Hana who stood outside. Once that was done. Naru grabbed the hysterical Hina. It was then that she noticed the figure on the ground. The man had a knife embedded into his back and seemed to be dead. She tore her eyes away from the blood and looked around her. The flames were getting closer. They were in the kitchen. Naru saw the bucket of water they had always kept for washing and soaked her cloak in it. She quickly poured the water onto herself and Hina. She wrapped her cloak around Hina.

"Hina," Naru replied as she took the older woman's face in her hands.

"Do you trust me?" Naru asked and Hina nodded.

"Then get ready to run," Naru replied. The heat intensified around them. Flames were slowly consuming the window that Naru had come through. She glanced up at the ceiling and saw the fire seer across the wooden planks. Soon the roof would collapse. She looked at the window, as it seemed to be her only option.

"Ready," Naru replied and Hina nodded.

"RUN," Naru shouted and the two of them burst out of the window landing roughly on the ground. They rolled onto the ground putting out any flames that escaped along with them. It was several moments later that the two finally caught their breath. Hinabi ran to her mother and gripped her tightly, while Hana did the same to her niece. Naru smiled sadly as she was able to prevent at least one disaster from occurring. Hana saw her watching them and swept her into a group hug. They stayed like that for several seconds before finally breaking apart.

"It's finally over," Hina replied as she was wracked with sobs. Hinabi hugged her mother tightly.

"Yes child, the nightmare has ended," Hana whispered softly and placed a kiss on her nieces head. She slowly got up and looked at the flaming house. The roof caved in and the house fell apart in the flames. Naru watched the house and looked at the three.

"Where are we going to live?" came a small voice. Everyone turned to see that Hinabi had spoken.

"In the woods," Hana replied as she smiled at the small child.

"But I don't want to live in the woods," Hinabi replied.

"Then you won't ever see the fairies that come out at night," Hana replied.

"Fairies?" Hinabi asked curiously.

"Didn't I tell you about the fairies?" Hana replied as she took the child in her arms and began her trek into the forest. Hina and Naru followed several feet behind.

"I thank Kami for Hana. She is always able to pick up when we have fallen," Hina replied softly.

"I don't know what I would do without her... Or you Naru," Hina replied as she smiled at Naru.

"Thank you," Hina replied softly as she held the girl's hand. Naru nodded her head and smiled sadly as she felt Hina's hand tremble from the aftermath.

"Hina... " Naru began not knowing how to ask her the question.

"He came back Naru, wanted to kill me and take Hinabi to train her as a shinobi. He had attacked my aunt outside and had covered the house in oil. When I returned after gathering the firewood I saw her unconscious form outside and could hear Hinabi's screams. I ran inside and saw Miroku had cornered her. The mere sight of him scared her. I had thought she had forgotten the attacks, as she was so young when it happened, but she seemed to remember him," Hina's voice trembled as she held her hand to her lips trying to muffle out the sobs that wracked her body. Naru gently cradled Hina's head on her shoulder while they walked.

"Shh Hina, it's all right. He's gone now," Naru whispered.

"I saw the knife on the table and took it charging towards him. He turned and grabbed my hand slapping me across the face. I fell to the ground. Hinabi's cries drummed in my ear and I looked to see him going towards her. He grabbed her by her shoulders. Without a second thought I resumed my attack and rammed the knife into his back. I took Hinabi aside and hugged her thinking he had died. He struck the match and released it in a last ditch attempt to take me to the grave with him before he died," Hina replied as she inhaled the air sharply.

"Oh sweet creator I killed him, I killed him," Hina whispered as she looked at her shaking hands.

"You defended yourself Hina, there's a big difference in killing a man in cold blood and defending yourself," Naru replied as she tried to ease her friends pain.

"The laws won't know the difference. No one cares about women. They live to bear children. I will be judged on my worth as a wife not as a being. My suffering will mean nothing. The years of persecution at my husband's hands will mean nothing. It is our duty to stay by our husbands no matter what. To do otherwise is unnatural," Hina replied softly. Naru stopped dead in her tracks.

"Is that what you want your child to grown up believing in?" Naru asked softly.

"Reality is best-learnt young, that way your expectations are less," Hina replied softly.

"Will you allow her to grow up with the fears and insecurities you had?" Naru asked softly.

"Never, but I also don't her to be as gullible as I was," Hina replied not wanting her daughter to go through the same hell she had been through. She took Naru's hand in her own.

"I know that the guards will come after me Naru, so please for the sake of my daughter and aunt take them away and care for them. I could never bear for her to be alone. Promise me that if something should happen to me you will help care for them," Hina replied desperately.

"Hina,"

"Promise me," Hina asked softly as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I promise you Hina," Naru replied softly and hugged the older woman.

'I promise they will never take you away. Never,' Naru thought inwardly.

Naru saw Hana a good distance away. She seemed to be waiting for them.

"Come on we best catch up with them," Naru replied softly.

"There seems to be a cave," Hana replied as she pointed to the cave.

--------------------------------------

An agonized scream filled the inner walls of the palace. lady Mikoto who had taken a place at the palace gasped at the depth of pain that seemed to resound in the scream.

"Mother," Sasuke replied as he gripped his mother's hand wondering what had happened.

lady Mikoto nodded to her son and quickly got up. She opened the door to see several of the guards running along the corridors along with some of the shinobi. She saw Iruka and Ebisu.

"Iruka," lady Mikoto called out. The advisor turned with a worried expression on her face.

"What has happened?" lady Mikoto asked worriedly.

"Kyuubi-sama has taken ill," Iruka replied as calmly as possible.

"Kyuu, good heavens," lady Mikoto replied as she gathered the sides of her gown.

"Sasuke," lady Mikoto called out and Sasuke was beside his mother.

"Iruka, I must go to her," lady Mikoto replied.

"Forgive me highness, but the physicians are still with her," Iruka replied.

"Iruka, she is my friend and I must tend to her," lady Mikoto replied sternly. Iruka sighed deeply and nodded her head.

"Very well ," Iruka replied as he began ushering the lady and shinobi towards Kyuubi's chambers. The shinobi were lined up outside the chambers. Sasuke noted the concern on their faces.

"Let me check on her first," Iruka replied and disappeared behind the closed doors. It was several minutes before his face peeked out and he ushered lady Mikoto inside, while Sasuke waited outside with the others.

lady Mikoto entered the lit room and watched as several physicians packed away their tools. Tsunade was beside the lady's bed. The shinobi nodded to her before leaving the room.

Slowly the room was emptied of all its occupants leaving the two of them alone. lady Mikoto rushed to her friend's side.

"Kyuu," she whispered as she looked at how pale her dear friend was.

Ruby red eyes opened slowly and looked at her. There was so much pain in those eyes.

"I have lost him," Kyuubi replied as she looked at her good friend.

lady Mikoto knew at once whom she spoke of.

"Kyuu, you can't be sure," she replied trying to instill some hope in those vacant eyes.

"I know, I felt his chakra die," Kyuubi replied softly, as tears swelled in her eyes.

"He died waiting for me Miko. Died waiting. Never again will I know his love. Never again will I feel his touch," she whispered.

"Kyuu," lady Mikoto replied softly.

"He's gone Miko and its my fault," she choked.

"NO. It's not your fault," lady Mikoto replied sternly.

"I pushed him away," Kyuubi replied.

"It was his time Kyuu, nothing can change that," lady Mikoto whispered softly as she gripped her friends hand.

"But his last moments could have been by my side," Kyuubi replied as her tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Why am I punished? What crime did I commit to be given such a life? Was it because I never listened to my parents and married of my choice? When will all this pain stop? I'm sick of living like this Miko? Sick of living this life, sick of living. My heart can't take much more. Had I a daughter then I would be strong for her, but I have nothing, nothing anymore," Kyuubi replied as the emptiness filled her eyes. lady Mikoto feared for her friend.

"Listen to me Kyuu, don't ever give up. I know it is hard, but you must not give up. Your people need you, your friends need you, and I need you. Don't give up on life Kyuu. I beg you," lady Mikoto replied.

"I'm so tired Miko," Kyuubi replied softly.

"I know my friend. I know. Rest for now," lady Mikoto replied.

"I will be by your side," lady Mikoto replied and Kyuubi smiled gratefully before falling into a fitful sleep.

--------------------------------------

Naru had separated from the others and gone back to cover their tracks. She had told the others to go without her and leave the city much to their protests. She told them she would follow soon and that they should not worry. After saying her good byes she ran back the way they had come, covering up their tracks in the hopes it would be more difficult for them to be followed. She was almost half way home when she felt her fighting senses tingle. She ducked at the last minute. The kunai swooshed past her and embedded itself in a tree next to her. She scanned the area as light began to peak out in the once darkened skies.

"HALT," came a cry from the back and she turned and saw a guard behind her. She dropped to the ground avoiding another kunai. The kunai went and hit the guard in the throat. His hand held the wound as he slumped to the ground. Naru gritted her teeth as her eyes scanned the area.

'Dam it,' she thought as she looked around the trees providing an excellent cover for the killer.

"OVER THERE," came several shouts from behind her. She decided to make a run for it, not wanting to be captured by the guards. She ran swiftly through the forests in the hopes of getting away from guards ever aware that the killer was still some where in the woods. A noise from the right side alerted her and she turned. She saw a man waving at her. She felt something rush towards her and ducked as she struck out her leg connecting with something. She saw that she had taken a man down. A kunai shot towards her and she moved to dodge it unaware of the club that swung towards her from the other side. It connected with her forehead. She fell to the ground groaning as she fought to stay conscious. Her vision blurred as she saw four figures surround her before she finally lost consciousness.


	14. Bound

Bound

She groaned inwardly as her senses became alert. Movement… She was moving. She opened her eye and was met with the brightness of the day. She winced and shut it quickly, while trying to recall what had happened. Her head pounded against her skull in protest and she decided it best not to try and remember. Instead she remained sprawled on what seemed like a wooden floor. Her eye opened slowly while adjusting to the light.

"You're awake?" it was more of a statement than a question. She looked up and around searching for the bearer of the voice. All she saw were faces of other people who were chained.

'Chained,' she thought and noticed that her hands were chained together, as were her feet.

'How in the...'

"They got to you too, huh," a voice replied.

Slowly she rose up despite the protests from her body. Her feet were shackled with a short length of chain between her legs and her hands were cuffed in the same fashion. Somehow she managed to sit up. She noticed for the first time that she was in some sort of a cage with other people. Wooden bars lined the exterior and the roof allowing the sunlight to enter, while wooden boards covered the ground. She realized she was in a cart of sorts pulled by several horses. Her head throbbed and she lifted her hands to touch her forehead and found it covered in dry blood.

"Nasty gash you got there," the voice replied. This time she scanned her surroundings in search of the voice. Her eye sweeping past people who were asleep and people who remained quiet. Soon her eye fell upon a boy perhaps a year older than herself. The girl had short red hair. His green eyes were heavily outlined in black and seemed to be filled with sadness, but his mouth seemed to be turned upwards to form a tight smile. The boy was dressed in rags and his feet were bare. Realizing that her clothes fit differently she looked down and noticed that she was dressed in a similar fashion. The patch however remained on her eye.

"They do that to everybody. Strip us of our identity and sell us to the highest bidder as slaves or if you're strong enough as game," he stated. "See that number on your right shoulder." He pointed with his cuffed hands. Naru turned and looked down at her shoulder.

"25," Naru replied as she voiced out her number.

"Yup, that's your new name. Number 25, not too bad. I'm known as number 15," the boy replied smiling.

"What's your real name?"

"They call me Shukaku."

"Shukaku? Like the sand demon?"

"Pretty much."

"That's your name?" .

"No, my nickname, my real name is Gaara. And you are?"

"Naru."

"Nice, it has a certain ring to it," Gaara replied and repeated the name a few times. The bumps from the road caused Naru's body to jerk back to the ground.

"Here," Gaara replied and moved aside a little so that his new friend could join him.

Despite the restrictions put on her movements, she managed to sit next to Gaara.

"I find the bumps are easier to ride if your leaning against the bars," Gaara stated and Naru nodded.

"So how did they manage to get you?" Gaara asked softly.

"I'm not too sure. The last thing I remember was running through the woods," Naru replied as she tried to think of what had happened to her. She groaned as she placed her hand to her head.

"Shh, hey there will be plenty of time to remember. I think you should rest awhile," Gaara replied softly.

"I don't think I could go back to sleep even if I wanted to," Naru replied as she jumped up slightly as the cart went over yet another bump in the road. Gaara chuckled slightly at the comment.

"How did they get to you?" Naru asked curiously.

"Long story short, I wasn't watching where I was going. I tripped and fell and before I knew it I had several swords at my throat," Gaara replied while frowning.

"Where are we going?" Naru asked softly as she tried to see where they were headed. The terrain was unfamiliar to her.

"To the market," he replied.

"Market?" Naru asked still confused. Gaara gave her a quizzical look.

"You're not from around here are you?" Gaara asked as he eyed the golden haired girl.

"No," Naru replied.

"Oh," Gaara replied as he now understood the girls' confusion.

"Well runaways, orphans or in my case kidnapped people are sold in the market. Whoever is not sold is sent to the slave camp where they mine stones or diamonds," Gaara replied.

"Aren't there laws against that sort of thing," Naru asked as this was the first she had heard of such a thing. Gaara laughed at the comment.

'Definitely an outsider,' he thought, as he saw the puzzled look his new friend gave him.

"QUIET IN THERE," came a shout from one of the men guarding the carts.

Gaara smiled at his friend.

"The laws protect the rich Naru, but never those who are poor or orphaned," Gaara whispered.

Naru frowned wishing it wasn't so.

'If only I had the power to change that,' she thought bitterly as she surveyed the sea of hopeless faces that were crammed into the small cart. Here they were nothing more than animals. Stripped of their identities in order to be molded as their master's saw fit. Even their names were taken away. She sighed deeply as she wondered where she was and what would happen to her. Silently she hoped that Hana, Hina and Hinabi had escaped and prayed that they were safe. In the back of her mind came an image of a raven-haired boy. She sighed as she tried to get comfortable. She had a feeling that the ride was going to be very long.

--------------------------------------

Several days had passed and Kyuubi sat on her throne after having attended the funeral for her late husband. Hinata had alerted the others saying that the aura of death surrounded her. The fact that even Hinata was able to pick up on it caused everyone to panic. Kyuubi requested their presence and that worried the older shinobi greatly.

Kyuubi sat on her throne in quiet contemplation. The doors opened and soon all her shinobi both old and new lined up and entered the throne room. They formed two lines on either side of her desk. Kyuubi smiled at them sadly and nodded her head. The older shinobi felt their heart wrench as they had never seen their lady look so vulnerable. The emotions she felt were clearly visible in her eyes and her tired face. Her face was paler than usual and her normally sparkled emerald green eyes were dull and lifeless. The lady looked so tired and old despite her beauty. Everything about her seemed dull, as her hair once silky hair seemed to have faded. The bags around her eyes were signs of her restless nights. Her hands gripped the edges of her desk tightly bearing her white knuckles. She hadn't eaten in days and the gown, which once hugged her full figured body, now hung loosely. A deep fear hugged each of the shinobi. The younger shinobi had respected Kyuubi to the point that they saw her as a motherly figure that often chastised them or offered some advice. The older shinobi were scared of losing the greatest friend they had ever had. Fears replayed in their hearts. The shinobi exchanged worried glances, some noticing that even Tsunade seemed worried at the turn of events. Seeing her worried only reinforced their own fears.

"My shinobi... I feel it is time to find a new heir ," Kyuubi replied breaking the silence.

The shinobi didn't protest, they knew that she was tired and wanted her successor to step in. They had seen the hardships their lady had faced and neither would question her wishes. They had been warned that the lady's health was diminishing and that there was no cure for the broken heart she had.

"I know how you feel, but I feel I will not be here for long. I will stay until a new heir has been found. Then I will say my good byes," Kyuubi replied softly.

The older shinobi hung their heads in shame. Despite it all they had failed her, as they were unable to protect her in the end.

Sasuke stood in complete silence as he watched the shinobi and the lady. he had come to see the lady as a second mother whom she loved her dearly, as the lady tried her best to help her fit in with the others.

"Highness please do not give up," Hinata inserted unable to hold her tongue. The others looked at her stunned by the soft plea. Kyuubi looked sadly at the kunoichi and smiled.

"Hinata. You always were a quiet one and still are, but I feel that my time is at an end and I must follow what the fates have decreed for me," Kyuubi replied softly.

Hinata remained silent unable to speak further. She hung her head unable to voice out the many emotions that played across her mind.

Kyuubi smiled at them all before addressing them.

"Begin the search for the heir. Start your quest here and span out," Kyuubi replied softly. She rubbed her temples as her head began to throb.

"Iruka," Kyuubi replied and soon the advisor was beside her.

The shinobi watched painfully as Iruka aided the lady back to her chambers.

Ino felt a wave of helplessness wash over her. She hated not being able to do anything. Hated seeing loved ones in pain. She closed her eyes in concentration hating herself for not being able to help. Without realizing it her chakra flocculated. Her ears shut off everything on the outside. She did not hear the gasps from the other shinobi and did not realize she had levitated several inches off the ground.

Vision

Darkness surrounded her. She focused her eyes searching for someone or something.

"Sasuke," came a soft voice. Ino eyes widened as she turned around and saw Sasuke with another blond girl.

"Sasuke," the voice shouted and echoed in the vast emptiness.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke asked in question as she ran towards the darkness with her arms stretched out.

The distant roars and chants of people filled her ears. She heard fighting. People cheering.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out aloud.

"Sasuke," came the reply but the crowds drowned the girls voice.

"Naruto," Sasuke shouted as her ears were filled with the cheers and chants of the people. Her hand touched someone. A light shone and for an instant she saw her best friend before her eyes. The black patch and scars adorned her face.

"Sasuke" Naruto choked as she was happy to see her friend.

"Naruto," Sasuke replied as she approached her.

The chants and screams of the crowds grew and Naruto disappeared.

"Naruto," Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto, WHERE ARE YOU? Naruto NAARRUUUTOOOO!!!!!," Sasuke shouted before falling onto his knees.

End Vision

" NARUTO!" Ino shouted as she jolted up and reached for the hand of Sasuke's friend. She was caught up in her vision that she failed to notice the worried faces of the shinobi around her.

She was being shaken slightly. Ino blinked several times as she focused on Tsunade who was shaking her.

"Tsunade?" Sasuke asked as she focused her eyes on the green haired shinobi.

"Ino... are you all right?" Tsunade asked slightly worried.

"Yes... You said Naruto...what happened... what did you see?" Sasuke asked while concentrating on the thoughts of her best friend.

"I believe you had your first vision," Asuma replied as she was kneeling beside Tsunade checking Ino's vitals. Ino looked at the shinobi blankly.

"Vision?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Asuma thoughtfully.

"As a Yamanaka... some are gifted with the gift of foresight," Tsunade replied softly.

"Who is this Naruto person that you called out for Ino?" Anko asked softly.

"Yeah... what is it a person or fishcake?" Chouji asked confused. Flames flickered in Sasuke's eyes. Before any of the others could blink Sasuke had Chouji pinned to the ground and had a kunai in his right hand while his left hand was firmly placed around Chouji's throat.

"If you so much as talk of her in such a manner I will fry you alive," Sasuke replied angrily. The chubby shinobi looked at Sasuke worriedly, as he realized that he would make good on his threat.

"Back off Sasuke," Kiba replied as he tried to step up to help his friend.

"It was an honest mistake," Ino choked.

Sasuke stood up and glared at the shinobi he had to work with. His eyes flickered dangerously. Eight months and he was still considered the outsider on things. Kiba stood up in front of Ino, while Shikamaru and Neji helped Chouji up. Tenten watched Sasuke carefully. Hinata looked at Sasuke with saddened eyes, as did the other trainers. Sasuke looked at them before turning on his heels and leaving them angrily. Silence filled the air once the shinobi had left.

"That was the most pathetic display of teamwork I've ever seen. Teaming up together to pick on one shinobi. Have you forgotten that he is one of you," Anko screamed angrily.

"Anko," Asuma replied as she placed her hand on the shinobi's shoulder.

"Let them be, this is something they must sort out themselves," Genma replied and soon the older shinobi left. Tsunade was the last the leave. She stood there looking disapprovingly at the shinobi.

"If you carry on in this manner, you will wish things had been different later on. he makes a good ally but can also become a powerful enemy. Choose wisely," Tsunade replied and then left.

Everyone was silent.

"Geez, what a grip," Chouji stated as he rubbed his neck.

"You shouldn't have said that Chouji," a voice replied. Everyone turned to see that it was Hinata, the youngest shinobi who spoke.

"Was it my fault he didn't know what he was talking about, be it a girl or a fishcake," Ino replied defensively.

"You disrespected him in your choice of words and hurt him deeply Chouji," Hinata replied softly.

"What?" Ino exclaimed unable to believe what her friend was telling her.

"The memory of his friend seems to be very dear to him, so much so that he feels it unnecessary to bond with us," Hinata replied.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked stumped.

"Think about it. If you were told you were part of a team, the first thing you would do was to try and fit in despite the difficulties involved. Yet despite it being so long we hardly know anything about Sasuke," Hinata replied.

"All right so we gave him a hard time."

"Correction Kiba, we rejected him despite his abilities. he has bested us on the field. Even beat Neji several times in matches,"

"Hey," Neji protested.

"Well he did," Shikamaru replied.

"I know, but there's no need to mention it," Tenten whined.

"Chouji, Ino, you need to apologize to Sasuke," Hinata replied going back to the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes, I think we all should," Shikamaru replied agreeing.

Ino sighed deeply. She knew inwardly that she had hurt Sasuke. She nodded her head.

"I think you should let him cool off a bit before approaching him," Neji replied and Chouji nodded.

"And for heaven sake be careful," Shikamaru chided.

"All right, okay, okay. I'll be careful," Ino replied.

"Good and I guess it can't hurt the rest of us to be a bit more welcoming to him," Hinata replied.

The others nodded.

"We shouldn't let our insecurities get the better of us," Neji replied voicing out most of their thoughts.

"Yes we have to remember that he's part of the team as well," Shikamaru replied and the others nodded silently.

--------------------------------------

Tears swelled up in Sasuke's eyes as he sat gripping his pillow close to his chest.

"I hate it here Naruto, I hate it," Sasuke replied softly before burying his head in the pillow. "I wish you were here so badly, wish we were still together. They hate me Naruto, none of them like me at all," Sasuke hiccupped, as he pushed aside his hair. His mother had left for Sasuke to tend to his brother as he became ill with the fever. he missed her mother so much, now more than ever. His mother never knew that he never got along with the others, he had kept that to himself not wanting his mother to be saddened by his problems.

'Naruto,' he cried inwardly as he longed for her embrace, her warmth and her comfort. 'Naruto,' he longed to have her by his side.

'Why did you leave me?' Sasuke cried as he wondered where his friend could have been, whether she was dead or alive.

he wept bitterly for the loss of his friend, for the loss of warmth and love, which had resonated so generously from the girl he had grown up with.

Hours past before Ino and Chouji got the courage to finally approach the door. Kiba and Shikamaru looked on encouragingly and gave them two thumbs up.

"We're right behind you," Kiba replied smiling.

Ino nodded her head and knocked. She turned to smile at her friends but found that they had disappeared. She frowned.

'They better not do that in battle,' Chouji thought as he straightened himself and waited for a response.

"Come in," came a soft voice. Ino said a small prayer inwardly and then turned the knob. She entered the room to see Sasuke seated on the floor in a lotus position. he wore white robes and seemed to be meditating.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked sternly.

'Well if that's the way, he...'

Sasuke's dark eyes looked up to see Chouji and Ino's forms in his doorway.

All thoughts left Ino as she looked at Sasuke's eyes. Despite his hard exterior Sasuke too had emotions. The kunoichi had forgotten that so many times, as she trained beside Sasuke. His hard exterior was built to withstand the rejection that she and the others had so adamantly dished out. The pain in Sasuke's eyes spoke torrents and she felt her heart constrict at the thought that she had only added to that pain. She had never wanted to be one of those girls who left out other people and she often despised the girls who did that, but in the end she had become just that.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Sasuke asked in a serious manner offering no warmth in her tone. Her eyes remained glued onto theirs.

"Sasuke... I... We wanted to apologize," Ino replied softly as she lowered her eyes. Sasuke faltered slightly, he had not anticipated that, but he hardened.

"All's forgiven now you have cleared your conscience you may leave," Sasuke replied and dismissed the shinobi. Ino's face reddened at this as she fought to control her temper.

'What did you expect, that he would welcome you after what you did to him?' Chouji thought.

"I did not come here to clear my conscience," Ino replied.

"Then why are you here?" Sasuke asked as he quirked his eyebrows.

"To offer you my friendship," Ino replied softly.

"I have no need for that," Sasuke replied as he rejected the offer.

"Perhaps you don't but I do," Ino replied.

"Then you may feel what I have felt all these months. I do not wish to be regarded as your friend. We work together and that is more than enough for me. I will watch your back in battle, but that is all I will do," Sasuke replied.

"Do you miss her?" Ino asked softly and noticed Sasuke's eyes falter.

"What is it to you?" Sasuke asked angrily as he hardened her glares.

"She is lucky to have such a loyal friend," Chouji replied softly. Sasuke sighed.

"I'm the lucky one," he replied as his gaze fell to the ground. Ino noticed the sadness in Sasuke's voice.

"Forgive me Sasuke... I truly did not wish to hurt you. It was never my intention to dishonor the memory of your friend," Chouji replied sincerely and fled. Sasuke looked at the shinobi and sighed deeply. Chouji's eyes were sincere and Sasuke knew Naruto would have wanted her to forgive them. If Naruto could be so forgiving of her for the loss of her sight, then she had to be forgiving of their actions. he sighed deeply as he thought about his best friend and then looked up at the blonde shinobi.

"I forgive you ," Sasuke replied.

"Thank you," Ino replied as she bowed her head. Sasuke stood up and bowed her head back. She then waited for Ino to leave, but the girl only moved closer.

"I cannot undo what I have done in the past, but I hope we can start again," Ino replied and Sasuke looked at her skeptically. "Please Sasuke, I only want to be your friend," Ino replied.

Sasuke nodded her head slowly.

"I would like that," Sasuke replied and Ino smiled.

"My name is Ino ," Ino replied as she stretched out her hand.

"My name is Sasuke," Sasuke replied as he accepted the hand and the two shook.

"Can you hear anything?" Chouji asked as he strained his ear trying to hear the conversation that went beyond the door.

"No... Ow... Chouji I think my shoulder is going numb," Kiba replied. Chouji had his elbow resting on Kiba's shoulder for support as he placed his ear against the door.

"Hey are you saying that I am fat?" Chouji asked annoyed. Shikamaru sweat dropped "No... Kiba didn't mean that at all," Shikamaru replied as he nodded his head sideways.

"Oh, okay," Chouji replied and shrugged his shoulders as he went back to listening. Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief. To even suggest that to Chouji was fat was to have a death wish.

"Hey I can hear Ino saying something," Chouji replied. Shikamaru placed his ear against the door.

"Ino's voice seems to be getting louder," Shikamaru replied.

"Yes it does," Chouji replied.

Ino winked at Sasuke as she went towards the door. Sasuke only watched wondering what was going on. She opened the door and Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru came tumbling into the room.

"Are you sure you lost your book here?" Chouji asked as he pretended to be looking for it on the ground.

"Yes, some where here," Shikamaru replied and realized it was in his pocket.

"Nice try you guys," Ino replied and then looked at the two girls.

"Sasuke I would like you to meet Chouji and Shikamaru, my two good friends. Oh and Kiba whose just annoying," Ino replied as she introduced them to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded his head slowly wondering what to make of the two girls.

"Hi Sasuke. "

"Hey Sasuke."

"Yo."

Soon the five began to chat about things. Trust was something that would have to be built on. For now each of them were getting comfortable in each others company. Sasuke who was often perceived as an arrogant snob turned out to be nice and the others who were cold and heartless seemed to have grown a heart, though the size was still debatable. There were awkward moments, but as the hours progressed the girls seemed to open up more to each other. Sasuke knew in her heart that despite her being friends with these four; his one true friend would always be Naruto. Such was the pact that they shared. Such was their bond.


	15. Division

Division

The days had been long and tiresome. They had stopped once in a while and were allowed to use the bushes to relieve themselves. The experience was humiliating as they fought to cover themselves while the guards leered as they did their business. The stops gave them a chance to stretch their tired legs and get some food.

Naru picked up the moldy piece of bread thrown to the ground. The dirty cup filled with brown water wasn't comforting to look at either. This had been her meal for a while and she still couldn't eat it with ease. Silently she forced herself to eat the food, as she knew this would be the only nourishment she would get in a while and her body needed it so badly. She tried her best to pry apart the mold from the bread but ended up with crumbs. Looking at the green mold she grimaced.

"Don't look at it Naru, just pretend it's meat and chew on it," Gaara replied encouraging his friend to eat the piece no matter how green it looked. Naru grimaced pretending that she was eating a juicy piece of chicken. She bit on the bread trying not to imagine the mold that covered it. She felt the mold against her tongue and struggled to think of anything else. Quickly she chewed on it and swallowed it down her parched throat. She sipped some of her brown water hoping that her stomach wouldn't reject the food.

"I feel sick," Naru replied as she held her stomach. Gaara grimaced.

"I know," Gaara replied. "But you have to finish that bread if you want to last. It's our only chance." Naru nodded. She looked at the bread and chewed on it. Gaara looked grimly to the side and Naru looked up to see one of the prisoners throwing up on the side. She looked away not wanting to think about being sick. Her stomach churned in turn but she put mental pictures of chickens and turkeys and all kinds of goodies so that she would not get sick. She heard shouts and screams and looked up to see the guards of the camp shout at the sick man.

"You think our food is not good enough for you," the guard shouted as he dragged the sick man by his hair. Soon two other guards joined him and they all began kicking the man. Naru saw this and tried to get up to aid him. Gaara's hand held her back down.

"You are too weak Naru, as am I. We cannot take them and even if we tried and were captured they would do worse things to us if they decided to keep us," Gaara replied evenly. Naru's eye widened.

"They don't touch us because they want a good price for us," Gaara replied and Naru understood what she was saying. Naru's head whipped up towards the cries of the man.

"Let it go," Gaara replied as he sat eating his bread. Naru winced as the cries of the man grew louder. She watched as the men had taken out sticks and belts and were beating him. Some other men got together and started to kick the man. She watched as the man's body jilted with every kick and watched as two men struck him from above. The brutality, the absolute senseless violence and for what. For becoming sick from moldy food not even fit for the dogs to eat. A tear slid down her cheek as she watched him beaten to a bloody pulp. She turned her head away and tried to block out the cries. A few seconds passed and the cries were no longer heard. She looked up afraid of what she would see. A guard kicked the man's limp body.

"Just to make sure," another replied and struck his sword into the man's chest. She turned away as she no longer wanted to watch the scene.

'He's lucky he's not alive,' Naru thought. 'But what gave them the right to make that decision. '

"ALL RIGHT ALL OF YOU WORTHLESS PIGS GET UP," a guard screamed. Soon Naru, Gaara and the others were pulled up.

"Damn pigs," the guard screamed.

"Line up," he shouted and everyone lined up. A chain ran through each of their shackled legs, linking them together to avoid any escapes. Slowly each person re-entered the cage and sat on the ground. The traveling had once more begun.

Naru grimaced as she and Gaara sat together. Gaara leaned on Naru's shoulder to get some rest and Naru leaned her head back letting it bang against the wooden bars as the cart went over the bumpy roads. Her thoughts went to the man who had been killed for pleasure. She had been witness to the act and had never lifted a finger to help. Tears fell down her cheeks as she wept in silence for the man.

'What have I become?' she wondered as she looked up to the barred ceiling. Glimpses of the sky came into her view and she sighed deeply. She hated this, hated being treated like an animal. Slowly her eyes closed as her head rested against Gaara's head and she too fell half-asleep.

It was hours later before Naru awoke. The shouts of people caused her to stir and she opened her eye to look around. Through the bars she could see people hollering out numbers and saw people standing on wooden platforms being auctioned off. The whole area was buzzing with activity as merchants had come to trade their people off as though they were nothing but wares. Her eye widened as she saw a young girl being sold to a woman. The woman gripped the girls' arm pulling her and then shook the child telling her that she was nothing more than a slave. The girl began to cry and was pinched and chastised by the woman. Naru's heart broke as she bore witness to all these events and more. She felt angry inwardly as she realized the brutality of these beings and the sheer pleasure they took in inflicting pain on their own kind. It was something she was unable to comprehend. She watched in dread as some people tied collars around their slaves as proof of purchase. She grimaced as their owners were branding some. The hiss of hot metal on their skins and the cries of the people being branded filled her ears and she turned away scared of her fate.

"Afraid?" Gaara asked softly as he saw his friend turn away. Naru nodded her head.

"So am I," Gaara replied admitting that he too was afraid of what was to come. "We will get through this Naru."

"Gaara, what if we get separated?" Naru asked.

"Then let us form a pact here and now," Gaara replied as he looked at Naru. Naru nodded her head and the two held hands.

"If one of us should get away we have to come back for the other," Gaara replied.

"I will never forget you Gaara no matter what," Naru replied as their cart came to a halt.

"Neither will I," was Gaara replied as he hugged his new friend. The two had become close as the journey progressed and depended on each other for comfort. They were shaken out of their thoughts as the guards began shouting.

"ALL RIGHT GET OUT PIGS," a guard shouted as he opened the cage. Slowly on wobbly legs people got out of the cart. The guards pulled them out to step things up, half dragging them out of the cage. The prisoners were scared as they were pulled out.

They were lined up side by side. Most were too weak to move. A gray haired man came towards them. He was well dressed and had a large potbelly. He wore a deep purple shirt and black trousers that came beneath his stomach putting an emphasis on his belly. He wore brown leather boots and a red cloak that fell from his shoulders. The colors caused some of the prisoners to wince, they were quite bright. Naru only gaped slightly, as she had never seen such horrid fashion sense. Her mouth shut tightly as she saw that he was inspecting them.

He scanned the twenty-five slaves that had been captured.

"There's only twenty-four I thought the deal was twenty-five," the man replied as he looked at the guard in charge.

"We had a slight accident on the way here," the guard replied.

'Accident,' Naru thought as she looked at guard.

"Next time be more careful with the merchandise. Look at them. Some are not even worthy of the market dressed with bruises and illness. What did you give them to eat?" The man asked not liking the fact that he wasn't getting his money's worth.

"Bread and water," the guard replied. The man looked at the guard and raised his finger at him.

"I will not tolerate such poor deliveries. Is that understood? Since you were on schedule this time I will let it pass, but next time I expect the merchandise to be handled better or else I will have to find some one else," the man replied angrily. The guard nodded his head.

The man inspected each of them in the line. He had a scribe beside him taking down notes.

"No," he replied as he grabbed the first persons face and inspected it.

"No," he replied as he looked at the second.

He continued his inspection down the line of slaves. Naru watched as he approached Gaara. He took Gaara's chin in his hands and looked at him.

"Auction," he replied and moved onto the next person. Naru felt her heart beat faster.

'Auction meant that Gaara would be sold as a slave.'

Her thoughts were interrupted as her jaw was grabbed roughly.

"Cursed patch. One would think you were a pirate," he replied as he took off the patch and threw it to the ground. The word 'pirate' seemed to have struck a deep chord in her but she put it off as the man continued his inspection.

"The scars are a bit of a problem," he replied thoughtfully.

"Perhaps someone will buy you," he thought as he searched the group of people. Half of them could not be auctioned off and he needed to gain some profits. He turned to the scribe.

"Auction her as well," he replied.

"Have them branded before they go up. That way no one can steal them away and claim them without paying me first," the man replied and then moved away.

A man came and took away the chains that joined all each of the prisoners. Guards stood with swords out in case the prisoners tried to escape.

"MOVE IT," a guard shouted as he pushed Naru towards the man who wielded a burning red metal in his arms. The man was large. He wore a dirty t-shirt, and had a black rubber like apron on him. His face was sweaty and grimy with coal marks covering his unshaved cheeks. His arms seemed massive with huge biceps that he gained from wielding iron. He smiled at Naru, who flinched as she saw his yellow stained teeth. He was missing a front tooth and that made his face look all the more hideous. His appearance repulsed her so much that she had to fight the bile that threatened to spew out. She watched in horror as he dipped the hot iron into the water and heard it hiss.

"Come here girlie," he taunted as he was enjoying this moment.

"Get over there," the guard shouted as he pushed her back towards the man. She almost fell but managed to stay on her feet. She was grabbed forcefully by the man. He kissed her arm.

"There love, you'll feel better when it's over," the man grinned. Waves of disgust washed over her. She gritted her teeth as her skin was being burnt away. She could hear the hiss of her own burning flesh and smell the scent of burnt skin.

"All done," the man grinned, but she was too dazed to think of anything else. She was grabbed roughly and taken aside so that the next person would get branded. She stood still as her flesh throbbed in agony. The layers of skin were writhing beneath the wound feeling the full affects of the burn. She needed water, anything cold, but she knew that nothing would be offered to her. Her arm quivered and bled profusely as she stood there withstanding the torturous pain that came after her injury. She heard the screams of another woman and looked away not wanting to see what had happened.

A figure stood watching from the shadows at the whole market. His eyes scanned the area searching for the perfect slaves. He needed someone who was strong and young. His dark gray eyes had been watching the branding station intently to see who could withstand the pain. He was pleased that one girl had refrained from screaming and stood silently quivering from the wound. His eyes turned back to the young man who was going through it. he had short red hair. he too had remained from screaming. he moved towards the blonde. The blonde uttered a few words that he could not make out.

'Interesting,' he thought as he noted the two . He watched others being branded and saw that one other young man seemed to have been able to withstand the pain.

'I only need two,' he thought as he wondered whom he should take.

On the other side of the market another figure entered the scene cloaked in a black robe. She surveyed the area as though looking for somebody. Her hood covered her face hiding her identity. Her blue eyes narrowed as she fought to control her anger upon sight of the young man before her. he was standing with a familiar girl. Both were quivering slightly and she struggled to contain her anger. A hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Focus Temari, or you could lose her," the voice whispered and she nodded.

"Are the horses ready?" She asked.

"Outside," the voice replied.

"Here's the money," the voice replied while slipping her the bag of money.

"Where did you get this?" She asked as they came empty handed.

"Don't ask," the voice replied amusedly. She grinned as she thought about the possibilities.

"Get ready," she replied as she watched a rich pot bellied man come out onto the platform.

"All right, let's begin our sale," he shouted.

"Number 1," he shouted. Soon a guard dragged a young woman onto the platform. She was pushed to the front of the platform. The woman was a sorry sight. Her black hair was disheveled and her face was covered in dirt. She was thin and pale and very scared of the looks she was getting from the sea of people.

"Makes for a fine slave for any master or mistress," the man replied. The woman cringed as shouts of money came out.

"250," a shout came out. The man waited to see if anyone would challenge the amount.

"SOLD," the man replied as he smiled at his buyer. The girl was taken out and sent towards the man. The man called up another number and soon another prisoner was brought out.

"Now number 15," he shouted.

The figure watched angrily as the young man was brought up on stage.

"Any takers," the man shouted.

"150" "200" "210"

"Any more bidders," the man asked.

"220," came a shout. The man looked to see a black hooded figure. The voice sounded like a woman's.

"235," came another shout and the man turned to see a blue hooded figure. The voice was that of a man's. Despite merchant's confusion he proceeded. He didn't care who these people were as long as he got his money. Gaara only gaped at the two people who were bidding for him. The voice of the woman suddenly sounded very familiar.

"240," the woman replied.

"250," the man replied.

"270," the woman replied wondering who was bidding against her.

"280," the man replied.

"400," another voice shouted. There were gasps going across the sea of people as they turned to see a man dressed a light green cloak. The merchant almost collapsed from the shock of getting so much money for this one.

"Any more bidders," he called out. He saw that both hooded figures nodded their heads sideways.

"SOLD to you sir," the merchant replied as he pointed to the other man. Gaara was ushered out towards the man. While going down the stairs to get off the platform the guard pushed him and he tripped and fell hitting his head on the edge of a step knocking him out cold.

The cloaked figure angrily snarled at the guard knocking him down.

"HOW DARE YOU DAMAGE MY GOODS," he shouted angrily.

The merchant frowned as he went down to settle the account. At the end of the transaction he was not too happy as he had lost a 100 off his original bid. Carefully the man swung Gaara over his shoulders. The hooded woman moved away, she had gotten what she came for. As soon as she was outside she looked over at the small boy.

"Is he all right?" She asked.

"Just a bump," he replied.

"You gave me the money, so where did you get the money to pay?" She asked.

"Don't ask," he replied. She grinned at him in amazement.

"You're something else Kankuro," she replied as she mounted her horse.

"Father isn't going to be too happy when he sees Gaara like this," Temari replied.

"Just be grateful we got to him before we left this dam-forsaken village," Kankuro replied.

"Yes we better get going before the others find out," Temari replied as she kicked her horse. Kankuro followed her eager to get away from this place.

He sighed as he had lost the young man who he had settled on buying.

'Looks like its her and him,' he thought. He had already managed to buy the boy, now he waited for the girl.

"Finally number 25," the man shouted. The guard gripped Naru's wounded arm and pushed her towards the platform. She grimaced as she looked at the men who stared at her openly. She saw the deep hunger in their eyes. Her hair was covered in dirt that she had from her previous excursions. Soothe covered her body from the fire she had fought to help her friends escape from. The inability to groom herself really did make her look wild and filthy.

"A fine Angel to fulfill any man's desires," the man replied as he gripped her chin in the hopes of pouting her lips.

"202," "210" the bidding had begun.

"What's on her face, scars?" A man shouted as he saw the scars on the girls' cheeks beneath the soot and dirt. The crowds started growing restless.

"Trying to sell us damaged goods Tetanus," a man hollered.

"You fools, can't you tell what a gem she is," the man shouted angrily.

"Any bidders?" He asked and saw that the crowds had grown restless and began to separate.

Naru stood in shock. She thanked the creator that no one wanted to buy her, but thoughts of working in the mines didn't settle in too well with her. The crowds dispersed from the man's platform as another man began to display his wares on the opposite side.

The pot bellied man sighed.

"I'll give you a 25 for her," a voice came and the man looked up to see the blue cloaked figure.

"25!! That's an outrage," he screamed.

"She's worth more than that," he shouted. Naru watched in silence as both men debated her worth. She sighed inwardly. Her shoulder was numb and still throbbed in pain. She looked up as she felt a pair of eyes on her. Her eye traveled to the young blonde haired man. He looked at her sympathetically and she nodded to him.

"SOLD," the merchant replied.

"Now take her and get out of my sight," the merchant fumed, as he had never sold a slave for such a low price.

"Take off her shackles," the merchant shouted. Soon a guard ran towards Naru and quickly undid the chains. Naru rubbed her sore wrists trying to bring life into them.

"Come with me," the man replied.

Naru followed in silence falling in step with her new master wondering how or where she was going. Her thoughts halted as she heard screams and shouts from two of the merchants.

"Someone stole my money I tell you," one man shouted.

"Bloody hell, there's a thief in our midst. My money's been taken as well," another shouted. Soon there were shouts as people began to break out into a fight. Naru watched them.

"Come along," the man replied as he stepped out of the market place with the two.


	16. Capture

Capture

She could hear the chants and the roars from outside. It seemed to thunder and she wondered what lay out there. She would find out soon enough. The others with her grew restless, as the small corridor that was cramped with fifteen warriors; she was one of them. The corridor was dark with just one torch for light. The air was stale and smelt of leather, sweat and weapons. They had been given clothes to wear. Most of the men wore black leather pants with some kind of black leather top to go with it. She herself had a black boots and a black skirt. Her top was black as well, a tank top of sorts. She wore a breastplate made of silver and two braces on either side of her arms. Her hair had been tied back and her eye had black patch over it. On her right arm she had a red cloth tied around it, just as the others had. The waiting was driving everyone up the wall, as the tension of what was to come was mounting, so much that she felt the need to escape it and run. The shinobi around her paced back and forth as though they were caged animals. Knowing your fate and waiting for it to come was the hardest thing to do. She could almost smell the fear the others had on them and she looked around her. Some prayed silently while others prepared themselves as best as they could for what was to come.

"Grab a weapon and get ready," came a shout and everyone went towards the weapons table. They were the first to line up. Everything was happening so quickly. She barely registered what was happening. She had been bought and brought to this city by her master and then sold again to the people here. She was told she would have to fight, fight what she didn't know, but was told that in order to be free she had to capture the other teams flag. She still didn't understand what that meant and it seemed as though nobody cared if the group understood what was going to happen, even if it was going to happen to them. She grabbed a long wooden staff and selected a helmet that would hide her face and reveal only her mouth. As soon as her selection was made she lined up behind other shinobi.

"We're going to die," a man replied.

"Shut up," another shouted.

"Get ready," the guard at the gate shouted.

"NOW," the guard shouted as the gates opened and all of them were forced out. The shouts, the cheers grew louder as they ran from the darkness of the chambers into a bright arena. She winced slightly at the brightness of the place. She looked around her in absolute awe, as there were thousands of people cheering. Her senses heightened as she heard a loud rumbling. Her eye went towards the exit and she saw the golden gates open wide apart. In strode another team of shinobi. Each was dressed in a blue tinted armor that was of a better quality than what they were given.

"They're so well equipped," the man next to her replied. She looked at him and then looked back at the group of shinobi on the other side. Gaara's words came back to her.

'Slaves or sold for game.'

"Game," she replied as she looked at the other team. The team seemed focused and altogether. She looked at her side and saw that her team was completely apart.

'This is not good,' she thought as the crowds fell silent. A woman dressed in a black gown began her announcements.

"To mark the beginning of our contest we have arranged for the game of your choice "Conquer All" she shouted and everyone cheered wildly. The announcer raised her arms in the air and everyone quieted down.

"The purpose of this game is to capture the other groups flag," she replied as she addressed both the teams. She pointed to two platforms that had a flag tied to it. One was blue and the other was red.

"Whoever gets the flag first wins," she replied.

"Let us welcome the contestants," she shouted and the people cheered.

"On the right is the red team," she replied and then pointed to the right.

"On the left is the unbeatable champions of Kohona," she shouted and cheers erupted as people screamed aloud, while the shinobi grinned and bowed.

Naru eyed the flag and the distance she would have to run to cover it. She looked at the people on her team and sighed, as they needed some kind of plan for this to work. She looked at the blonde man who nodded at her. The two had been bought by the same man and had shared the same fate. They weren't close, but knew each other's names and that was enough of a relationship for her. She approached him unaware of several eyes that followed her.

"Satoshi, we need to work together to get that flag," Naru replied as she spoke to the blonde. He nodded his head.

"Any ideas?" He asked as he looked at her.

"If you can cover me I think I can get that flag," Naru replied and saw he was about to protest.

"I don't have as much armor as you and running is not a problem for me," Naru replied.

"We'll all cover for you lass," another man replied. He was quite large and Naru nodded at him smiling her thanks.

"It looks like we will have to work together to win this," another man replied as he entered the conversation. She noted that she was the only girl on the team, but forgot about that as the crowds waited in anticipation for what was to come.

"You just focus on getting that flag lass, we'll cover you," the burly man shouted and Naru nodded her head. She eyed the other team trying to look for any weaknesses. Fifteen fit warriors.

'Great,' she thought, as her heart began to beat against her rib cage. She could hear her heart pound in her ears as she fought to contain her fear. She had never been in a war like situation, but for some reason she felt ready. The cry from the other side brought her out of the thoughts. She raised her staff up and her team charged towards the other team meeting them in the center on the battle arena. She ducked a thrust from the sword and rammed her staff into the gut of the blue armored man.

"GO," Satoshi shouted and she nodded. She hit another man across the helmet as he tried to ram his sword into Satoshi's side. She broke away from her team and made a run for it towards the post that contained the blue flag. She ran towards two people who were trying to block her path. She jumped as one man dived towards her legs and did a side flip while in the air avoiding the leap a woman had made towards her.

Her legs pumped faster and faster as she held her staff.

"STOP HER," came a cry from behind and she could hear the pounding of several people running after her. She turned back and saw that the blue team had broken off the attack and were now chasing her trying to prevent her from capturing their flag. Naru turned her head in time to see a figure appear in front of her. She jumped and brought her staff forward connecting with the man's helmet. The man fell to the ground and she continued, as she was a few feet from the platform. She felt something come from behind her and jumped and ran avoiding sharp daggers which were now buried in the ground. Her eye widened, as she was inches within the flag.

"Oh no you don't," came a voice and she was rammed to the ground by someone. She fell onto the dirt ground and rolled before she got up quickly. She looked to see a red haired woman. The woman had a whip in one hand and grinned menacingly at her.

The woman snapped her whip to the side and then flung it forward. Naru placed her staff in front of her and the whip wrapped itself around the staff. Naru pulled her staff and the woman was pulled forward. The woman gripped her whip pulling it back. The struggle for power continued between the two of them.

"Is that all you got?" The woman asked as she distracted the girl from her goal hoping that her teammate would secure the others flag.

Naru eyed the woman and realized that the woman wasn't actually fighting her, but stalling her from something.

'What is she doing? She's not even attacking me,' Naru thought. A thought struck her. She looked behind the woman to see her team fighting with the other team.

'Something is not right,' she thought and then thought of the flag.

She looked to the side and saw that one of the blue team members had slipped past their defense.

'He's going after the flag,' she thought as she tried to figure out what to do next.

Her eyes scanned the area looking and searching while she gripped her staff and maintained the power struggle with the woman. Her eye spotted a small shield of sorts. She looked at the side and saw that the person was a few feet from the flag.

'I must act now,' she thought urgently.

She made the woman move so that she was closer to the small shield. She flipped the shield up using the tip of her boot and caught it with one hand. She then flung the object with all her might. The woman who fought against her was distracted as she watched the object fly across the field and hit her companion who fell to the ground upon impact. Naru used the distraction and ran up to the woman. She planted her hand on the ground thrusting her feet up so that it connected with the woman's chin. The shinobi fell back onto the ground stunned from the blow she had received. Wasting no time Naru got up and ran towards the flag. She heard a shinobi cry but dived towards the flag. Her hand clung onto the material just as another body collided into hers. The impact sent her flying back. The crowds gasped and everyone stood up as the flag had been taken from its position. Naru fell to the ground with a thud. Blood dribbled down the side of her lip, as she remained dazed from the impact. She raised her hand up in the air. A blue piece of cloth fluttered in the wind.

The announcer stood up stunned at the turn of events. In all her years she had never seen the shinobi of her home city defeated by a bunch of outsiders. Quickly she found her tongue and realized that the others were still fighting. She motioned to the trumpeters who blew their horns. The shinobi stopped their battle as each turned to look up at the woman.

"It seems we have a winner," the woman shouted as she addressed everyone.

"THE RED TEAM WINS THIS YEARS EVENT," the woman shouted. The shinobi of the red team looked at each other unbelievably.

"We won?" Satoshi replied stunned.

"We won," the burly man shouted, as they had gained their freedom.

"The girl," another man shouted and saw that she was slowly getting up from the grounds.

Despite the cuts and bruises most of the men ran towards the girl who was getting up. Some men who had been injured badly remained back but smiled at their group.

"Child what is your name?" The burly man asked as he looked at the young shinobi.

"Naru," she replied softly as she got up and smiled at them.

She was hoisted up in the air and made to sit on top of two men's shoulders, while the others raised their swords.

"Naru," the burly man shouted and soon the entire group began to chant her name. The crowds got into it as well and soon the entire arena was shouting her name.

A figure watching from the seats watched the girl carefully and smiled.

'She's the one. I can feel it,' she thought and then disappeared.

Naru blushed as roses were thrown down from the crowds and her name chanted over and over again. She had told the men that she could have never done it without them and they each thanked her as they had all gained their freedom by wining.

"Wow," Tenten replied as she had watched the shinobi and was quite impressed with her.

"Wow is an understatement," Neji replied as she sat next the sandy blonde.

"Perhaps we should be getting back with the others," Hinata replied and the other two nodded.

--------------------------------------

Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino had lost Sasuke in the crowds of people.

"I hate it when he goes off like that," Ino replied angrily.

"Calm down Ino I am sure he is some where close by," Chouji replied in a hopeful tone.

"This is so troublesome."

--------------------------------------

Several hours had passed by and now Naru was officially free. She still wore the braces on her arms as it hid her markings as a slave. Her helmet and the little armor she had, had been taken off. She was now a free person, no longer a slave for anybody. She walked out into the bustling market place and turned only to bump into somebody.

"I am terribly sorry," she replied not seeing whom she had bumped into. She looked up as she heard a gasp and saw a raven-haired young man looking at her in disbelief. Naru frowned inwardly as he seemed so familiar to her, so very familiar. The face, she remembered the face, but who was this guy.

"Naruto," he said softly.

'Naruto,' Naru thought as she quickly looked on either side to see if the guy was addressing her. The raven-haired guy frowned.

"Naruto, it's me Sasuke," he replied softly and waited for some kind of reaction.

"Sasuke?" Naru asked, the name was familiar to her. "Sasuke," she tried to remember. Memories flashed by quickly causing her to get dizzy. She placed her hand on her forehead as she fought to steady herself. Sasuke had held his friend's shoulder in order to stabilize her. He sensed something very wrong with her and realized that something had happened.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Naru asked and watched as a look of disbelief crossed Sasuke's face.

"Because it is your name," Sasuke replied softly. "What happened to you?" Sasuke asked worriedly, as he eyed his friend.

"I am not sure," Naru replied softly, as she tried hard to bring out her memories. Her head began to throb painfully.

"DO you remember me?" Sasuke asked in a hopeful tone.

"Your face is familiar to me," Naru replied but frowned. "That is all I can remember," A sharp pain pierced her mind. It felt as though someone was slicing a knife into her skull.

"Naruto," Sasuke exclaimed as his friend gasped while clutching her head painfully. The pain in her head throbbed furiously refusing to be ignored. Naru felt her legs give way as she fell to her knees.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out worriedly, as he held his friend in his arms.

Naru's forehead glistened as a thin layer of sweat formed across.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered to his friend while ignoring the crowds that gathered around them.

A clear blue eye opened as sweat dripped down from her forehead.

"Sasuke," she whispered and then her head lulled back.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out frantically as he shook his friend slightly, but his friend remained unconscious. Quickly Sasuke placed two fingers against his best friend's neck and sighed deeply as he felt a pulse.

"Is she all right?" A voice asked and Sasuke looked up to see an older woman looking down at him.

"I do not know," Sasuke replied softly.

"Come child, let's get her somewhere from prying eyes," the old woman replied and Sasuke nodded as he realized the group of people that surrounded them. Gently the woman took one of Naru's arms while Sasuke took the other and the two left the area.

"We can go through there to get to my house," the woman replied and Sasuke nodded his thoughts on Naruto. He was led away from the crowds and towards a deserted area. Sasuke realized too late that they were in an isolated area. He felt something in his mind tingle and he turned. Something collided with his head and he slumped to the ground.

"Did you have to hit him so hard?" The old woman replied as she looked at her hired help. The man shrugged his shoulders. The old woman's features changed to a young beautiful woman and she carefully picked up the blonde girl in her arms.

"I have what I want now let's be off, before anyone realizes that we're gone," she replied and the man nodded. The two disappeared in a flash of light.

--------------------------------------

"Ugh," he groaned as she slowly came back to the world of the living. He heard soft whispers opened her eyes adjusting them to the dim light.

"Where?" He asked and then remembered what had happened.

"Naruto," he shouted as he got up quickly. He regretted getting up and gripped his forehead painfully.

"Shh, child, that was quite the hit you took there," a voice replied. He opened his eyes and saw an older woman sitting next to him. He realized that he was no longer on the street but lying on a bed in someone's house. Sasuke's mind worked furiously. He gripped the older woman's arm.

"My friend, a girl," Sasuke voiced trying to think faster.

"You had a friend with you?" The woman asked softly and Sasuke nodded his head.

"I am sorry child, we only found you," the woman replied. "Perhaps if you tell me how your friend looks like." Sasuke found her tongue and began.

"She is blonde, has scars running across both cheeks," Sasuke replied showing the woman how the scars looked like. The woman's eyes seemed to widen as Sasuke continued.

"She has a patch over her left eye;" Sasuke replied and was interrupted.

"By the good creator," the woman exclaimed. "Hina get in here," the woman shouted. Sasuke watched as a younger woman entered and looked worriedly at the older woman.

"What happened Aunt Resa?" Hina exclaimed worriedly, as she looked at her aunt.

"This boy is a friend of Naru's," Hana replied smiling and Hina's eyes widened in absolute shock. Sasuke watched the two wondering what was going on.

"Naru?" Sasuke asked unsure of whom the woman was talking about.

"Yes Naru," Hana replied and then looked at Sasuke.

"Why? Who are you looking for?" Hina asked slightly confused.

"Naruto," Sasuke replied softly.

"Naruto," Hina replied and looked at Hana.

"We have never met anyone by that name, though the name is similar," Hina replied. Hana was in deep thought.

"Hina, bring the valuables that she entrusted to us," Hana replied and the other woman nodded. "Perhaps you might be able to recognize them. Naru gave it to us to keep for her so that she would return for it," Hana explained. Soon Hina returned. She had two chains and a bracelet. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the chains but the bracelet was new to him.

"These _are_ her chains," Sasuke replied as she took each chain in her hand. "_But... _The bracelet is new to me."

Hana and Hina exchanged happy looks.

"But how? I mean how do you know Naruto, or in your case Naru?" Sasuke asked. Hana and Hina began to explain how Naru had ventured into their lives

--------------------------------------

Pain, throbbing pulsing pain was what she felt. It was as though her brain had gone through some kind of a machine that tried to squash it and rip it apart. She groaned as she awoke to the ache in her head. A calm hand was placed on her forehead.

"Shh sleep now child," the voice soothed her and the pain faded away. She slipped back into the darkness once again.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," the woman replied. Another woman entered and bowed.

"The princess wishes to see you Kiyoko," the woman replied as she looked at the guardian and the figure on the bed.

Kiyoko nodded her head and looked at the woman.

"Guard her," Kiyoko replied and the woman nodded. Soon Kiyoko left to tend to her charge, while the other woman stayed back and watched over the unconscious form.

"So you are the new shinobi," the woman sighed deeply. "I wonder how long you will last," the woman wondered as she gazed at the girl.


	17. Heritage

Heritage

The face of a raven-haired boy danced in her dreams.

"Come on Naruto," he shouted as he ran through the forests. The boy looked at her and smiled and soon the chase had begun. She could hear laughter smell the scent of the jasmines and smiled, as she followed the boy through the woods. The boy disappeared behind a tree.

"Sasuke," she called out as she approached the tree. The warmth in the air disappeared as a cold breeze entered chilling her to her very core. She hugged herself for warmth and turned as she heard chilling laughter. Her eyes widened as she saw a dark robed figure. A familiar presence; suddenly the air was filled with the sound of blades. The figure smiled evilly and she could see his pale lips against his unnaturally pale face. The figure grinned at her. Carefully her hand went up to her cheek as she looked at it to see it covered in blood. She screamed aloud as the figure ran towards her. She tried to dive out of the way, but she was being held down. Her eye looked down to see that vines held down her hands and feet. The figure moved closer and pulled out a sword. Images of death flashed by as a man was nailed to the ground with daggers, the images of his torturous death flashed as the figure's sword was brought down towards her chest.

"ITAAACHIIIII," she screamed, as he seemed to be only name she could remember.

She sat upright sweat dripping down her face from the nightmare she just had. She didn't know what it meant, but only knew that it was supposed to mean something to her. The emotions it evoked from her made her shudder. She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice the other figure present in the room.

"Are you all right?" The woman asked softly as she had seen the girl sit up abruptly. She knew the girl had a nightmare of sorts as her face was slightly flushed and her brow was wet with sweat. The girl turned to face her.

"Where am I?" She asked as she realized she was on unfamiliar grounds.

"You are in Wave Country," the woman replied softly as she raised her brown eyebrows in astonishment.

"Wave Country?"

"Yes Wave Country," the woman replied and moved closer to the bed. She raised her hand towards the girl who flinched back slightly.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Checking to see if you have a temperature," the woman replied softly and the girl nodded. The woman placed her hand on her forehead. The chakra readings from this girl were unbelievable and very foreign to her.

"You seem all right. What is your name?" She asked softly.

"Naru," Naru replied.

"My name is Zamia. I am second advisor to the princess;" the woman replied and smiled. Naru looked at the woman. She was dressed in a simple light green sleeveless gown with brown sandals. She had brown hair that was let loose and wore gold braces on either of her arms with a sigma attached to it. She had a pleasant face and a long nose. Her eyes were slightly wild with flecks of gold in them. She was quite tall and had a slender figure. All in all Zamia seemed like a nice person. The two turned to the door, as there seemed to be something going on outside as several shouts was heard.

"I better go and see what is happening, you stay here," Zamia replied and left the room.

Naru sat on her bed and looked around. The room was fairly large. The door stood several feet away from the left side of her bed. The room was white. There were a few paintings placed on the walls. One had soldiers fighting a war. Another had a soldier planting a flag of sorts in soil with his sword raised up. She looked around her and noticed a blue vase with lilies placed on the table located on the right side of her bed. There were a few chairs around the table for company sake, but that was about it. The room was so alien to her. She tried to remember what had happened, but was awarded with a dull headache. She decided not to think about it. The door opened and shut quickly. She turned her head and saw that there was a small girl dressed in a light pink dress. The girl had her back against the door and was catching her breath. She assumed that the girl hadn't seen her. The girl who was catching her breath caught sight of Naru who was sitting on her bed looking at her quizzically.

"You won't tell will you?" She asked pleadingly. Naru wasn't sure what to make of it but nodded her head sideways.

"You have my word," she replied and the girl smiled.

"Good," the girl replied and skipped towards Naru's bed. She got comfortable as sat next to Naru on the bed.

Naru eyed the girl. She was maybe nine or ten years old at the most. The girl had dark purple hair and violet eyes. Her hair came up to her shoulders and was let loose. She had a crown of daisies on her head and had a small gold ring on her pinky. She looked at little too thin for her age and absently Naru wondered who cared for this child. Naru noticed that just as she was watching the girl, so too the girl was watching her.

"I haven't seen you before," the girl replied as she tilted her head and looked at Naru.

"I am not from around here," Naru replied softly. The girl gave her a curious look.

"Then where are you from?" She asked simply. Naru was about to answer but seemed stumped. The only city she could remember was the Sun and Mazzie.

"I am not sure," Naru replied and the girl's eyes widened in shock.

"You don't know where you were born?" The girl asked and Naru shook her head sideways.

"Hmm," the girl replied as she folded her arm and tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I know we can ask Vic, he knows everything," she replied smiling brightly.

"Vic?" Naru asked.

"He is the greatest magician in the whole universe," she replied excitedly.

"Magician?" Naru asked never having heard the term before.

"Princess," came a stern voice and the two looked up to see a woman at the door. Naru's eyes widened, as this was yet another woman from her dreams.

"Kiyoko," the girl shouted.

"Your sister is looking for you, she will be quite upset with you if she finds you here," the woman named Kiyoko replied. The girl whined a little and said her good byes to Naru before going out the door. Naru watched the woman.

"I know you?" Naru asked, as she looked at the woman in absolute astonishment. The image of the woman brought out so many emotions.

"I was afraid you would forget me my child," the woman replied softly.

"It has been a while since we parted. The last I saw of you was when I gave you to the arms of my stepson," she replied softly.

"But?" Naru began not able to fully remember the woman.

"Do you not remember me? I cared for you for nine years before the war broke out," she replied softly. Naru looked at the woman.

"I will help you remember," she whispered and touched Naru's forehead. Warmth spread into Naru's mind unraveling all the images that had been joined together slowly, her memories were coming back to her.

Memories of her childhood emerged. A woman cradling her, wiping her tears, singing to her. She remembered all this and much more. Naru's eyes filled up with tears as she realized who this woman was.

"Mother," Naru cried, as it was the only word that seemed to come out of her mouth. The woman embraced her tightly as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Shh, my child," the woman replied as Naru's eyes began to tear up.

"Shh my darling, it's all right I am here now," she replied softly as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"I missed you so much mother," Naru cried and the woman smiled.

"As did I my darling," the woman replied softly as she stroked back the blonde hair of her child.

Naru hugged onto her tightly.

"I don't understand, h-how did you survive?" Naru asked as she calmed down. The beautiful green haired woman looked at her. Her deep blue eyes pierced her daughter's eye. She frowned as what she was about to say would shatters both their worlds.

"I didn't," she whispered softly. Naru's eyes looked up at her grimly unable to comprehend what had just been said.

"What? But I don't"

A finger was placed on her lips to stop her from asking anymore.

"My sole purpose is to guide you to your true destiny. I suppose I should start from the beginning," she replied softly and looked at her daughter knowing that she would lose her yet again. She fought back the tears and sighed deeply. She had a right to know and needed to know of her true heritage.

"It all started on the day you were born," she replied and Naru saw the far off look her mother had as she began her tale.

"It was as though a light was born to the entire continent. Something bright radiated across the skies telling all that you had been born. There were many failed attempts on both your parents' lives. When you were born there was hope for peace. The union had been set, but there were some that still wanted to be at war, as it became a part of life for them. This rebellious group was known as Glory soldiers. They attacked the palace in the hopes of killing you and rekindling the fires of mistrust, but it never happened. A shinobi by the name of Sasuke who was in the Hokage's Anbu was gifted with foresight. He had seen into the plan. At that time an elder of mine was leaving the city. He had been her trainer in foresight and she had confided what was to happen to you. He predicted that as long as you were brought up in that palace the rebels would live, but once you died there would be nothing else for them and they would leave your parents alone. It was decided that you were to be taken away so that you could be brought up without living in fear. When Sasuke came for you, there was a man with a sword ready to kill you. She managed to kill him and used his blood to smear it across the crib. She disposed of the bodies and then left with you in her arms. You were given to my elder and passed down to me, but in order for me to teach you our ways you had to become one of us. To do this a ritual was conducted."

"Ritual," Naru whispered and Kiyoko nodded.

"It was conducted when you were an infant. You were brought to the altar with three elders as well as myself. It was there that we blessed you and pricked your finger allowing our blood to mingle with yours. You were one of us. Gifted in things we were gifted in. It was then that one of the elders received a vision and predicted that you would be the last of our kind to survive. Then came the war," Kiyoko replied and her lips quivered slightly at the images she received.

"I still do not know the details of it, but one of the guardians became possessed. She began attacking us. The end of days was upon us and all I knew was that I needed to save you," Kiyoko replied softly.

"There was so much chaos, so much death and darkness. It was suffocating. I took you in my arms and fled. An explosion from the side knocked me to the ground but you were thankfully safe. I managed to teleport us to this city, Wave Country, which was the closest. That's when I saw Itachi, your trainer. He was fighting against the rebellions of this city. I made him promise me to take care of you and told him I knew his father. He never fully knew who I was and I wanted it that way. He promised me that he would care for you. My life ended then and I died regretting not having been able to care for you," Kiyoko replied softly.

"It was years later that I was called back to fulfill that one wish. The shinobi Kakashi had gone to the temple of Heaven to resurrect me. He had had visions and knew who I was. In order for the wish to be granted an offering must be placed. In request for a life, a life must be taken to balance scales of life and death," Kiyoko replied.

"My body had perished a long time ago, but my spirit was alive," Kiyoko replied softly.

"When Kakashi cast the wish upon the eye of power it ripped his spirit from his body and thrust mine into him and molded his body so it became mine as it once was. I promised him that I would return to the grave once my task was accomplished," Kiyoko replied.

"Task?" Naru asked softly.

"My reason for living my dear sweet child is you. My desire is to see you reunited with your real mother Kyuubi," Kiyoko replied stunning the girl even more.

--------------------------------------

Kyuubi gazed at the children whom her shinobi had gathered. She looked into each of their hearts and frowned inwardly at some of the things she had seen before. This was the third batch the shinobi had collected. All in all there were eighteen gathered from various parts of the country. Each possessed a good heart. In order for Kyuubi to pick a ruler, she had asked her shinobi to set up different tests that they would each have to go through. The children would have to face each of the new shinobi. She hoped that this would allow them to gain the shinobi's respects quickly if they defeated them. But the final test would tell her who was to lead her kingdom. She sighed as she eyed the serious faces of the kneeling children before her. They were all young; ranging from nineteen to twenty summers old.

Kyuubi stood up and smiled at all of them.

"You are all here for one thing and that is to see if you are to be crowned the next lord or lady of Fire Country," Kyuubi replied softly.

"There are eight obstacles that you must surpass to finish, the final will however determine if you are to rule as leader of the country. I will you all luck;" Kyuubi replied and nodded to all of them. "You may retire to your rooms. Your first obstacle will begin tomorrow." They bowed before being escorted to their quarters.

The young Tenten grinned wickedly as she looked at the new batch of victims. She flexed her arms and smiled contently.

"A new batch of test dummies," she replied gingerly.

Anko frowned as she heard the comment.

"She starting to even talk like you," Genma replied as she looked at Anko. Anko had taken over Tenten's training temporally, while Genma was out with a cold.

"Either she's completely crazy about beating up people, or she's being sarcastic," Kurenai whispered.

"I would have to say the first one," Asuma replied.

"You sure know how to pick them," Raidou replied and everyone chuckled. Tenten turned her head back to older shinobi who were in the civilian outfits.

"What are those oldies cackling about?" Tenten asked Neji who shrugged his shoulders. The laughter stopped abruptly and Tenten turned her head to see most of the older shinobi eyes twitching at the comment.

"You should not have said that Tenten," Neji chided softly.

"Tenten," Genma shouted.

"Yikes," Tenten shouted as she began to sprint with Genma hot on her tail.

"He's quite fast for a 'oldie'," Hinata replied softly.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Came a loud shout. Hinata had a large sweat drop coming down the side as she saw Anko's reddened face thrust into her line of vision.

"Is that Ino with a hot guy?" Hinata squealed as she looked at the side. Anko turned to look at her trainee. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she saw her shinobi chatting with just Kiba and Shikamaru.

"There's no hot boy," Anko replied and turned to face Hinata only to find that the spot was vacant. She blinked her eyes several times and caught a glimpse of Hinata's kimono disappearing around the corner.

Tsunade watched the shinobi and then noticed that her lady seemed to be watching them as well. The shinobi frowned inwardly as she realized that her lady was indeed preparing herself for a short life ahead. The shinobi tried to distract herself as she scanned the area and noticed Sasuke absence. The shinobi had returned from Mazzie and locked himself up in his room refusing to see anybody. Tsunade sighed deeply at the current situation. She looked at the shinobi. She knew the older shinobi knew the grimness of the current situation, but the younger ones seemed unaware and so unprepared. Many people thought that she could wield and bend the portals of time to her will; to do that was to be God and Tsunade was merely a mortal blessed with gifts from the creator. Often she would catch glimpses and feelings of the future, but that was it and nothing more. She was merely its protector and was given the necessary powers to do her job. Tsunade had often felt helpless at moments like this when she felt she was of no help to anybody. She struggled inwardly wishing she could tell the lady it would be alright and wishing that Sasuke would be his old self again. Moments like this were hard to witness as nothing could be done about them. She felt a pair of eyes on her and looked up into the emerald green eyes of her lady. Kyuubi nodded as she felt some of her shinobi's thoughts. She sent reassurance to her shinobi and smiled softly. Tsunade nodded her head and returned the smile. The understanding between them spoke volumes and no words were needed to express their thoughts to one another. Kyuubi nodded and everyone went silent as they watched their lady leave for her room.

--------------------------------------

Naru lay on bed thinking of everything that she had been told. Kiyoko was never her real mother. Itachi was her trainer. Her memories became clear as Kiyoko had used her touch to help heal her troubled mind. She understood now more than ever who she was. Or who she thought she was but the things Kiyoko had told her only made her confused as to who she really was now. There were so many questions, so many things that she still could not comprehend. Her parents remained a mystery to her. Kiyoko had promised her that all would be revealed in time. She was to rest for now for tomorrow would be the beginning of her trials.

'Trials,' she thought inwardly.

'What has my life been thus far?' she asked herself silently and wondered what lay ahead. So far her life had been full of hardships. She found friends only to lose them, found family only to lose them again. Time and time again she lost. Life was so much harder and death so much sweeter, yet those around her had sacrificed themselves so that she would live.

'WHY?' she shouted internally, wishing she had perished with them. They had sacrificed themselves for her without realizing that they had condemned her to live her life alone and watch as they perished. How could life be worth living after that? How could anyone start again knowing that they would lose it all? She was surprised she didn't go mad, perhaps she had been protected thus far by not remembering her past. But then blessings can be viewed as curses as she remembered having lost the only stability in her life.

"Sasuke," she whispered as an image of her friend came into her mind. They were so close; yet she had been denied the simplest of joys. Kiyoko found him but soon even he would be gone leaving her alone again.

'I don't want to be alone,' she screamed internally as she stared at the ceiling. She sighed deeply as she realized that she would be reunited with the woman who had given birth to her. The woman whom she dreaded to meet and yet longed to see.

'What if she hates me? What if I am not what she expects? How can she love me?' she asked herself. 'I am nothing,' she thought inwardly. 'I am cursed to bring unhappiness to those around me,' she remembered all those whom she had grown to love.

'I have been condemned to live my life alone,' she thought as she felt her eyelids droop.

"Condemned to," she whispered softly unaware of Kiyoko's presence.

"Live," she whispered before her eyelids closed. Kiyoko watched her adopted daughter sadly. She grieved in silence as she could not help her daughter fight her inner battles, nor could she take away the pain that came with her daughter's memories. The guardian sat down gently beside her daughter's still form. She pushed back the golden hair.

"Sweet dreams my child," she whispered and then leaned over and kissed her scarred cheek.

"Tomorrow is a new day," she whispered and then sat back watching as her daughter slept. She would treasure these moments forever.


End file.
